Once Friends, Now What?
by Just Call Me Mrs Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward were childhood friends, but Bella moved away. 6 years later they meet again at college. Bella is no longer the tomboy she once was and Edward has become quite the ladies man. What happens when they reunite? ALL HUMAN Full summary inside
1. Ch 1: Capture the Flag

Summary: Bella and Edward were childhood friends, only for Bella to move away. 6 years later they meet again… at college. Bella and Edward have done a lot of growing up in the past 5 years; Bella is no longer the tomboy she once was and has a steady boyfriend, Mike. While Edward has become a star-basketball player, and quite the ladies man. What will happen when these two reunite after all these years?? ALL HUMAN. OCC. AU.

**A/N:** I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Chapter 1: Capture the Flag

Flashback (6 years ago- Bella and the rest are 12)

It was the first day of summer break. The temperature was around 85 degrees and there was a light breeze, making it perfect weather for an intense game of capture the flag: boys vs. girls.

I was lucky enough to have all my best friends live near me, and for the past seven years we'd all been practically inseparable, always playing games during the summer and annoying teachers with our constant chatter during the school year. I couldn't help but smile as I walked up to my friends, who were all dressed in sports wear, ready for the game to being.

"You have three minutes to hide your flag," Edward yelled over to my team, "the field will be divided between our yards."  
As soon as he said this us girls took off, looking for a place to hide our red flag. After searching for a couple minutes, we decided to put it high in a tree, easily visible… not so easier reached however. Our plan: we would try to tag the boys before they could climb the tree, knowing that if they managed to retrieve the flag, they'd easily be able to out run us. Stupid athlete boys!

"Bella," Kelsey said, "I'll stay back here and hide in the trees over there, and try tagging any boy that comes over!"

"Okay, that should work. Emily, Courtney, Nicole, Taylor, we'll go over to the boys territory and search for the flag! Remember, if you get tagged, yell loudly and we'll come tag you out of jail as soon as possible." I said as we walked back to the division line where we already saw the boys, Edward, Matt, Danny, and Nick standing looking ready to attack at any minute.

"Ready?" asked Matt grinning widely, he loved this game.

"Set." I replied.

"GO!" We all yelled and so the game began.

Ten minutes later, Emily and I were crawling around on the ground, trying to be as discrete as possible while searching for the blue flag.

Having played this game against the boys many times before, we knew their strategy: hide the flag in the dirtiest, darkest place possible. Hence why were we currently under the deck, crawling around like a bunch of idiots, desperately hoping that the flag was here, and that we weren't under the deck for no reason.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted it, the flag! I pointed this out to Emily who grinned wildly and she quietly whispered to me her plan "Bella, you go out and try running the flag over to our side of the yard, I'll stay here hidden. If you get caught, yell loudly and when the coast is clear I'll run out, pick it up and run to our side."

"That is brilliant, Em!" I said and quickly made my way from out of the deck, winking at her as I left.

As soon as I got out from under the deck, I ran for my life!

I looked behind me and saw Edward running straight towards me, crap! I tried running quicker, praying to be able to make it to my yard before he caught me, only he was extremely quick and was catching up. Before I knew what was happening I was on the ground, having tripped over my own shoes! Since Edward was right there with me, attempting to tag me, when I fell he tripped over me, landing right on top of me.

He grinned down at me, knowing that his flag was safe for now, as well as finding my clumsiness extremely entertaining.

"You can get off me now Masen," I said, not attempting to hide my disappointment that I hadn't made it to our side.

"Oh, right sorry Bella," he said while standing up and then he offered his hand to me. I took it and once I stood up he pointed to the jail, "Off to jail with you now!"  
I rolled my eyes but walked towards the jail, yelling that I was caught to signal to Emily to go get the flag and run over to our boundaries.

After doing my part, I sat back and watched the show. The fun part about being in jail during capture the flag is you can watch everyone else playing. I looked over to my yard to see Nick jumping under the tree, trying to get high enough to reach the flag. Every time he would miss it, he'd run his hands through his hair and look evilly at the tree. Danny was in our jail, way to go Kelsey with tagging him, encouraging Nick to jump higher. Matt and Edward were no where to be seen, I'm guessing they were off trying to find the rest of my team.

Suddenly I saw Emily sprinting towards the flag; she picked it up and then ran over to our side of the boundaries with not a defender in sight!

Once she safely made it over to our side, I started to scream in joy as she did her victory dance. Everyone else came quickly over to where she was standing, our team looking thrilled while the boys' team looked like someone had just told them they ran over their cat.

"Way to go Em!" I shouted as I ran over to her and grasped her in a giant hug!

"Thanks," she said, obviously ecstatic, after all it wasn't every day we beat the boys.

"Hmmm, I do believe that since we won, you boys have to do something for us," I said.

We've been playing games as a group for years and after a while they get old and fairly predictable, so every year or so we add a new twist to the game. This year's twist: the loser had to do something for the winning team, whatever they wanted. "You have to grant us each individually one wish, whenever we want it."

"Ugh, fine" the boys said in unison, as we all grinned thinking about what we'd each wish from them.

Current Time (Bella is now 18)

As I sit in the U-Haul, waiting for Charlie and Renee to come out so we can start to head down to my college, I think back to that summer so long ago and summers since.

I never did get to use my wish, seeing as though that very night my parents announced that we were going to move at the end of summer. I was heartbroken, the summer went by way to quickly, and before I knew it I was sitting in the front part of a U-Haul, waving goodbye to my friends, crying, and desperately pleading with my parents not to move. It was hopeless though, I knew Charlie had gotten a huge break, and was offered the sheriff position in a small town in Michigan, a big step up from his current police desk job.

Years past, and slowly I lost contact with my old friends, either because they also moved away, or school started becoming more time consuming as well as joining more out of school activities leaving us little free time to keep in touch, or we merely drifted apart.

I made new friends in Michigan though, and enjoyed my life there.

It was in summer in Michigan where I met my current best friend, Alice. It was also in Michigan that I began to date my current boyfriend, Mike. I also got my first kiss in Michigan, learned to drive, went to Prom, and graduated high school. I also got my acceptance letter to college while living in Michigan.

In the back of mind, I've always thought of my childhood friends though, wondering where they are, in particular I always found my mind drifting back to Edward Masen's smile.

So here I currently find myself in the same situation as I was six years prior, in the front of a U-Haul leaving my town behind, only this time isn't quite as sad, because both Mike and Alice are coming with me.

In fact, I am excited for college, beyond glad to be done with high school and looking forward getting to know new people.

Little did I know that I'd also be re-meeting old friend …

**A/N:** So there it is the first chapter. Hope I didn't kill to many of your brain cells with my horrible grammar :-/ Please comment letting me know if you like the story and if I should continue with it :) Or any advice/things you want to happen in the story!

The next chapter should be about Bella moving into her dorm and settling into college life (she'll meet Edward again eventually…!) Do you want anything specific to happen when they are reunited? Want Edward to be a player? Bella to be a total ditz now? The only way I'll know is if you comment! So PLEASE do:)


	2. Ch 2: Tearful Goodbyes and Joyous Hellos

**A/N:** I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Special thanks to the following for reviewing (45 reviews! WOW!) it **REALLY** means a lot:

Indianaxxjones, Screeching Twilght, blackshewolf-in-darkness, Simply Emma, jalice14, AllyR, Intoxicated By His Presence, vampirelove223, vampirelurver979, Just Call Me Mrs Lupin, edwardandbellabelong2gether, lilATXgurl, xilaberry, Icy Cullen, IStarEdwardCullen1221, Miss Wannabe, omc.the.rains.wet., jacob black is my hottie, idle.nights, Mcaz, weeping angel15, devadasi7, MidnyghtVampyrezz, Sprite007, SingSongsAlong08, Feathers Kiss, MyLion.MyLamb., okuracookie, sarahpatrick, crazy about twilight., Mrs.SophieCullen, katawana, xlynnx, xf, fattoad, newenglandgirl, Proletariat, Contorted Thoughts, Twilightfever, Pouncing Padfoot 146, eddie'sangel, utfan23456, Casieluvsedward, foreverEdwardandBella

And a special shout out to **Writer in the Meadow** who literally made my week! HA

And thanks to all of you who added this story to your story-alert-list … I appreciate it, but I'd also appreciate your comments:-)

Chapter 2: Tearful Goodbyes and Joyous Hellos

After an extremely long ten hour drive, Charlie finally pulled into the college campus. I quickly got out of the car, stretched my arms high in the air and looked pleasantly around at my home for the next four years.

The campus was more beautiful then I remembered it from when I visited last summer with Alice. The tall buildings were covered with ivy and the trees were beginning to turn red with the coming of autumn. All around me people were trying to find their dorm rooms, greeting friends and saying tearful goodbyes to their families.

"Bells, a little help please," Charlie shouted from behind the U-Haul.

When I reached the back he handed me two luggage bags and pointed me in the direction to my dorm, Meyer Hall. I quickly walked over to the doors and made my way to room 24, with Charlie and Renee following quickly behind with the rest of my belongings.

When I reached my dorm room, I quickly put in the key and turned the handle. Before I knew it, a certain little pixie was hugging me and ushering my parents enthusiastically into our 15x15 room.

"Alice," I said, "I haven't seen you for a mere day, must you act like its been years?" I asked, knowing well the answer.

"Bella! I just missed you so much! Aren't you excited? We are college students now! And look at this dorm! I mean, it isn't much _now_ but it has SO much potential. All we need is a little shopping trip or two, and this place will be up to my standards of living!" Alice managed to say in one breath, that girl astounds me constantly.

"Ugh, SHOPPING Alice? Really, I trust your judgment, why don't you just go ahead and do the shopping while I unpack?" I practically begged while my parents stood next to me with a smirk on their faces. They've always found my hatred and Alice's obsession with shopping amusing and loved our constant arguments over it, finding it "better entertainment then anything on TV now a days" as my mother would always say.

"But Bellllaaaa, it'll be so much more fun if we both go!"

I thought about this for a minute, more fun for whom exactly? But knowing that if I didn't go, Alice would probably get revenge on me by decorating the room in a bright pink and purple theme I decided to cave. "Fine Alice. Only one shopping trip though, maximum four hours and no buying of any clothes." It was essential to be very specific when it comes to Alice and her shopping excursions as I've learned in the past.

"Ok Bella!," she jumped up and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll go check out the campus while you say good bye to your parents and we'll meet back here in thirty minutes! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Swan, lovely seeing you!" she said while she skipped out of the room.

"Well, Alice sure seems excited," Renee said, not attempting to hide her smile.

"Yep, that's Alice for you." I replied, then walked over to my parents hugging them.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells," Charlie said, pulling me into a bear hug and kissing me on the head.

"I'm going to miss you more," I replied, going to hug Renee now.

"Be good, Bella, okay? Please try to make friends and get involved in school activities. I know how shy you are, but it'll make college a hundred times more fun if you get involved." Renee said into my hair.

"Mom, I don't think that will be a problem with Alice being here, she'll have me signed up for more activities then I can handle by the end of the week." We all laughed, knowing this was all too true.

"E-mail me weekly, and don't hesitate to call ever" Renee said, letting go of me and taking Charlie's hand.

"I won't Mom; Thanksgiving will come before you know it and I'll be home again."

"I know, I know, its just so hard seeing my baby leave" Renee said while whipping tears away from her eyes.

"Well, take care Bells, remember we love you," Charlie said giving me one last quick hug before leading Renee out of my room.

I blew them a kiss while they walked down the hall and out of the building. I quickly ran over to the window to see them get back into the car and drive away.

I was on my own. A college student. Independent. After brushing away a few tears I began to unpack my clothes and set up my desk area.

Just as I was putting away my last pair of jeans, Alice walked back into the room.

"Ready to go Bella?" she said bouncing up and down.

"Yep Alice, lets get this over with" I replied picking up my purse and heading out the door, making sure to lock it as we walked out.

"So talked to Mike yet?" Alice asked.

"No actually I haven't, I'll call him and see what he's up to right now" I opened my phone and hit 3 speed dial. Mike picked up on the second ring.

"Bella! Are you here? Where's your dorm room? Is Alice with you? I miss you. How was your trip down here?" Mike managed to ask in a matter of seconds.

"I'm fine Mike; my dorm is on the south side of campus, Meyer Hall. Yes, Alice is with me, we are about to go shopping actually, something about a dire need for room decorations." I said rolling my eyes so Alice could see while she winked at me "And my trip down here was fine, long, but fine. What are you up to?"

"Just talking with my roomie here, Tyler's his name. Seems like a pretty good guy." I heard laughing in the background.

"That sounds fun Mike, so hey, Alice and I should be back by dinner time, want to meet up then?"  
"Sounds great Bella, have fun on your shopping trip." Mike said, "I love you"

"Love you too, Mike. I'll call you when we get back" I made a kissy sound and hung up the phone.

"You two are so cute!" Alice gushed. "I want to find someone as perfect as Mike to date, you lucky girl!"  
It was true, Mike was practically perfect. Our high schools student body president, captain of the football team, star quarterback, and still managed to retain a 4.0. I was beyond shocked when Alice originally said that Mike was interested in me three years ago. ME!

I mean, I suppose I'm not exactly hideous, I'm just … plain. I have plain brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and stand about 5'4'', not exactly supermodel material. While Mike, well Mike is 6'1'', blonde haired, blue eyed and has a certain boyish charm to him, needless to say he could get any girl he wanted, yet he chose me.

Alice always says that I don't see myself very clearly, that I am just as beautiful as him, however I don't see it and consider myself lucky to have been able to keep Mike as a boyfriend for the past couple years.

"Yea, he is pretty special" I said as we walked to Alice's car.

When we arrived to the car, I quickly got into the passengers seat and began to mentally prepare myself for the next few hours of shopping hell.

**A/N:** Chapter 2 complete, Edward will be coming in eventually! Hopefully he'll be making his entrance within the next couple chapters… I know you are all probably thinking what? Mike? Perfect? NO way! But he's been nothing but a perfect boyfriend to Bella … so far hinthint Don't kill me! HAHA

Please review! The more reviews, the faster I'll write:)


	3. Ch 3: Ikea

**A/N:** I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Thanks a million to Just Call Me Mrs Lupin (my lovely sister) who helped me edit this!

And WOWWW … 95 reviews:) You all are AMAZING!!! hugs you each individually Keep it up!

Chapter 3: Ikea

Shopping as defined in the dictionary: searching for or buying goods or services. Sounds innocent enough, right? Well, under normal circumstances I suppose it would be, however if you add one small person named Alice into the equation, suddenly the innocent word becomes a traumatic experience for all involved…

"We're here Bella," Alice squeaked while jumping out of the car and then literally started to run towards the unsuspecting store.

"Wait up Alice!" I shouted, trying to catch up to her as she made her way to the carts.

"Ok, so we need a plan or we'll never manage to get this all done in your short time limit. Let's head over to the furniture isle first to get new beds and desks, then we'll head to the accessory isle to get sheets and curtains and anything else cute we happen to see, then the electric isle of coarse to get a lamp and heck why not go to the appliance isle, never know we may need sometime from there. Oh, and a rug! We'll need a rug, a big fuzzy rug! I wonder if they sell those here…" Alice thought to herself as she started off to find the furniture isle.

Alice was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost ran over a grandmother and her grandchild before I managed to turn the cart, apologizing to the grandmother profusely.

"Alice! Watch where you are steering this thing! You almost ran over some innocent customers." I said to her

"Oh, opps" she giggled a bit before heading down isle 4, the furniture isle. "So Bella, I was thinking a white theme for our room, you know since they wont let us paint the walls in the dorm. We get white furniture, white appliances, everything will be white! Except for our beds which will have one color each, blue for you, pink for me. What do you think?"  
"Sounds great Alice," I replied, knowing that'd we doing her plan no matter what and not wanting to prolong this shopping excursion any longer then it needed to be.

"Good, now just to find the right bed, how does this one look?" She pointed to a bed that was fairly simple with a glass headboard that could open up and allowed pictures to be put in it.

"It's cute…" I replied trying to sound enthusiastic, well about as enthusiastic as one should sound while shopping for furniture for goodness sake!

"Ok! Excuse me sir," Alice said stopping an Ikea employee, I glanced at him trying to send out my 'save me from shopping with her' signals, which he didn't seem to pick up.

"Hello, my name is Eric. How may I help you?" He asked, obviously checking out Alice.

She just rolled her eyes and said "How do we go about ordering these beds right here?" she asked pointing to the bed in front of us.

"Well, we can put them in your car for you and at the checkout just say this number here" he pointed to the serial number on the beds.

"And that works for everything in the store?" Alice asked.

"Yes, well any of the furniture or larger items" he replied.

"Oh, ok. Well thank you for your help." Alice said dragging me further down the isle to the desks. As soon as we were out of earshot she said "Ugh, did you see him checking us out? I mean, PLEASE, he was like FIFTY and ew"

"First of all Alice, he was just checking you out, secondly he was probably in his late twenties, way to exaggerate!"

"Same thing and he was so starring at you too Bella, you're just oblivious to these things." I rolled my eyes "Anyways, back on topic! Which desk?"

"Wow, Alice, I just don't know. They are all so different" I said sarcastically, in truth all the desks looked the same to me. "I have to go to the bathroom; I think I saw one up there earlier. How about you pick out the desks and whatever else you feel like getting and I'll meet you in the accessory isle?"

"Aw, Bella, you're no fun," I glared at her "Fine, fine! I'll meet you there. Humph"

I smiled sweetly at her and started to walk back towards the front of the building.

I was about half way there when I suddenly felt someone grab my arm. I quickly turned around trying to remember the karate moves I was taught by my mom oh so long ago when I saw Eric.

"Oh, hi Eric," I said questionably, why was he stopping me?

"Hey, I didn't get your name before"

"Oh, right, it's Bella"  
"Bella, so I couldn't help noticing you were starring at me earlier while I was talking to your friend and I was wondering if you would be interested in going out later this weekend"

What? I was starring at him? Well, yes I was! But only pleading with my eyes for him to save me, not in the romantic stare way. Great…

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't, you see I actually have a boyfriend," I said, smiling innocently, thank God for Mike!

"Well that's too bad, we could've had some fun" he said winking at me "well" he said, pulling out a card "here is my number if anything should happen with the boyfriend I'd be _more_ then happy to fill in for him"  
"Right" I said and walked quickly into the bathroom, and threw away his number into the trash. I checked my watch, five minutes since I left Alice. Well, at least Eric's conversation had one positive point, it stalled me from Alice a bit, she should at least be in the accessories isle by now. I checked myself in the mirror quickly, and proceeded to isle 8, the accessories isle. As soon as I turned down the isle I saw Alice surrounded by at least 5 Ikea employees who were all looking quite frazzled and confused.

"I just need your help deciding this, is this color a midnight blue or more of a navy blue?" Alice asked the crowd of employees.

"Umm, Alice?" I said, and all the employees suddenly turned their stare to me, pleading with their eyes to help them get free of Alice's clutches. Lucky for them, I can differentiate between the 'I think your cute' stare and the 'Help me' stare, unlike some coughEriccough, and said "Alice, that is obviously midnight blue and I think I heard your boss looking for you all down there" I said towards the employees

"Oh, ok! Well, thanks! Sorry Miss, seems like we have to leave you." They said and ran from the isle.

"Alice! What did you do to those poor people? I was only gone for a couple minutes!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Bella, really" Alice said smiling to herself. "So midnight blue you say? Do you like it? I was thinking this would be your comforter."  
"Yea, it's really pretty" I said sincerely.

"Good!" She put the comforter in the cart and proceeded to pick out hers.

Three hours and five shopping carts later, we were done.

"Um, Alice how are we going to fit this all in the car?" I asked, looking down at all our 'essential' dorm room artifacts.

"Hmmm, oh hey, ummm, Eric!" Alice shouted and motioned for Eric to come over.

"Yes Bella and Miss…?"  
Alice gave me a curious glance, probably wondering how he knew my name. That will be one interesting story to tell.

"It's Alice, do you guys have some kind of truck or something that you could bring this all back to our dorm in?"

"Why yes, we do actually, there is a $40 rental fee though… however I could think of something else I'd take as payment" Eric said suggestively.

"No, no, that is quite alright, we'll pay the $40" I said quickly

Eric looked disappointed but started to load our beds, desks, and all the other belongings onto the truck and soon was done.

"So just follow us, ok? And then you can help us unload this stuff into our dorm, and while you're at it will you just take away all the current stuff? We have no use for it any longer." Alice said.

"Sure, no problem, it's all included in the $40." Eric said eagerly, probably just excited to be in a girls dorm room.

Alice and I got into our car and took off towards campus, not a minute into the drive Alice turned to me, "So Bella? How does our friend Eric know your name?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"He found me on the way to the bathroom, we talked briefly, end of story." I didn't want to go into much detail and certainly didn't want to tell her about him asking me out!

"Hmm, right, you'll tell me later!" Alice said as she turned on the radio and begun to sing loudly to the most recent top 40 hit. I quickly joined her and before we knew it we were in front of our dorm.

Forty minutes later we, and by we I mean Eric, had managed to clear out our room, and move in our new purchases. Alice stood in the corner of the room the entire time directing Eric on where to put things and I just sat in another corner reading a new book.   
After Eric was done, we thanked him and he left, hoping to get out of here before Alice made him move something again, I'm sure. Can't say I felt sorry for him though.

Alice stood proudly at the entrance of our dorm and smiled a content smile and then plopped down on her bed.

"Wow, glad that's over with! Are you going to call Mike now? I'm starving!"

"Sure," I said while I pressed 3 on my cell and waited for Mike to pick up, "Mike! Hey! We just finished redecorating our room up for some food?"

"Yea, sure Bells, meet you in the cafeteria in five. I love you and I'm glad you survived shopping with Alice today" Mike said.

"Haha, yea, trust me no one is as shocked as me that I made it out of there alive. See you in five" I quickly hung up the phone and filled Alice in on the plan.

Five minutes gave us exactly enough time to fix our hair and for Alice to put on a little more make-up and before I knew it we were out the door walking towards the cafeteria to get some much needed food.

**A/N: **So that was the shopping trip with Alice, they are all settled in now! And everything is up to Alice's standards (thank goodness for that!)

Also, pre requests from multiple views, I will be updating less frequently … HOWEVER the chapters will be longer in length when I finally do update (probably once a week)

And … I was wondering if anyone could explain to be the general procedure to joining a sorority – like how you find out about one? The parties involved? Rush? Things you have to do, etc. I have a _general _idea, however not enough to write about it! Thanks :)

AND (last thing I promise) do you all want different point of views, like Edward's or Alice's? Etc! Edward should be coming in soon:)


	4. Ch 4: Enter Edward Masen

**A/N:** I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Shout out to **AllyR **for being amazing!! And to **Just Call Me Mrs Lupin **(my sister)and **Pouncing Padfoot 146 **(practically a sister) who are amazing and proof read this!

Chapter 4: Enter Edward Masen

EPOV

When I reached into my dorm room, it finally dawned on me, I was at _college_. As I opened the door I was greeted by a guy I could only assume was my roommate.

"Hello, I'm Edward, I'm guessing you're my roommate" I said politely, sticking my hand out towards him.

He took it and while shaking it said, "Jasper, nice to finally meet you."

"You too, wow, you seem to already be unpacked, impressive. I better get started if I want to do anything else today." I sighed.

"Want any help?" Jasper asked

"If you don't mind? It'll get done twice as quickly then we can go out and roam around campus for a bit and maybe have a late lunch." I said realizing it was almost three and I had still yet to eat.

"No problem," he said picking up one of my suitcases "where are your bed sheets? I'll make your bed while you unpack your clothes."   
"In this one," I said pushing the smallest suitcase towards him. I decided to make small talk "So what are you majoring in?"   
"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet, I'm thinking either history or psychology. I have a great interest in both, just have to narrow it down to one, or hell, maybe I'll double major" he said shrugging it off, like that was an easy task. "How about you?"

"I have no idea, not yet anyway. Hopefully I'll figure something out soon enough" I sighed.

"I'm sure you will. So girlfriend back home?" he asked.

"Um… no" I said

"Really? Hu, I figured you for the girlfriend type, what did you break up before you left for college or something?"

"Not really, actually I've never had a serious relationship." Jasper raised his eyebrow questioningly; I suddenly felt the need to explain myself "Well, I mean I've dated girls, just nothing serious. Haven't met the _one_ you know?"  
"Yea man, I know what you are talking about. I tired of those girls who just care about how they look and how you look and how their friends think they look. It's just all so superficial. When I find the girl I'm meant to be with, it'll be love at first sight, head over heels time. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself…" he said and then drifted off into his own thoughts.

"Yea," I responded. I thought back to high school, the flock of girls that were constantly trying to date me. I chuckled to myself at the many excuses I used to get out of dates. The unoriginal, "I have basketball practice", the slightly more original, "My long lost, twice removed, cousin actually is visiting and I want to catch up with him" and when I got really desperate I'd use the "I'm a vampire, so to save you from your death that you would surely endure if you were to go on a date with me, I'll have to say no. It's for the best don't you think?" The sad part about these horrible excuses is they _worked_, every time. You'd think the girls would have gotten suspicious when I had at least ten long lost cousins visit me in a four year time period. But nope, that just proves how smart they were.

"You almost done?" Jasper asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, just finished" I said as I put the finishing touches to my side of the room, placing my iPod player right next to my desk and my piano keyboard under the bed. "Let's go"

We walked out of the dorms and started off in the direction towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Just as we turned a corner, Jasper bumped into a small girl and fell down.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going! Are you alright?" said the girl with short black hair to Jasper.

"Yea, I'm …" he glanced up at the girl and suddenly went speechless.

"He's fine," I finished for him as he stood up, brushing the dirt off of himself. "I'm Edward, and this here is Jasper" I pointed to the still silent Jasper.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said starring at Jasper, as soon as they made eye contact she giggled.

It was after the giggling that Jasper seemed to finally find his voice again, "So where are you heading off to in such a hurry, Alice?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be meeting my roommate in," she glanced at her watch "three minutes. We are going shopping for new, well, new everything!" she grinned widely, a grin, I noticed, Jasper copied. "Would you like to come?" She asked Jasper.

Jasper looked stunned for a minute, and then contemplative, trying to decided between pleasing Alice or saying no like he really wanted to. I decided to step in to help out my roommate, "Actually Alice, we were just heading to the cafeteria to get some food in us."

"Oh," she said, looking disappointed.

"B-b-but," Jasper stuttered, "I would love to hang out with you later. How about later tonight? I heard there is going to be a welcome dance; we could meet there around 7?"

Alice smiled up at him and said "Sure, let me have your cell phone real quick" Jasper quickly obliged and starred in pure adoration as she typed in it. She gave it back to him and then skipped off in the direction of Meyer Hall.

"What'd she type?" I asked, curious

He starred wide-eyed at the phone and then tilted the screen in my direction so I could read it: Alice Brandon: 343-555-0393 with a note saying "You're cute, can't wait for tonight"

"Jasper how is it that we've just stepped outside and you already have some girls' phone number?" I said, pretending to be jealous.

"Dude, she isn't just some girl… did you see her? She is perfect. I can't wait for tonight!" he said as he began to walk towards the cafeteria again, only this time in a daze.

I quickly followed and listened to him go on and on about one Alice Brandon. From what I knew of Jasper already, he seemed like a good guy so I was happy that he had found this supposed 'perfect' girl.

The cafeteria was jam packed so after getting our food, Jasper and I had to end up asking some guy if we could sit with him.

"Sure, go ahead and sit. I'm Mike," the boy said sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Mike, I'm Jasper, and this is Edward" Jasper said shaking Mike's hand.

"I'm Tyler," said the other guy sitting next to Mike, "Man, have you seen the girls at this school? Wow! I'd like to tap all of that" he said high fiving Mike.

"I know what you are talking about, only the girlfriend is holding me back" Mike said grimly.

"Why? What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? Hey, girls!" Tyler shouted to some passing girls.

"Yes?" asked the brunette.

"Do you and your friend want to come sit with us?" Tyler asked.

"Sure we would," the brunette and blond dropped down in the two empty seats remaining at our table. "I'm Jessica, my friend is Lauren. We are both single, freshman, and very interested" Jessica said locking eyes with me.

"Name's Tyler, that's Mike, Edward and Jasper" Tyler said pointing to us as he said our names. "So you see, we have a problem here ladies, my buddy Mike here, he's stuck in a relationship with his high school sweet heart" Tyler said rolling his eyes, "I'm trying to convince him to break up with this girl, and go for someone more his standards, such as you lovely ladies. So that makes me wonder, would either of you be interested in hooking up with him?"

It gave me the creeps just hearing these guys talk to the girls like this. What did they think they were, just prizes? I noticed Jasper was stiff next to me, obviously uncomfortable too. I started to eat my meal faster, hoping to get away from these guys as soon as possible.

"Oh, we'd be very interested," Lauren purred while Jessica nodded rapidly.

"Awesome, meet in our dorm later tonight, 10 work? We are in Brown Hall room 19"

"See you then" Jessica said, glancing quickly my way before going to kiss Mike softly on the lips while Lauren kissed Tyler.

As soon as they walked away Tyler said, "Now, that is what I am talking about! This is what college is about baby!" and pumped his fist into the air.

"Hell yea, and Bells never has to know" Mike said winking at Tyler. I suddenly felt bad for this Bells he spoke of, she was obviously his girlfriend. She didn't deserve to be dating a scumbag like him. No one deserved that. I was about to give Mike a piece of my mind when suddenly Jasper said "Well, thanks for letting us sit with you guys, we have to get going. Come on Edward," he pulled my arm and led me away from the table.  
"Can you believe those idiots? And his poor girlfriend! I wish I could tell him a piece of my mind! Or warn his girlfriend, or _something._ He shouldn't be able to get away with that." I said clenching my fists.

"I am totally with you, but I don't think it's wise to go around fighting guys the first day here. We don't need that kind of enemy, and we don't know who his girlfriend is." I gave him a wary glance "I'll make you a deal, if we find out who his girlfriend is, we'll tell her. Otherwise we will leave it alone."   
That seemed like a good enough plan so I agreed.

We slowly made our way back to our dorm, and when we finally reached it Jasper told me he was going to go shower. When he left I decided to turn on my iPod and blast the music while I went to check my e-mail. I had two, one from my mom and one from Tanya.

I read my mom's first

_Edward,_

_By the time you read this you'll already be a college student. Wow, honey, I am so proud of you, so is your dad. You grew up so quickly, I remember the days when you used to play capture the flag and thought girls had cooties. Now look at you!  
Well, behave and have fun! Call us when you get a chance!  
Love,_

_Esme & Carlisle_

I responded back with a quick paragraph about Jasper and how much I was enjoying college, leaving out the lunch conversation of course.Then went to read Tanya's.

_Eddy,_ (why did she call me that! She knows I hate it!)

_Baby, how are you?? My big, bad college boy. I really, really miss you. It's just not the same here without your smile and well…you. I know you said you wanted to end our relationship when you moved, but I was thinking and I'm willing to try a long distance relationship if you are. I could even come up to visit you once and a while. _

_Well, gotta go, Laguna Beach marathon is on! EEK!  
Love you baby,_

_Tanya_

I sighed after reading Tanya's letter, we went on two dates. Two dates where I was bored out of my mind. She was an excellent kisser, I'll give her that, however; her personality was nonexistent. I used going away to college as an excuse to stop dating her; she obviously didn't get it though. How do you respond to an e-mail like that? I thought to myself. Oh, well, I'll just respond later I guess. I closed my e-mail and shut down my computer right when Jasper walked back into the room.

"Edward, if you are planning on showering before we head to the party you might want to do that now." Jasper said while combing his hair.

"Right, thanks" I quickly picked up my towel, shampoo, soap and headed to the showers.

I quickly showered and dried off before heading back to my dorm room where I found Jasper holding up shirt after shirt in front of him in the mirror.

"Um, Jasper? What are you doing?" I asked skeptically.

"Edward! You have a good fashion sense, I need advice. What should I wear? I want to wear something that will impress Alice, but I don't want to look like I am trying to impress her." He seemed frantic, holding up another two shirts to himself.

"Your washed out jeans and that black shirt with those shoes," I said pointing to black shoes.

"That is perfect Edward, thank you!" he quickly dressed while I found clothes and settled on a deep green sweater and dark jean pants. After I finished changing I ran my hands through my hair, trying to make it look somewhat neat. After multiple failed attempts, however; I gave up. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:30.

"Jasper, we better get going, so we can get settled in a bit before Alice gets there"  
"Lets head out" Jasper said grabbing the keys to the room as well as his cell.

The walk to the building where the dance was being held was surprisingly short and we managed to get there in only ten minutes.

"Here goes nothing," Jasper said and opened the doors to the dance spotting Alice right away; I guess she also thought of the 'get there early' idea.

I followed behind Jasper as he moved towards Alice. Once we were standing right in front of her, I froze; right next to Alice was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and she was smiling right at me.

**A/N: dun Dun DUN:) Hope the length was better for you all… that chapter should give away quite a few things that Bella's point of view didn't! Now the story gets interesting… review please! puppy dog eyes**


	5. Ch 5: Bella?

**A/N:** I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Thanks to **Just Call Me Mrs Lupin **(my sister)and **Pouncing Padfoot 146 **(practically a sister) who are awesome and proof read this!

Also a special thanks to all my reviewers, **174 reviews**! You all are _**AMAZING**_ (yes you are so amazing that I bolded, italicized, capitalized AND underlined the word) Really, I wouldn't update nearly as quickly if it weren't for you all … you make my day and make me so happy when I read your comments even if they are just "update soon" it shows you care! So keep it up:) ((Also, thanks to all who have favorited (yes I just made up that word…) the story – that's awesome too! But please comment if you haven't – I'd love to hear from you!))

Chapter 5: Bella?

BPOV

"Bella, Alice, over here," Mike yelled while waving his hands frantically around in the air to capture our attention.

"Come on, Alice," I said and pulled my friend through the crowded cafeteria, finally making it to the table in the back corner where I was quickly embraced by my boyfriend.

"Hey Mike," I said giving him a quick peck on the lips and then sat down at the table where my food already was.

"Hey Bells, I already got you and Alice your food. I knew you'd need it after shopping with this one" he said pointing his thumb in Alice's direction. Alice glared in his direction, but laughed anyway.

"I'm not _that_ bad, but I am starving so thanks Mike" Alice said while stuffing her face with the chicken sandwich in front of her.

"So, Mike who are your friends?" I said pointing to the others at our table. There were tow other guys there. One had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and was grinning at Alice and myself. The other was an average looking Asian guy, with shaggy black hair and a great smile.

"This is Eric," Mike said pointing to the boy with the great smile, I smiled at him in return, "and this is-"

"Tyler, Tyler Crowley," he interjected, "nice to meet you Bella." He was looking me up and down and making me quite uncomfortable, "Pleasure meeting you too Alice," he said briefly glancing at her.  
"It's nice to meet you too," I said, shifting slightly in my seat. "So, Mike this is your roommate, hu?"

Mike looked at Tyler then me, then Tyler again. "Yes … yes, he is," Mike said almost nervously, "Well we ought to be going, come on Eric and Tyler," he said giving Tyler a quick glare when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Bye Bells," he said kissing me quickly, "Bye Alice."  
"Bye boys," Alice said giggling. As soon as they walked away she turned fully towards me and said "Oh my goodness, Bella! Tyler was totally checking you out, and Mike was shooting daggers at him the entire time."

"That was so awkward," I said blushing slightly. Why would he be starring at me when beautiful Alice was sitting right next to me?

"Well, hurry up will you? The activity fair is already going on down on the field." Alice said finishing off her coke.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready." I stood up and followed Alice to the trash can where we disposed of our trays and then proceeded through the double doors and down to the field.

"So," Alice said while we were making our way down the field "I heard there is going to be a dance later tonight, kind of a welcome dance to meet people. I was thinking we should go."  
I glanced over to her; she knew I hated dances with a passion, why would she ask me if I wanted to go to one? "Alice…" I started only to get cut off by her.

"Bella, I know you don't like dances very much, but it's a good way to meet new people! We can check out the boy scene too, and I don't want to go alone." Alice pleaded, starring at me with her puppy dog eyes, the ones that she _knows_ I can't resist.

"Ugh, Alice, although I hate dances, and I will probably end up hurting myself as well as most surrounding me, AND although I am sure we won't meet any cute guys there… I will go with you, but only because you are my best friend and I can't resist those stupid eyes of yours when you beg!" I sighed, defeated.

Alice hugged me, "You won't regret it!" she said as we walked onto the field. "So what clubs do you want to join?"

"Um, I'm not sure?" Really, I wasn't planning on joining any clubs, but knowing Alice, that wouldn't work.

"I think we should join the Sprit Club, and then probably some sort of community service club…" She began to look around at the many signs and booths, searching for something to meet our needs. "Oh my gosh! Bella, I just had the most brilliant idea, ever!" Alice said, excitement showing across her face.

"What?" I asked skeptically, usually a brilliant idea to Alice meant awkward situations, and a horrible time for me.

"We are going to rush!" Alice jumped up and down.

"WHAT?! Alice, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly your standard blond hair, blue eyes beauty who loves to party, why the hell would I want to join a sorority!?" I practically screamed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, sororities aren't just for blonds, and they don't judge on eye color either. Come on, it'll be fun!" she said, skipping to the sorority sign up booth.

I trudged along behind her, what else could I do, while mentally thinking of as many ways as possible that I could get out of this later.

When we got to the sign up booth, a tall blond with blue eyes greeted us, what a surprise.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie, are you two interested in joining a sorority here on campus?" she asked, scanning us up and down.

"Yes we are. I'm Alice, and this here is Bella, how does the process of joining a sorority work?" she questioned.

"Well, after you sign up here you will be contacted by a girl know as the Rho Chi, who will tell you a little about each sorority here on campus, what they are known for, etc. Then you will go to each house for a party or meeting or some sort, where you will mingle with current sisters and if you impress them, later on you will be invited back. Eventually, a sorority will place what is called a bid on you and if you want to join that house, you accept it. After about another month or so, assuming you don't screw up majorly, you will be accepted into the sorority as a full time member!" Rosalie said. "The process is fairly simple"  
"Is there um, hazing?" I said this would be an easy way out; surly Alice wouldn't want to go through a hazing process.

"Nope, we leave the hazing to the men, we girls are far to mature for that, don't you think?" Rosalie asked rhetorically.

"Well, this sounds like so much fun. Where do we sign up?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Right here," Rosalie said, pushing a piece of paper towards us, "just write down your e-mail, phone number and name and you'll be contacted by a Rho Chi in the next two weeks."  
"Sounds great," Alice said signing both her name and my own and filling out the required information. "Well, we ought to be going," Alice said after finishing the form, "have to be getting ready for the welcome dance tonight! It was nice meeting you Rosalie, I'm sure we'll be seeing you around in the future" she shook Rosalie's hand and then pulled me away.

"Bella, this is so exciting! I've always wanted to join a sorority!!" Alice squealed.

"Yea, Alice. It sure will be an, um, exciting adventure" I said while still racking my brain for a way, any way, to get out of this – sadly I came up with nothing.

"We have to get back to the dorms, stat. I can't believe it's already 5:30! That only gives us like an hour to get ready! AH" Alice said as she began to walk faster towards our dorm.

I matched her pace, and soon what would have been a ten minute walk became a three minute near sprint to our room. Once we got into the room, Alice shouted something about taking a quick shower and then ran down the hall into the bathroom.

While Alice was gone, I decided to call Mike.

"Hey Mike" I said

"Bells, hey um, how are you?"  
"I'm good, getting dragged to some dance tonight with Alice. You want to come?"

"Well, I want to come Bella, of course I want to come, but I actually have other plans for tonight. Tyler and me are, um, just going to do some roommate bonding, and you know, play video games, Tyler has this weird idea in his head that he can beat me at Halo 2, I however, plan on proving him wrong tonight."

"Ugh, fine Mike. I just don't see why you'd rather play video games with your roommate, the guy you have been hanging out with _all_ day, instead of dancing with your girlfriend, who you saw for what, ten minutes, earlier today at dinner." I said, not hiding my irritation and disappointment.

"Aw, Bella, you know I want to dance with you. It's just, I already promised Tyler, and what kind of friend would I be to back out last minute on him?" Mike said, softening his voice.

"I guess …" I said, "But promise me tomorrow we'll hang out."

"Tomorrow, yes, tomorrow will work. I'll call you in the morning! I love you Bella, I have to go though." Mike said, hanging up his phone.  
"Love you too," I said even though the line was disconnected. Something was wrong with Mike, he wasn't acting like himself. I didn't get a chance to ponder what was wrong though, because a very wet and very frantic Alice came running into our room.

"Bella, shower, now and quickly!" Alice demanded and I quickly took my towel and showering items and went to the bathroom.

After the quickest shower of my life, I was back in the room.

"Good job, Bella," Alice said checking her watch, "now get dressed in the clothes I laid out for you while I finish my makeup, then I'll get started on you."

"Wait, what? When did I agree to you giving me a makeover?" I asked Alice. She gave me one of the looks I fear the most, the death glare, making it clear that she was in no mood for the fit I was about to throw. With that glare fully noted, I silently began to change into the low ride jeans and flowing dark blue shirt Alice had laid out on my bed.

Just as promised, as soon as I finished dressing, Alice made me sit down on the chair in front of the full length mirror Alice had bought and she began to do my hair.

"What do you think Bella? Hair down and light curls? Or up in a high, sophisticated pony tail?" Alice pondered.

"I think whatever you think is best." I said, trying to speed along the makeover process.

"Light curls it is then" Alice said as she immediately began to pull my hair this way and that drying it. After the drying stage was complete, she pulled out the curling iron and hair spray. Ten minutes later my brown hair was cascading down my back in a way only described as beautiful.   
Next, began the make up. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what Alice was doing to my face, only opening them when she asked me to so she could put on two coats of mascara. The entire process was a quite one, Alice too focused to talk, while I was too scarred.

After another fifteen minutes, my transformation was done. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked into the mirror. As always, I was completely shocked. I looked amazing, like a completely different person. The make up made my brown eyes pop, and enhanced my lips and cheekbones as well as gave me almost a glowing effect.

"Alice, I look great! You're amazing" I said, pulling my best friend into a hug.

"It helps to have a beautiful canvas to work off of, you know Bella." Alice said returning my hug.

We quickly checked ourselves again in the mirror, to make sure we looked good, and headed out to door at 6:25 sharp.

We walked into the dance at 6:35 and went straight for the drink table.

"So Alice, I don't see any of these cute guys, you promised me." I joked.

"Just wait Bella, just wait. I have a feeling some will show up soon enough." Alice said knowingly.

"Alice, is there something you aren't telling me?" I questioned.

"Well, I might have ran into two gorgeous guys earlier today who are meeting us here in a little bit." Alice quickly said.

"And you didn't mention this to me before because…?"

"I don't know! I'm sorry! But wait until you see them Bella! One, who by the way I call, is a tall blond who is obviously toned, and he was so cute. When I talked to him, he was nervous or something, because he kept stuttering and loosing his voice and just looked at me, penetrating my eyes the entire time, it was like he was reading my soul!" she signed in contentment. "Oh, and the other one, was just as tall as him, only he had bronze color hair and the cutest half smile I've ever seen. Just you wait Bella!"  
"In case you forgot Alice," I said "I do have a boyfriend already. Does the name Mike ring any bells?" I laughed.

"Right, well just because your dating Mike doesn't mean you can't appreciate another fine example of the male species." Alice giggled then turned towards the door, suddenly smiling broadly. "There they are" she said out of the corner of her mouth.

I looked in the direction that she was looking at and saw two guys, as perfect as she has described, walking towards us. I couldn't help but smile as I saw them get closer and closer and before I knew it they were in front of us.

"Jasper, Edward, you made it" Alice said and then quickly introduced me, "This is my best friend in the entire world Bella, Bella this is Jasper and Edward." She said pointing to each respectively.

I looked up at each of them and said a quick "Hello," before looking back down at the floor, blushing. As soon as I felt the red disappear from my face, I looked back up to see Alice and Jasper no where in sight, and an Edward starring straight at me, almost questioningly.

"They went to go dance," Edward said, answering my unspoken question, still looking at me confused.

"Oh, ok" I said looking at him, closer this time. Something about him looked familiar, like I knew him before or something…

"I'm sorry, this may sound extremely strange but, do I know you from somewhere?" Edward asked.

"I don't know" I was relieved that I wasn't the only one thinking he looked familiar, but still didn't know where I knew him from. I was racking my brain for some sort of connection when suddenly it dawned on me, Edward; the only Edward I have ever known was Edward Masen, from my childhood. I looked at the Edward and in front of me, and saw that it was in fact Edward Masen, he had the same boyish features he had so many years ago, although I could tell he was much more mature. "Edward, Edward Masen?" I questioned.

"Yes…" Edward said, still not figuring out where he knew me from.

"Oh my god, it's me Bella Swan." I said, watching as the realization hit Edward.

"Bella! Oh my god, it's been too long!" he said stepping in to hug me "I can't believe we lost touch after you moved. Everyone was so sad that you left, and I really meant to stay in touch, but wow! You sure have grown up" he said pulling away from the hug to have his eyes travel up and down my body. Only this time, instead of when Eric did it earlier, I was happy.

"You have too. What is the chance we'd go to the same college?" I said in disbelief, "Do you keep in touch with anyone from our old neighborhood anymore?"

"Yea, course, most of everyone still lives there, they are all doing well. You should go up there and visit them sometime; I know they'd enjoy seeing you again. You are sort of a legend up there, with that move you and Emily pulled during that last capture the flag game." Edward grinned remembering it.

"Yea, I can't take credit for that though, it was all Emily's idea."

"Well, either way, it was brilliant, the wish thing was horrible though," he shuddered, "the girls made us all be their slaves for a day, we had to play Barbie, house and make them dinner, only to have them criticize the entire meal." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, I never did get my wish! Thanks for reminding me," I said playfully.

Edward's eyes grew huge and he started to back away in fear. "Oh no…"  
"I'm kidding Edward, really do you think I'd make you pay up on a bet we made six years ago?!" I laughed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't say that so soon, you never know when you may want to make a wish" Edward said omnisciently, looking down at, well if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was starring at my lips.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"I've been good, I played on varsity basketball all throughout high school, and I am actually going to be on the school team here when the seasons starts."

"Really? That's amazing! Wow, I always knew you were good at basketball, but wow. I'll have to come and cheer you on at your games." I said.

"Yea, I'd really like that." Edward said.

"Hey Edward, Bella," Alice said walking up to us holding hands with Jasper.

"Alice, I already know Edward," I said, "we used to be friends back before I moved to Michigan."  
"Really?" Alice asked, looking at Edward then at me, then back at Edward "That is so weird!"   
"Tell me about it, so are you two having fun?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in Alice's direction.

"So much fun, hey Bella, do you have to go to the bathroom?"  
"Sure, we'll be right back," I said to Edward and Jasper, and followed behind Alice.

When the door shut to the bathroom, Alice turned towards me and began to talk a mile per minute "Oh my gosh, Bella! Jasper is so amazing! He is funny and sweet and smart and nice and cute and he totally gets me and he's single. He's also a great dancer and when I told him about my slight shopping obsession," I could help but laugh at that "he didn't laugh" she said glaring at me, "or look scarred or anything and he offered to go with me shopping sometime saying he needed new clothes. Although, I must say, what he has on tonight looks great, although I think he'd look great in a paper bag."   
"Wow, Alice, that's awesome!" I said sincerely.

"Uhhu, so now that I got all that out, what about you and Edward?"  
"What about me and Edward?" I asked

"Oh come on, it was obvious the way he was starring at you that he likes you. And you have history together; you were obviously brought back together for a reason. Fate, its fate I tell you!" Alice said

"Alice, first of all, there is no such thing as fate, we make our own choices and I like to think that I don't have my life predetermined already by some unknown force. And secondly, he was not starring at me, and if it was it was because he was merely in shock that we met up again after all these years."

"Oh, don't you give me that. I predict that you two will end up together by the end of this school year," she said confidently.

"Oh, and I'd never bet against your predictions, Alice" I said sarcastically, "Plus, as I remind you for the second time tonight, I have a boyfriend already."  
"Fine, Bella, fine. But mark my words, there is something more then friendship in those eyes of his when he looks at you"

"Consider them marked," I said quoting Pirates of the Caribbean. Alice giggled and we walked out of the bathroom and back towards Jasper and Edward who were casually leaning again a table in the corner.

"Hi again" I said to the guys standing in front of us.

"Hey," Edward said looking at me strangely again, I blushed and looked down for the second time that night.

"Hey Bells," Alice said. I looked up to see Jasper and Edward exchanging a look, something I can only describe as panic and realization. "Why don't-"  
Alice was interrupted by Edward "Bella, are you by any chance dating a guy named Mike?" he asked.

"Yea, why?" I asked, nonchalantly.

I saw Edward and Jasper again exchange the look while Edward responded coolly "We just um, met him earlier today along with his roommate, Tyler."

"Um, Alice, can Edward and I talk to you real quick?" Jasper asked, pulling Alice away before she had a chance to answer.

"We'll be right back Bella," Edward said, "why don't you go get a drink or something?"  
"Um, ok," I said, as I walked to get some water.

That was strange, why did they need to talk to Alice privately? I didn't worry too much about it, because I knew Alice would tell me later on in our room tonight, it would just take some convincing for her to tell, or if I got desperate enough, a little blackmail.

Not more then two minutes later, Alice, Jasper and Edward came up to me, all with grim looks on their faces.

"What's wrong you guys?" I said, getting nervous. It was only on rare occasions when Alice wasn't smiling, and when she wasn't, I knew something horrible happened.

"Bella, the guys here just told me something. Something you need to know, but I'm not sure how exactly to tell you." Alice said, playing with the sleeve of her shirt nervously.

"Ok…" I said, waiting for Alice to go on.

"Bella, honey, Mike is cheating on you. That's the reason why he couldn't come to the dance tonight, he's busy entertaining two girls in his dorm room." Alice said, looking straight into my eyes, looking for some sign of my reaction.

I cast my eyes downwards and muttered a quite "oh" and before I knew it the tears began to flow. Alice quickly engulfed me in a hug and whispered words of encouragement into my ear while I saw Edward and Jasper standing there looking at me with pity.

"Wh-what did I do wrong? Why would he want to cheat on me" I asked Alice.

"Nothing, nothing at all sweetie, he's an idiot, a jerk, you don't some guy like that."

"Alice is right, Bella, he's a jerk and an idiot for cheating on you," Edward said.

"Alice, can we just go back to our room? I'm not really in the mood to be here right now, especially with all these people around. They are starting to stare." I said.

"Of course, Bella lets head out now." She said releasing me from the hug but putting an arm around my waist, leading me out of the room. "I'll call you later Jasper" she said when we reached the exit.

I don't remember much of the walk home, I just remember crying. But soon my self pity took another form, anger and I decided I would get revenge on Mike, if it was the last thing I'd do. I would break his heart like he broke mine; make him wish he'd never cheated on me.

By the time we reached the dorms, I had a plan, the perfect plan to get back at Mike.   
I told Alice about it and she smiled like a proud parent, "Wow, Bella, I didn't know you could be so cunning and evil. You do know this will involve a shopping trip, though, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice, I realize that, but it will be totally worth it. Call the boys; we'll need their help if this is going to work."

"Ok," she said while dialing Jasper's number "Hey, Jasper, we need you and Edward to do something for us…" she said as she began to tell them the plan.

**A/N: So that was a long chapter. Hope you all liked it! Next chapter is going to be amazing, I can't wait! AH! And hopefully you can't either:) Revenge is so sweet … **

**Hate it? Love it! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Ch 6: Hell Hath No Fury

**A/N:** I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers! Seriously, you all are AMAZING! **252 reviews!** If I say that I love you… does that make me sound weird?! HAHA! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks as always to: **Just Call Me Mrs Lupin **(my sister) for editing this briefly

* * *

Chapter 6: Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned

EPOV

It was beyond hard watching Bella walk away crying knowing that some guy did that to her. _Mike Newton. _I would kill him; seriously kill him, for putting Bella through that pain.

"Jasper, come on, we are going to have a little chat with Mike." I said grabbing Jasper's arm almost violently.

"Right behind you," Jasper said, pushing his way through the crowd and finally reaching the door. As soon as we were outside, his phone started ringing. He glanced at the called ID and quickly picked up mouthing "Alice" to me

"Hey Alice," he paused "hold on I'm putting you on speaker phone so Edward can hear" Jasper said.  
"We need you and Edward to do something for us," she began. "We need you to get pictures of Mike kissing Jessica; you have to be sneaky about it though. We don't want him suspecting that you're up to anything. Do you think you can do that for us?" she asked sweetly.

"Why?" I asked confused. Why in the world would Bella _want_ pictures of her boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend, locking lip with another girl?

"Let's just call it a little revenge… we gotta go though. Call me when you get the pictures please. Thanks!" Alice said quickly.

"Ok," Jasper said, stealing a glance in my direction, eyebrow raised, "Sure Alice, we'll get right on that. Tell Bella we are sorry again."

"Wait, Alice, how is Bella doing?" I asked quickly.

"She's doing much better Edward, I think she's taking out all her anger in this revenge plot, you'll be impressed once you hear what it is. But as a little incentive, we aren't telling you the plan until you get us the pictures." Alice giggled.

"Okay, well we better get going. If I remember correctly Mike is having Jessica and Lauren over tonight at 10. So they should be there now. We'll call you once we have the pictures." I said as Jasper said a quick goodbye and closed the phone.

"So, Mike's then?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, man, I can't believe we have to go talk to _him_and pretend nothing is wrong. I would give anything just to be able to punch him, maybe give him a black eye for a week." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Me too, me too," Jasper agreed, shaking his head, "but we have to let Bella handle this how she wants to."

"I guess. Can we just try to sneak the pictures without actually having to talk to him? Maybe he won't notice us there if he is busy…" I drifted off, not able to finish off the sentence.

"We can try" Jasper agreed.

We finished our walk to Mike's dorm room quietly, each lost in his own thoughts. The entire time I thought about Bella. She had changed a lot since I last saw her six years ago. Back then she was cute in a tom-boy kind of way. But now, wow, she was beautiful. She had obviously grown up a lot, definitely not the tom-boy I used to know. I had to actually catch myself a couple times, because I kept thinking about how it would feel to hold her and kiss her soft lips. When she started crying, I felt an almost internal tug, pulling me towards her, telling me that I had to comfort her. I needed to make her smile again; I'd do anything to make her smile again.

Jasper's hand on my arm pulled me out of my thoughts, to see that we were in front of Mike's dorm. I glanced at my watch to see that it was already 10:30, Jessica and Lauren should be in the room. We quickly, but quietly, approached the door and put our ear to it, only to hear giggling and moaning. Yea, Jessica and Lauren were definitely in there, now only how to get a picture…

"Edward, I think the door is unlocked, we can open it just a little bit and stick the camera through and hope we get some good pictures." Jasper whispered.

I could not think of a better plan so I agreed, I twisted the handle to the door and opened it just enough to be able to stick an arm through and the camera. We paused temporarily, to see if they would notice the slight movement of the door, however they were oblivious to it. Jasper stuck his arm and camera through the door and I heard him take several pictures before pulling the camera back out into the hall. We quickly looked them over.

The first was of what I can only assume is Tyler's bed, because he was laying on it with Lauren on top of him, her lips to his own. Not helpful for us.

The second was Mike and Jessica. They were in a similar position as Tyler and Lauren, only Jessica's shirt was missing and Jessica was kissing his bare stomach.

We quickly clicked through the next five pictures only caring about the ones with Mike in them, they were almost a video. The next one had Mike kissing Jessica passionately on the lips. The next, Mike sucking on her neck. And the last one had him reaching for her bra.

It took all my internal restraint not to barge in there, punch Mike and tell him what an ass he is. "It's not what Bella wants, it's not what Bella wants" I kept repeating to myself as I began to follow Jasper back down the hall.

Once we reached outside, Jasper immediately called Alice.

"Alice, we have the pictures, are you sure Bella wants to see them? They are pretty graphic…" he drifted off and listened to Alice's response.

"Ok, sure that will work, see you tomorrow morning." Jasper said and hung up the phone.

"So?" I asked impatiently, "what did she say?"  
"She said thank you and that we are supposed to meet Bella and her tomorrow morning for breakfast at 8 a.m. and they'll tell us the plan and we'll give them the pictures." Jasper said matter-of-factly.

(I know some of you guys don't like when points of view change mid-chapter – but if I didn't do this, the chapter would end now and that is WAY short)

* * *

BPOV (the next morning)

I woke up to my alarm going off, and quickly turned it off. I glanced over at Alice's bed which was empty expect for a note. I got out of bed, stretched, then walked over to Alice's bed to read the note: _In the shower, after you read this put on the clothes I picked out for you on your closet door, Mike will eat his heart out. – Love Alice_

I quickly turned to my closet door to see a short jean skirt and skin tight red shirt. Of course, I thought as I rolled my eyes and quickly changed. Normally, I would never agree to this type of outfit, but it was all part of my plan. I looked skeptically into the mirror, only to see that the clothes fit me perfectly, Alice sure did know her stuff.

"Oh, good, it fits," Alice said, walking into the room brushing her hair. I nodded and walked over to where my phone was to see I had a text.  
I opened my phone and read the text: It's our two year anniversary tomorrow, baby. What do you want to do to celebrate? I love you. –Mike

I rolled my eyes, 'I love you?' HA! Please.

Sticking to the plan I responded a quick: I have an idea. Tell you about it later –Bella

I closed my phone and looked at the clock on the wall, 7:30, in half an hour we were supposed to be meeting the guys so they could give us the pictures and we could fill them in on our plan.

"Bella, come here, let me do your make-up" Alice said and I silently obliged, the things I will do for revenge. Ten minutes later I looked in the mirror to see that Alice gave me smoky eyes and put on a red shiny lip gloss which made my lips pop and sparkle.

"Isn't this a little much for the day time, Alice?" I asked questioningly.

"Bella, we want Mike to eat his heart out, trust me, he'll love this" Alice said "Now let's head out to breakfast!" Alice picked up her purse and headed out the door, I followed quickly behind.

Before I knew it I found myself sitting down at a table with Alice, Jasper and Edward looking at the pictures they took last night. If the first picture was bad, the second was horrible, the third horrific, and I could even look at the last one before I burst out into tears again.

Two years, two years wasted. I thought he loved me, I really thought he was the one. As childish as it sounds, I actually pictured our wedding and dreamt about our future life together. Last night, I knew he cheated, and felt horrible, but seeing the pictures made the pain a hundred times worse. I felt Alice's arms wordlessly go around me, and after a couple minutes I stopped crying.

I need to pull it together, I thought to myself. How are you going to make this work if you can't even look at the pictures without bursting out into tears? I scolded myself.

I looked back down at the photos, then up at my best friend, reunited friend, and new friend who were all looking at me with pity in their eyes.

"I'm okay, really" I said reassuringly "Alice, tell them the plan."

"Ok, if you're sure" Alice said, then turned to Edward and Jasper and explained the plan.

"Bella, you thought of this?" Jasper asked, mouth open.

"That is…. Perfect. He's going to be begging for your forgiveness and regretting he ever cheated on you" Edward said, surprised.

"Yea, well that is the point, Alice I think we need to go shopping." I said to Alice after glancing at the clock and noticing the time.

"Yes, you're right Bella. Do you guys want to come?" Alice asked the boys sitting across from us.

I blushed, thinking about Edward and Jasper there while we were shopping for the … clothes, and was quite relieved when I heard Edward saying "No, but thank you."

"Ok, well we will keep you updated. Bye" Alice said as she and I headed out the door, pictures in her purse.

Alice and I were women on a mission, once we reached the mall we went straight for the store that under any other circumstance I avoid like the plague. Victoria's Secret.

Alice knew exactly what to get so I just stood back while she picked up a couple baby dolls and lacy bras for me to try on. I tried on all the bras and baby dolls, modeling them for Alice as I went to hear her comments. After I went through them all, I choose the black bra with red lace. Alice nodded her head in agreement and also bought me a dark blue baby doll, saying that I might want to use it later on in life. Please.

After we checked out we hurried back to the campus. On the way I texted Mike saying I wanted to hang out with him, like he promised yesterday and said I'd meet him at his dorm room at 10. He responded with a short, ok.

Once we reached campus I quickly changed bras into my newly bought one and made sure the straps were visible before heading off to Mike's room. I quickly arrived at Mike's room, glanced down uncomfortably at my outfit, shifted it slightly, and then knocked on Mike's door after taking a deep breath.

He quickly opened it, stared at me, mouth open, then engulfed me in a giant hug and kissed me passionately.

"Nice to see you too, Mike" I giggled but mentally slapped him.

"Bella, you look hot baby!" He said stepping back, eyes roaming all over my barely covered body, stopping at my chest where his eyes seemed transfixed on my bra and breasts.

"Mike, eyes are up here" I said pointing to my face, he ever so slowly brought his eyes up to my own.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sincere at all.

"Anyways," I leaned in seductively, "I thought I'd give you a preview of your anniversary present tomorrow night" I whispered into his ear.

I saw him stiffen and then smile broadly, "Bella, I love you" he sighed into my hair.

"I know you do," I said through gritted teeth, "but I want my first time to be special" his eyes widened "so I want to come set up your room for the perfect atmosphere a little before hand. So would you mind giving me your keys and getting rid of Tyler for the night? And maybe staying out of your dorm until around 8 tomorrow?" I said gazing into Mikes eyes.

"No, Bella, god no, that's not a problem." He said still grinning like a kid in a candy store. "Do you want me to, um, do anything?"

"No, don't worry I'll take care of everything." I purred.

He nodded, unable to speak and then put his arm around my waist and led me down the hall.

As soon as we walked out of his dorm building, all the surrounding guys' eyes darted in my direction. I blushed slightly, and looked down while feeling Mike's grip around my waist tighten.

Just as planned, Alice came up to us a minute after we walked outside "Bella, Mike! How are you?"

"Great, Alice" he said still grinning, "how are you?"

"Good, good, Mike sorry but I need Bella. Shopping crisis" Alice said with mock horror.

"Alice, you'll never change," Mike laughed and leaned forward towards me, "I'll see you tomorrow Bella, oh here are my keys. I promise not to peek tomorrow until 8. I love you." He whispered in my ear then kissed me roughly on the mouth.

"Bye Mike" I said while being dragged away by Alice. As soon as we were out of ear shot I said "Thank you for saving me! If I had to pretend for another second that everything was fine I'd go crazy! But everything is set up, he totally believes it." I said high fiving Alice.

"You're amazing Bella, while you were with Mike I dropped off the pictures at Kinko's and they said they'll have them enlarged by 5 tonight."

"Perfect"

The rest of the day was filled with class. The first day of school is always boring, and college was no exception. All that happened was my teachers introduced themselves, they summarized their class, passed out syllabuses, and of course, there was the collective class groan when a teacher assigned homework the first day.

After my last class I had a quick dinner alone, went back to my room worked on my paper for English 1101 and fell asleep before Alice even got home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was awakened by Alice lightly tapping me on my arm.

"Come on Bella," she whined, "get up! We need to get you ready for today." She said, and the quickly pulled off the warm comforter that was protecting me from the rooms' cold temperature.

"Ugh, Alice! I'm up, I'm up" I said, getting out of bed slowly.

"Good, go shower" she said and headed to turn on her computer as I walked out of the room and towards the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later I walked back into the room, only to be attacked by Alice.

"Sit, Bella" she commanded me pointing to a chair in the middle of the room. I obliged and suffered for an hour while she poked and prodded me. After she was done she set a white sundress on my lap and told me to change. I quickly did and then turned to look in the mirror. As always when Alice made me over, I looked amazing.

"So, I was thinking this morning we go pick up the pictures, since we didn't get to last night. And then stop by Bath & Body Works for candles and then the flower store for those petals." Alice said, holding up her fingers as she listed our tasks for the day.

"Alright, let's go."  
On our way to Bath & Body Works I asked Alice "So, what did you do last night? You weren't back by the time I went to sleep."

"Oh, well Jasper and I went out for pizza an ended up talking and walking around campus for a while. I guess we lost track of time…" she dazed of for a second then glance at me, "He asked me to be his girlfriend, Bella" she said warily.

"That's great Alice!" I said and then narrowed my eyes in the direction of my best friend "Why don't you sound happy?"

"Well, I don't want to rub it in that I have a new boyfriend while your breaking up with yours tonight." She said, almost shyly.

"Alice, you're so silly. I am thrilled for you and Jasper; he seems like a really good guy."

"He is, and thanks. So has anything happened with you and Edward?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, clueless.

"Come on Bella!" she sighed, "He obviously likes you as I've stated before. Every time I talk to him he asks about you and I saw him starring at you at that party two nights ago and … and I think you like him too."

"He's probably just concerned, thinks I'll break down or something," I countered, "We are old friends, he probably just thinks of me as a little sister and is looking out for me."

Why would he like plain me anyways? I added in my head. When Alice gives me makeover's I'll admit I looked good, but normally, well normally I was just average. Edward however, he was model material; he would never like me, at least not in a romantic way.

"I've never seen any brother look at his sister the way Edward looks at you Bella" she threw her hands up "but since you are obviously stubborn and refuse to see it, I'll just have to prove it to you" she said matter-of-factly.

"What does _that_ mean?" I asked.

"You'll see" she said vaguely as she pulled into the Bath & Body Works parking lot.

Alice stepped out of the car, surprisingly calm compared to her usual pre-shopping excitement and walked with me into the store and over to the candle section.

We picked a total of twenty candles, various sizes; all the same flavor however, cinnamon – Mike's favorite. Once we bought the candles we headed to the store next door, which conveniently enough was a Kinko's.

The door chimed when we entered, calling the attention of the clerk, John as his name tag stated.

"Well John, I'm Alice and yesterday I dropped off some pictures for you to enlarge and I would like to pick them up now."

"Ah, Alice, okay let me go get your order" John said and then headed into the back. A minute later he came out with poster size, enlarged photos of Mike and Jessica, giving us a strange look.

"We get a lot of strange requests of things to be enlarged" John began, "but this has got to be one of the weirder ones. If I may be so bold as to ask, why are you girls picking up pictures of another girl kissing some random guy?"

Alice smiled and answered shortly, "Revenge."

"Ah" he said still confused but not wanting to press for more details.

We handed him the money and he then gave us the pictures, well now more posters. "Do you want the originals?" he asked.

"No, no thank you, after tonight I never want to see them again." I said quickly and began to walk out the door. Alice whispered something to John, but quickly followed me out.

"You girls have a great day," John shouted and waved as we waked out the door.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Alice while we walked back to the car.

"Nothing," Alice said.

We then drove to the flower store where we picked up the rose petals and went back to campus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 7 when Alice and I reached Mike's dorm room. I pulled out the key he had given me last night, and opened the door and walked into the room where I dumped all our supplies.

"Ok, let's finish this soon please." I said, as I began to open the bags.

"Let's drape this sheet over the bed like a canopy and hang it there" Alice said pointing to a hook in the corner.

We pulled the black sheet around the bed and hooked it up just like she suggested, creating a faux wall around the bed. Then Alice proceeded to place the candles strategically around the room while I sprinkled the rose petals on the floor in a path leading to the bed. We were done with that in a matter of minutes. I quickly sat on the bed and put on a sexy look Alice had me practice earlier, I bit my lip and looked up from under my eyelashes while making sure my bra was slightly visible. Alice took my phone and snapped a picture, giggling.

"Bella, you really do look hot. Mike is going to be drooling by the time he gets here" she said handing me my phone. I glanced at the picture and laughed, I looked like an idiot, but a hot idiot none the less.

I hit the send to button and selected Mike's name adding a message at the end: Mike, everything is ready for you baby. Open the curtain to your bed when you get to your room for a surprise.

While I was doing this, Alice started to go through Mike's closet and doing a little improvisation, took all his clothes out of his closet and stuffed them into the bag we brought the enlarged photos in.

After I sent the text I quickly wrote a note to Mike.

_Happy two year anniversary. You just lost the best thing in your pathetic life – Bella_

I placed the note on his pillow and then lifted the enlarged photos onto the bed, positioning them perfectly so he'd notice them as soon as he opened the curtain. I then quickly lit the candles, and walked out the door with Alice. When we got into the hall I looked back and glanced one more time at the room, it was perfect. Roses and the scent of cinnamon filled the room and the last thing he would expect when he opened the curtain would be the pictures. I laughed thinking of his lustful thoughts right now as he probably sprinted to his dorm room from wherever he was.

We quickly shut the door and ran all the way to our dorm, still holding the key to his room. If he thought I would just give it back to him, he had another thing coming.

"That felt … good" I said, out of breath, once we were safely in our room.

"Yea, one last thing" Alice said taking my phone and hitting buttons. Two minutes later she handed it back to me.  
"What did you do?" I questioned.

"Oh, I just changed your ring-back tone" Alice laughed. I raised an eyebrow and she just giggled more.

**A/N: So sorry that chapter had a lot of time jumps! I tried to make it as fluent as possible. I couldn't think of any other way to make it work … I hope you liked it though! Please review if you liked it, hated it or heck even just read it! I love to hear from you all! **


	7. Ch 7: The Book with the Yellow Cover

**A/N:** I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

This chapter is dedicated to **nobodyparticular** for being brilliant! And **BitNByTheBeatles **for being super nice! And my two 'sisters' :-P And, as always, to all my reviewers! **323** reviews! That's AMAZING!

Chapter 7: The Book with the Yellow Cover

Mikes POV

"Hello Sir, anything I can help you with today?" A middle aged woman asked as I walked into Borders.

"Um, no thank you. I am just looking around" I quickly lied and walked to the Psychology and Self Help section of the store.

When I got there I picked up the yellow-covered book I came for and sat down in a secluded corner and began to read, making mental notes as I did so.

It was quite informative, and had ideas and techniques I'd never even thought of. I soon became very absorbed in the text, picturing Bella doing everything the book was describing. I was so focused on the mental images of Bella and what we were doing later tonight that I didn't notice someone walk over, and stop so that they were standing right in front of me.

"Mike, Mike Newton?" he deep voice asked.

I instantly looked up only to see the guy I ate lunch with a couple days casting a shadow over me. "It's Jasper, right?" I questioned.

"Yea," he said clenching his fists. _What is his problem?_ I thought. I then saw him look down at the book I was holding and then back up at me. "Sex for Dummies?" Jasper questioned, chuckling.

I felt my face turn a bright red and stammered "Um, well you know, I was um, just reading it for fun, you know? It's not like I'm a virgin or anything, please! Lost that when I was practically 13 to a super model from… England. Yea, that's it – I was just bored and decided to do a little reading. It's so um, funny the things they write in these books, don't you think?" Jasper looked at me questioningly while I mentally slapped myself and decided to shut up before I made things worse.

"A super model from England, hu?" He asked and I just nodded my head. "What's her name?" he asked slyly.

"She um, her name was … Kate"

"Kate? Kate Moss?" Jasper said skeptically.

"Yea, totally" I said, grinning.

"You had sex with Kate Moss when you were thirteen. Right" Jasper said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever man, you don't have to believe it, don't mean it isn't true" I said getting defensive. No way in hell was I about to admit to him that I was a virgin, especially when I'd been dating Bella for so long. Everyone back home just assumed we'd done it, well maybe I hinted that we had, but still, no one had ever questioned my sex-life, or lack there or, and I didn't like Jasper's questions.

"Right, so you read Sex for Dummies in Borders in your free time?" Jasper said.

I felt the red creep back up onto my cheeks again "Well, no. I don't even know how I ended up with this book actually, I came here looking for a book for my history class and then thought I'd get a laugh or two by reading it" I lied through my teeth, while I stood up and put the book carefully back on the self and stepping away from it.

"You sure seemed pretty engrossed in it when I walked up here," Jasper said. _Why can't he just leave this alone? _I thought, frustrated.

"Yea, well" I was cut off by my phone vibrating. Saved by the bell! Or in this case, phone!  
Jasper noticed my phone going off, rolled his eyes and walked away, fists clenched again while laughing to himself. He is one weird guy I thought while I pulled my phone from my pocket.

I flipped it open to see a picture message from Bella. I smiled to myself, and opened the text. What I saw shocked me. It was Bella, my Bella, lying on _my_ bed looking beyond hot and oh my god. I pulled the phone closer to my face and confirmed what I thought I saw earlier, Bella was wearing a black lacy bra that was easily visible in the picture. There was a message at the end that I eagerly scrolled down to read: _Mike, everything is ready for you baby. Open the curtain to your bed when you get to your room for a surprise. _

I starred wide-eyed at the message and then scrolled back up to look at the photo again. I was the luckiest guy in the world. I quickly snapped my phone shut and practically ran out of Borders and to my car.

On the ride back to campus, I tried remembering everything I had just read. Man, I wish I could have read more, I thought to myself, cursing Jasper for interrupting me.

The ride to campus flew by, probably because I was going easily 40 miles over the speed limit. Once I was parked I sprinted to my dorm room, stopping before I entered to catch my breath.

"This is it, Mike" I said, talking to myself, "Don't screw it up. Remember what the book said." I took a deep breath and turned the handle to my room. When I opened it I gasped.

My room was transformed. There were rose petals everywhere, candles lit up the room and I smelled the distinctive scent of cinnamon; my favorite.

"Bella?" I said, in what I hoped what a seductive tone. "Baby, I'm here."

No response. That is strange, I thought. Wait, she said open the curtain, I remembered so I began to walk over to the curtain, preparing myself for the great night I was about to experience. I was about to pull back the curtain when I suddenly thought twice and quickly pulled of my shirt, throwing it onto Tyler's bed.

Then I slowly opened the curtain, smiling a seductive smile. When the curtain was fully pulled back, I looked up and felt all the color drain from my face.

In front of me was not Bella in sexy lingerie, but blown up pictures of Jessica and me making out. Shit.

EPOV

I was sitting at my desk trying to concentrate on this book I was supposed to read for my History class, when Jasper burst through our door laughing.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked while he continued to laugh, his face turning red from lack of oxygen, "Jasper, you okay?" I asked, now concerned.

"Oh.My.God. Edward! You are not going to believe who I just ran into!" Jasper said between deep breathes.

"Who?" I asked, truly curious.

"Mike Newton," he said before breaking out into laughter again.

I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes in Jasper's direction "How is that funny Jasper?" I asked, "Did you forget what he did to Bella?"

"No, no. Give me a minute" He said, holding up a finger and taking a couple more breathes before proceeding with his story "So, remember how I told you I was going to go to Borders to look around at books?" he asked.

I nodded while he continued his story "Well, I walked into the store and started browsing around and when I walked past the self help section I saw Mike sitting in the corner reading… reading Sex for Dummies." He barely got out before he started to laugh again. "So I walked up to him and asked him what he was doing and the idiot tried to convince me that he had sex with Kate Moss when he was thirteen and that he just reads sex books for fun."

I couldn't help it; I started to laugh with Jasper. As mad as I was at Mike right now, the mental image of him sitting in a corner in Borders desperately flipping through the pages of Sex for Dummies, probably taking notes, was too much to handle with a straight face.

"Anyways," Jasper said after a couple minutes of laughing, "He got a text mid-conversation with me and then ran out of the store. I figured it was from Bella so he's probably at his dorm by now, realizing his surprise isn't exactly what he thought it was."

My face quickly dropped from a smile into a tight line as I remembered exactly what he did to Bella. "I'm going to go drop him a hello" I said bitterly, "Be back later."

"Want me to come?" Jasper asked.

"No, I can handle it," I said as I walked out of our room and made my way to Mikes.

I didn't bother knocking as I opened the door to see Mike, shirtless, starring at the pictures on his bed, with a look of horror in his eyes.

"Mike" I said roughly.

He turned around immediately and was greeted with my fist. "This is for Bella" I said punching him again, "This is for the tears she spilt last night over you" I said throwing another punch, "And this is, well this is for being a complete ass" I said kneeing him in his groin, making him fall to the floor in pain.

I didn't even give him a chance to get up or respond, I kicking him one last time in the stomach and walked out the door, slamming it on my way out.

As soon as I shut the door my phone started to vibrate. I looked at it and saw I had a text from Bella. Curious, I thought but quickly opened it. What I saw made me literally freeze in my tracks.

Bella was lying on a bed, looking extremely beautiful and glancing up at the camera, penetrating it with her deep brown eyes. Why would she send this to me? I thought, not that I minded. It just didn't seem like a very Bella like thing to do. I saved the picture and quickly made my way back to my room.

"How'd it go?" Jasper asked as soon as I got inside.

"He'll have a black eye by morning, and quite a few bruises." I said solemnly.

Jasper nodded and then said "So want to call the girls and see what they are doing tonight?"

"Um," I thought back to the picture I just received, "I don't know, don't you think Bella is going to be worn out after today?"

"I'll call Alice and ask" Jasper said and before I could stop him he was on the phone with Alice.

I pictured Bella on that bed again, grinning up at the camera and couldn't help but smile. She was so gorgeous and she didn't even know. Then suddenly insecurities and doubt came flooding into my mind.

Did Bella want me to see the picture? What should I do when I see her? Act like a gentlemen and not mention it. Maybe she didn't mean to send it. But then if she did and I just act like nothing happened, will she get hurt?

"Edward, earth to Edward" Jasper said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, kind of zoned out for a minute. What's the consensus?" I asked.

"They say to come on over in thirty minutes. So I was thinking we could stop by the ice-cream store on the way over and pick them up some."

"Good idea, Jasper, let's go" I said putting $20 in my pocket as we headed out the door. Jasper was silent on the walk over to Scoops, the local campus ice-cream shop leaving me alone with my thoughts. Eventually I came to the conclusion that I would judge Bella's reaction to me and then act accordingly. If she acted like nothing was weird or wrong I'd just be normal old friend Edward, but if she showed even the slightest bit of liking to me I'd tell her my feelings.

We walked into Scoops and went to the counter to look at the variety of ice-cream flavors available.

"May I please have a plain medium chocolate ice-cream in a bowl?" Jasper spoke to the girl behind the counter.

After she quickly got his ice-cream she asked "Anything else I can get for you?"

"Yes, um, we'll also get rainbow sherbet, medium also" Jasper said and then turned to me saying "Alice's favorite, learned that last night" I nodded and continued searching for the ice-cream I wanted.

Once the girl handed Jasper the sherbet she turned her attention towards me, "And what can I get you, sir?" she said politely.

"I'll have the mint chocolate chip, same size" While she was getting me my order Jasper suddenly turned to me.

"We don't know what ice-cream Bella wants. Think we should just get her a vanilla? Everyone likes vanilla, right? Or we could call her, it'd ruin the surprise, but maybe we should…" Jasper said while scratching his head.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough," I said without thinking "that is her favorite."

"What? How in the world do you know that?" Jasper asked, incredulously.

"Um well," I started shyly "As you know already, Bella and I used to be friends a long time ago. Well, I remember one day in particular, we'd just finished running through the sprinklers in her parents' back yard when we heard the ice-cream truck's music. So of course we dashed into her house to beg her mom for money. She gave it to us after a minute of pleading and we sprinted outside to catch the ice-cream man. Once he stopped we walked up to the side of the car and ordered. I ordered first and got the screwball, you know the ice-cream with the gum at the bottom?" Jasper nodded and I continued my story "Well, I remember Bella getting extremely happy because the truck as selling chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream and after she paid for it she turned to me and said 'This is my favorite ice-cream ever' and took a giant bite out of it, only to get a brain freeze" I chuckled at the memory.

"What a Bella-like thing to do," Jasper commented.

"Sorry to interrupt, but here is your mint chocolate chip and chocolate chip cookie dough." I raised an eyebrow to her and she continued "Sorry, I couldn't help but hear your story and decided to get it for you without interrupting." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, well thanks then" I grinned at her "Here you go" I said handing her the $20, "Keep the change"

We walked out of the shop and began our walk to Bella's dorm. "Yep, she's practically the same as she was back then," I said continuing our conversation, "of course she has matured a little bit."

"You mean she is now a total hottie?" Jasper said winking at me.

I blushed and stammered "W-well, I guess"

"It's okay man, I won't tell her, but you are pretty obvious about it." Jasper said as we walked up to the girls' dorm room and knocked. Soon I heard the twisting of a door handle and looked up to see Bella and Alice smiling at Jasper and me, ushering us inside.

"We brought ice-cream" Jasper said holding up the cups.

Alice took hers from him and kissed him lightly on the lips, "You are too sweet Jasper," she said "You too Edward" she said winking in my direction.

"Here is yours, Bella," I said giving her the cup and spoon.

She looked inside and gasped "Chocolate chip cookie dough! My favorite! Thanks Edward!" she said ecstatically, and hugged me tightly. I grinned widely and looked over at Alice who I saw was studying me. I threw her a curious glance and then, slowly, pulled away from Bella's hug.

"Hey Alice, can you help me get napkins?" I asked her, she nodded as I pulled her into the hall saying a quick "We'll be right back" to Bella and Jasper.

"What's up, Edward?" Alice said innocently.

"What are you up to Alice?"

"Why, Mr. Mason, I have no idea what you are talking about." She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Alice…" I said warningly.

"Fine." She sighed "I sent you that picture from Bella's phone. It was used as part of our plan to get back at Mike. I was just trying to gage your reaction to it when you came in."

"And?" I asked.

"You like her." She said simply.

"No really Sherlock?" I said sarcastically. Hoping she was just talking about liking as in friends.

"You like her as much more then a friend Edward," she said as if reading my mind "I know you do, question is" she paused for dramatic effect "what are you going to do about it?"  
I let out a deep breath and said "I don't know. She probably doesn't even like me like that."

"She does, she just doesn't know she likes you like that yet" Alice said matter-of-factly.

"So what am I supposed to do then, All Knowing Alice?" I said.

She laughed "I like that name, but make her fall for you, romance her"

She made it sound so easy. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"That's for me to know and you to figure out." She said quickly running into the bathroom to grab some paper towels to use as napkins and then briskly walked back to the room where Jasper and Bella were sitting talking.

I hesitated momentarily behind her, thinking about what I should do before resolving that I'd figure out a plan later tonight. As for now, I'd just act normal.

"We have napkins!" Alice announced like it was a huge accomplishment.

"Yay," Bella giggled and took one.

"So, Bella, how are you?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Good. It feels so good to be done with Mike. It hurts what he did, and my heart still aches, but having closure is nice" she sighed contently.

"Oh, Bella. I have a funny story to tell you." Jasper said and then told her and Alice about his meeting with Mike earlier in the day. By the end of the story they were both laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"Oh my god, Bella. How were we ever friends with him?" Alice laughed.

"I have no idea," Bella said between laughs as she continued to eat her ice-cream.

"All I know is that Mike better never show his face around us again." Alice almost growled.

"That wont be a problem" Jasper said "I doubt he'll want to show his face to anyone for some time." He laughed.

"Why?" Alice and Bella said simultaneously.

I threw Jasper a glance, that he ignored, since he went on to say "Well, Edward paid Mike a visit after you all left and I have a feeling he's gonna have one heck of a black eye by tomorrow"

"You did what?" Bella said, shocked. "Edward, you didn't have to get involved. I handled it." She said quietly.

"I know Bella, and I'm sorry. I just felt like I had to do something and I couldn't control my anger." I said eyes downcast.

"I'm not mad Edward! You fought for my honor, how noble" she said sarcastically "I am just surprised that's all. I don't remember you being the violent type."

"I'm not usually. I just felt like I had to do that though, no one hurts you and gets away with it" I said before thinking about it.

She gave me a curious glance and searched my eyes for something, after a minute she sighed and responded "Well, thanks for sticking up for an old friend"

"What are _friends _for?" I said, slightly wincing at the word friends.

Alice seemed to notice the awkwardness that just filled the room so she suddenly suggested we watch a movie.

After all agreeing on a movie, 1408, we all moved up to the beds to get comfortable.

Jasper automatically went over to Alice's bed and snuggled in beside her, leaving me with only one option, to sit with Bella on her bed.

Bella patted the empty space next to her and wiggled her finger signaling for me to come over. I quickly obliged and got settled in. It was only after settling in that I noticed for the first time in my life exactly how small twin size beds were. Bella and I were practically pushed up against each other; I was so close that I was able to smell her strawberry shampoo. I was beyond tempted to turn towards her and run my hands through her long, brown hair and kiss her deeply. I knew, however, I couldn't and I resisted the urge by shifting as far away from her as the small bed allowed and clenching my fists.

Alice turned off the lights and began the movie as I sighed and prepared myself for the longest two hours of my life.

**A/N: **Hey all! I am SOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update! I can't say I'm sorry enough! I had a super long Lit paper to write (twelve pages and that's a lot for me… especially a boring research paper!) Anyways – please comment, they really do mean a lot and only take a minute :)


	8. Ch 8: Good Morning, Beautiful

**A/N:** I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

As always – many thanks to all my reviewers! You all are amazinggg!! 416 reviews! 85 for last chapter! That's awesome! Maybe one day I can get 100 … but heck, 85 is great! AHHH!! hugs you all Hope you like the chapter! …

Chapter 8: Good Morning, Beautiful

BPOV

He beat Mike up for me, he fought for _me. _ I kept repeating his words in my head, "No one hurts you and gets away with it."

When he said that, I could have sworn I saw something different in his eyes. Passion? Love? _It couldn't be_ I thought to myself shaking my head. I looked at the boy lying next to me. He was as far away as possible, with clenched fists looking as if he was in actual pain. _Was it that horrible to have to sit on the same bed as me?_ I thought and then realized, there was no way he liked me as anything more then a friend, if even that. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when the movie turned began.

I watched the screen in horror, realizing that the main characters name was Mike. I hadn't seen the movie before, but Alice was always talking about it, surely she wouldn't have picked the movie if she remembered the main characters name was Mike, would she?

"Oh my gosh, Bella." Alice said, pausing the movie a couple minutes in "I feel like an idiot, do you want to watch another movie?" I knew she was referring to the characters name.

"No," I said, gulping hard, "It's ok; it's just a name, right?"

I could see the outline of her head nodding in the dark and could almost feel her eyes staring at me, trying to see if I meant it.  
"Really, please continue the movie." I said, reassuringly.

"Ok, hold on" she said going back to the main menu and changing it to directors cut, "The ending is better," she said answering all our unspoken questions as to what she was doing. As soon as she was done, the movie started again.

It didn't start off too badly, Mike was just trying stay in room 1402 since he heard that it was haunted; however, things soon took a turn for the worse.

When Mike finally got into the room he scanned the walls with a machine and it started to show the past deaths in the room, as well as blood, a lot of blood. Ew. I scooted towards Edward, unconsciously, and searched for his hand. Once I grabbed onto it, I squeezed it and focused my attention back on the movie. Then suddenly, it showed a man in the corner, hung and looking disgusting, I gasped and then Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Shortly there after, Mike's hands were slammed down on by a window and got extremely bloody. I moved closer to Edward, fitting into his sides when I heard him take a deep breath, clearly freaked from the movie too.

I was ok, if you could call it that, until Mike was trying to escape from the room and then fell down from the vents after seeing a dead body, I screamed and actually jumped, landing closer then ever to Edward. I put my head on his chest and breathed in deeply his scent which calmed me.

I felt Edward stiffen beneath me and suddenly I was glad the room was dark so no one could see how red my face was. It was just then that I realized our current position; I was practically lying right on top of Edward, in a dark dorm room, on a small bed. I tried to quickly move back to my side of the bed, but felt Edward arms wrap protectively around my waist.

"It's okay" he whispered into my ear and then his hands brushed away the hair from my face.

It was official; I could no longer concentrate on the movie. All I could think about was how good it felt to be this close to Edward and the lingering tingling feeling on my face from where he had just touched it.

I looked over at Alice's bed to see her and Jasper in a similar position as Edward and me, only they were looking longingly into each others eyes. I looked away, embarrassed to have witnessed such a private moment between them and concentrated again on the man oh so close to me.

What I would give to feel his lips on mine right now, to feel his hands through my hair, to be able to put my own hands through his own copper colored hair. I sighed and decided before I lost control to focus on the movie again.

I tried; I really tried, to focus on the movie. But it was so hard; I ended up staring at the screen, jumping or gasping slightly at the scary parts, but for the most part I was in a daze. I was getting tired, too, very tired. It was like the entire day's events were just now catching up to me, so I decided to close my eyes for a little.

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping from outside my window and the sun shinning in, hitting my closed eyes making me see red. As usual I lifted my hands, to brush through my hair and stretch when I suddenly felt something, no someone. I opened my eyes quickly and glanced next to me to see none other then Edward Mason. He must have fallen asleep too last night. He looked so peaceful, and has a small smile on his lips, looking quite like an angel, especially because of the way the sun was hitting him. His arm was draped over my waist and I was pulled close to him, close enough to smell his shirt and cologne. I smiled, then blushed, realizing how awkward this would be if he were to awake right now. I glanced at the clock next to my bed to see it was 9:20 AM, so early.

I then saw something move out of the corner of my eye and before I knew it, Alice was standing over me, grinning widely.

"Someone looks comfortable," she whispered, still smiling broadly.

"Alice, help me please." I said, almost begging, "This will be beyond awkward if Edward wakes up and sees us this close, let alone if he hears us talking about him."  
"Oh, I doubt he'd mind that much if he awoke to this." She said, while I narrowed my eyes.

"What?"

"Come on Bella! He likes you! Get that little fact through that thick skull of yours already will you?" she tapped on her head lightly, and then glanced at her watch "Oh, got to go, Jasper is meeting me for breakfast in ten minutes, we'll bring you two something back." Alice winked and then skipped out the door.

And with that she was gone, leaving me alone to deal with Edward. I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms, only to be pulled back in closer then before and to have his grip tighten around me.

I sighed, and then decided I might as well enjoy this while I could and then pretend to be asleep when he woke up.

I snuggled into his warm, strong arms and sighed in contentment. Then glanced up at Edward again, and gently pushed some hair off of his face, as I did so he smiled then shifted and opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" he said, staring down as me.

"Um, h-hi," I awkwardly stuttered, I was supposed to be pretending I was still asleep!

"I must say, this is a great way to wake up in the morning," he chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

"Yea, um, I guess we both fell asleep last night while watching the movie." I said, stating the obvious.

"Suppose so," he said looking at me strangely.

I shifted nervously under his gaze then got up out of bed "Alice and Jasper are bringing us back breakfast, so, um, I'm going to go shower real quick, you can turn on the TV if you want or read a book" I said pointing over to my enormous collection on my desk.

"Impressive," he said nodding "Still like to read I see."

"Yep," I said shortly, "Well, be right back." And with that I left the room carrying my bathroom supplies and quickly ran to the bathroom.

Once I got there I stepped into the shower, undressed and tried to clear my mind. The water was cold, ice cold, but that was exactly what I needed. After five minutes I stepped out, dried myself off and changed into a dark blue t-shirt and my favorite blue jeans, knowing that Alice would most likely make me change later into something she deemed better later on anyways.

I looked at the mirror and sighed, _what would he possibly see in me? _ I thought as I mindlessly ran my fingers through my hair realizing I left my brush back in the room. After my hair was detangled for the most part I took a deep breath and walked back into my room to find Edward lying on my bed reading one of my guilty pleasure romance novel books. I blushed.

"Of all the books you could have chosen, you chose that one?" I said, trying to make a joke out of it.

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow "I didn't know you liked these beach reads." He said, still flipping through the book.

"Yea, well, they are my guilty pleasure. Alice bought me one as a joke, and I actually ended up liking them." I said, walking towards the mirror with my hairbrush. As I was brushing my hair Alice and Jasper walked into the room, and the smell of syrup filled the air.

"Edward, man, I didn't know you liked to read those kinds of books!" Jasper said, laughing "First Mike, now you, who's next!" He said throwing his hands up in the air in mock horror.

Edward looked down at the book he was reading and then said, in a voice perfectly mimicking Mike's "Um, well you know, I was um, just reading it for fun, you know?" and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Dude, you sounded just like him" he said as he slapped him on the back and then said "We have food!"

Edward got up from off the bed and sat on the ground, where I then sat next to him as we were handed food.

"Pancakes, bacon and melon for Bella," Alice said listing off my favorite breakfast foods. "And waffles, waffles and more waffles for Edward."

"Thanks," I said as I cut my pancakes while I watched Edward stuff the waffles into his mouth, whole.

"So, how has your morning been?" Alice said glancing between Edward and me.

"Ah, good," Edward said between mouth-fulls.

"Hm, well that's _good_" Alice said, exaggerating the good. "Oh, Bella, before I forget, we got an e-mail this morning from Rose"

Rose, that name sounded familiar, but why? I couldn't place the name so I asked after a brief moment "Um, who's Rose? Name sounds familiar, but isn't ringing any bells."

"Rose, sorority Rose. The girl we talked to at the booth that one day about joining a sorority on campus. Remember now?" Alice asked.

I did remember, completely forgot until now, but none-the-less remembered now. "Ah" I said as I started to work on my melon.

"Yea, well anyways, turns out she is going to be our Rho Chi! We are meeting her at noon," she said nervously, "So hurry up and finish because we have to get ready!"

"You girls are rushing?" Edward asked.

"Yep," Alice said, looking through her clothes and picking out a simple sun dress with white heals. "Aren't you?"

"Well, we weren't really thinking about it-" Edward started when Jasper interrupted him

"-But if you are, we will. I think that guy, Emmett, the one we ran into a couple days ago is the president of a frat, we'll talk to him about it." Jasper said to Edward while looking at Alice smiling.

"Great!" Alice said, and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Okay," I said, quickly finishing the last of the melon and bacon and taking a sip on the orange juice. "Done" I said proudly just as Edward was finishing up his last waffle. _How had be managed to eat six waffles in the time it took me to eat two pancakes and a little melon and bacon_. I couldn't help my think to myself. Boys.

Alice was going through my dresser and closet, searching for the perfect outfit, throwing clothes blindly onto the bed that she thought were possibilities when Edward said "I'll take that as our cue to leave" he gestured to the clothes on the bed and the others mid-air. "Bye Alice, Bella thanks for breakfast." He said formally as he and Jasper walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Now, you need to an outfit that is cute and mature but says that you like to have fun." Alice said talking to herself, "I'm thinking this shirt paired with black leggings" Alice said to me this time, pointing to the shirt on the bed. It reached about mid-thigh and was pink with black dots. I threw her a questioning glance, but put the outfit on anyway. I didn't get a chance to look in the mirror because as soon as I was dressed and Alice gave it an once-over, she started to do my makeup. "Just a little something to make your features pop," she said while putting on a little mascara and lip-gloss. "All done" she said stepping away from me and smiling.

I got up and looked in the mirror to see that I looked great, the long shirt clung to my body loosely, just enough to show that I had a good figure, but not tight enough to make me have trouble breathing and the little makeup gave me the natural look I love.

"I wanted you to be comfortable," Alice said, "No point in you looking hot if you weren't going to be comfortable in the clothes, especially today."

I nodded and thanked her and she began to work on her own makeup touchups. She'd already put on makeup when she went out for breakfast with Jasper earlier, so all she had to do was apply a little more lip-gloss and she was done, looking magnificent as always.

"Alright, let's go" Alice said glancing at the clock showing that it was 11:45. "Better a little early then a little late."

I nodded in agreement, picked up my purse and followed her out the door and down the hall.

"She said for us to meet her at the field" Alice informed me, and grabbed my hand and we walked down the sidewalk.

"Nervous?" I asked, knowing full well that whenever she grabbed my hand she was nervous or scared.

"A little, yea" she admitted timidly, "I mean what if she doesn't like me? Or I end up being the only girl rejected from all the sororities?"

"That is not going to happen, Alice." I said, squeezing her hand "If anyone will get rejected it'll be me. They are going to love you, I promise."

"They are going to love you too, dork." Alice said letting go of my hand and hitting me playfully on the back. "There she is" Alice said pointing to Rosalie sitting at a table surrounded by three other girls.

We made our way over and once we got there the blonde beauty looked up at us and said "Alice, Bella welcome, please sit" she gestured to two seats that we immediately took. "This is Sandy, Claire, and Katie" she said pointing to each girl as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you" Alice and I said simultaneously.

"We are just waiting for," Rose looked down at a list "Lauren and Jessica then I'll start talking about the various sororities on campus and what they have to offer as well as the process of rush. Until then feel free to talk among yourselves."

The girl next to me, Claire, turned towards me and said "So where are you from?"

"Um, well I've moved around a couple times as a kid, but the last place I lived was Michigan, that's where I met Alice" I said pointing to Alice who was busy talking to Sandy. "How about you?"

"Georgia," she said matter-of-factly "My grandmother and mother were both in sororities down there and I'm supposed to continue the tradition up here I guess."

"Yea, Alice wanted to rush so I decided to join her." I said, leaving out the part about being practically forced to join her. Just then two girls walked up and sat down behind me.

"You must be Lauren and Jessica," Rose said looking at her watch "I must stress the importance of being on time to meetings, ladies; showing up five minutes late is not going to impress any sorority on this campus, or anywhere."

I smiled at Claire and turned back so I was facing everyone at the table, and froze.

Sitting in front of me was none other then the girl in the pictures with Mike. Alice evidently also noticed this since she was glaring at her and coughed slut under her breath, quietly enough for Rose not to hear but the girl definitely heard and returned Alice's death glare until Rose announced that we would go around the circle and introduce ourselves.

I didn't pay attention much during the introductions although I knew I should have. I just kept thinking about how horrible it was I was going to have to be nice to this girl and face the fact that we may even end up being sorority sisters, the idea made me want to gag. The only thing I remembered when the introductions were done was that the girl in the pictures name was Jessica and she seemed just as slutty as the pictures suggested she was.

After the introductions were complete, Rosalie talked briefly about each sorority on campus and then said that there is going to be a party next week where we would go to each house and mingle with its members and then pick a house we liked the most. It all seemed simple and straight-forward enough, and soon the meeting was over.

Alice stood up and shook Rose's hand, thanking her for meeting with us today and I followed suit and we quickly walked away.

"Can you believe that Jessica is in our group?" Alice said her name with venom.

"I know," I said, still slightly dazed by the fact "Maybe she didn't know Mike had a girlfriend." I said, not believing it myself but wanting to hear Alice's opinion.

"Please" she said, dragging out the word so that it was two syllables, "did you look at her? Hear her speak? She is the type that would totally stoop to the level of making out with a guy that had a girlfriend. It probably makes it all that much more fun for her, actually"

"Probably, Rosalie had to have seen how fake she was, right?" I thought out loud to Alice.

"Yea, Rose did not look impressed at all with neither her nor her friend," Alice said and then suddenly smiled and said "On a brighter note this party next week sounds like the perfect reason to go shopping. Not that you ever need a real reason… but still."

"That is a brighter note?" I said, grunting, "Alice, I hate shopping. Can't you just go while I stay here?"

I was expecting Alice to say no right away, so when she didn't I got confused and stopped walking. She stopped with me and started to stroke her chin like an evil genius. "Well …" she began "there is one circumstance that I would let you skip out on shopping."

"What!?" I practically shouted "What is the circumstance! I'll do ANYTHING!"

Her smile widened "Anything" she said quoting me, "Okay then, I'll let you out of shopping if, and only if, you have a date instead."

I gaped at her, mouth hanging open, "Alice, I don't think I can find a date for today on such sort notice. I mean, I don't know anyone really yet." I said softly.

"Oh, you know people and I can think of one person who I know for a fact is free tonight and would probably love a date with you."

"Oh really," I said sarcastically, "and who would that be, Alice?"

"Edward of course"

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, "Alice get this through _your _thick skull," I said mimicking her words to me earlier "we are just friends, old friends." _No matter how much I'd like to be more_ I added mentally.

"Well, it's either you ask Edward out or you come shopping with me" Alice said and then begun to walk again.

I groaned, but followed her and weighed my options on the way back to our dorm to pick up our book bags to go to our afternoon class.

On the one hand, I would do just about anything to get out of shopping with Alice, especially since I just went so recently. On the other hand, though, asking Edward out could make our very fragile friendship awkward and possibly ruin it forever.

"Oh, and Bella?" Alice said when we got to our dorm and picked up our backpacks, "I heard the winter clothes are finally in all the stores, so I think we'll pick out our entire wardrobe for this season. Meet you back here after class either way you decide" She winked at me then walked out our dorm.

That was it; no way was I going wardrobe shopping for the entire season with Alice. I took a deep breath, pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Edward, hey, it's Bella, what are you doing later today?" I asked in what I hoped sounded like a casual voice.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, and as always please review if you liked it, hated it or even just read it (which I know you did if you've gotten this far!) Also, please take a minute to go vote on my poll on my homepage (is that what you call it?) I'm curious as to whether you all want Jake in this story at all or not… Also, are you all interested in hearing EPOV during the movie? Or do you want the next chapter to be a continuation from this one? Review please!


	9. Ch 9: My Friend, Bella

**A/N:** I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Wow, I feel like a genius – last chapter I put "maybe she didn't know Mike had a boyfriend" when OBVIOUSLY it was supposed to be girlfriend. Thanks to all those who corrected me on that :-P Thanks so much to all you reviewers … you make me so happy! Keep it up please! Enjoy…

Chapter 9: My _friend_, Bella

EPOV

I'd seen 1408 before a couple times, once with my old guy friends and once with Tanya back before I left for college, but I completely forgot the main characters name was Mike. I felt like such an idiot after the movie started when his name was mentioned for the first time, and felt even worse when I felt Bella stiffen from the sound of his name. Alice quickly realized this problem, however, and she paused the movie asking Bella if she wanted to watch a different movie, once Bella said she was fine, Alice started the movie again and I took a deep breath to calm myself, again mentally preparing myself for the next couple hours of sharing a bed with Bella.

It wasn't helping at all that I just wanted to reach out to her and hug her and make that frown from her face disappear. _Would that be crossing the line of friendship? _I thought to myself. _Surely a simple hug wouldn't be taken as anything more then a friend comforting a friend, _I thought as I continued my internal struggle. 

Ever seen Emperor's New Groove? The part when Kronk is trying to decide whether to save Kuzco or not from the waterfall? You know the devil and angel that pop up on his shoulders and are talking to him, trying to convince him to either kill or save Kuzco? Well, that was exactly like the internal struggle I was having in my head right now, without the crazy cartoon characters, of course.

Self one: Comfort her, she needs you right now.

Self two: She's fine

Self one: And how do you know that?

Self two: She SAID she was fine. 

Self one: She just said that so she wouldn't ruin our night, go comfort her!  
Self two: If you comfort her, it'll make things awkward between you two.

Self one: No it wont, it would just be being a good friend. Good friends comfort each other! 

Self two: Pshh…good GIRL friends…men are manly. We say "OH you're scared? BOO! Bet cha you're even more scared now!" And plus, what gives you the idea that you'll be able to resist kissing her when you are that close? Even _if_ she didn't think the hug was awkward, I'm pretty sure she'll suspect something is up when you attack her with your lips. 

I sighed, self two did have a good point, there was no way I'd be able to be that close to her, to be able to smell her up close like that, to have her in my arms, and then resist those soft, full lips of hers. I decided I'd just focus on the movie.

Not more then ten minutes in I heard Bella gasp and then felt her hand wrap around mine, squeezing it. I looked down at our hands quickly, surprised and then watched Bella out of my peripheral vision. She was clearly freaked as she was staring at the TV wide-eyed and mouth slightly open when suddenly she gasped at a scarier part of the movie.

Before I could think I squeezed her hand reassuringly and then focused my attention back on the movie and not the beautiful _friend_ lying next to me. 

When the part of the movie came where Mike's hands get stuck in the window, I felt Bella move closer to me until she was lying right next to me. I quickly took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself. _Whose brilliant idea was it to watch a scary movie?_ I thought. Why didn't I think that watching a scary movie would frighten Bella, thereby forcing her to seek comfort in the closest thing possible, which just so happens to be me? Funny how things work out randomly like that, then it hit me like a ton of bricks… Alice! 

It was Alice who suggested the movie idea; in fact it was Alice who came up with the movie. She knew how scary movies affected Bella; this was all part of her plan to get us together. To bad her plan was failing, sure this moment would be amazing if Bella liked me, however; since she just thinks of me as a friend, here I am stuck, thinking to myself how much I wish she did like me instead. Man, am I lame.

It was just after this thought when I heard Bella scream and felt the bed shift a little as she literally jumped in the air, landing well … on top of me. I froze. Here Bella was, an amazing girl, lying on top of me in a dark room, on a small bed… stop stupid hormones! It took Bella a minute to realize her current position and when she did she began to shift back to her side of the bed, before she could move though I quickly put my arm around her and whispered in her ear "It's okay."

Talk about the understatement of the year. Okay? Okay? It was more then okay, having Bella this close to me was… indescribable. 

I noticed she had some hair covering her beautiful face, and my hand, having a mind of its own, pushed it back gently. As soon as my brain realized what my hand was doing it pulled it away and was on overdrive for the rest of the movie, preventing me from doing what my limbs oh so desperately wanted to do. 

When the movie ended I looked down at Bella and saw she was sleeping quietly. I then looked over at Alice's bed where I saw Jasper and Alice sleeping peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms. I reached for the remote control for the TV and hit the power button, turning off the TV and also the little light that was left in the room. 

I decided that since it was late, and Jasper clearly wasn't heading back to our room, that I'd stay as well. I started to get up so I could sleep on the floor when I felt Bella's arms wrap around me and pull me back towards her, sighing contently when I was next to her. 

_Well this sure beats sleeping on the floor_ I thought and made myself comfortable next to Bella. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to commit to memory every feeling, scent, touch, emotion I was having right now. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was in heaven, with a lovely angel lying next to me. It was in that moment I decided, given the next opportunity, I would tell Bella I liked her and wanted to date her. I smiled at the thought of Bella and me dating, holding hands between classes and falling asleep together like this nightly, ah, would that be wonderful. With that thought I drifted into a peaceful sleep…

I awoke to the sound of Bella's soft voice "Alice, help me please. This will be beyond awkward if Edward wakes up and sees us this close, let alone hears us talking about him" 

I suppressed a grin and listen, eyes still closed, pretending I was still asleep.

"Oh, I doubt he'd mind that much if he awoke to this." Alice said, as always being absolutely correct.

"What?" Bella's voice sounded confused.

"Come one Bella! He likes you! Get that little fact through that thick skull of yours already will you?" I could hear the frustration in her voice and stiffened a little, was I that obvious? "Oh, got to go, Jasper is meeting me for breakfast in ten minutes; we'll bring you two something back." I heard a dorm shut and felt Bella trying to squirm her way out of my arms. 

Oh, no, she wasn't leaving just yet. I wanted, no needed, her to be close for a little longer, so I pulled her back closer then before to my body, enjoying what could be the last time ever we would be this close.

I felt her relax into my grasp, maybe she fell back to sleep I thought? Just as I was about to open my eyes to see, I felt her hand on my face, pushing back my messy hair. I could no longer pretend I was asleep; I smiled and then opened my eyes to be greeted by a pair of brown eyes gazing up at me. 

"Good morning beautiful," I said, without thinking and then mentally hit myself. It was true she was beautiful, no doubt, but that is no way to greet a friend.

After a few awkward moments, she said she had to go shower and told me I could read a book while I waited for her return. I nodded and then walked over to her stack of books, filing through the classics, an impressive collection of Shakespeare's poetry and then… wait what is this? I picked up the small, paperback book and stared at cover. Summer in the City.I flipped to the back of the book and read the brief description. It was a love story, one of those girly romance novels, the kind that make you blush while reading. Bella reads these types of books? I was intrigued and walked over to her bed and started to read the book. I hadn't gotten more then twenty pages in when Bella walked back in the door and blushed after realizing what book I was reading. 

She quickly proceeded to tell me how it was a guilty pleasure of hers to read it, thus explaining the worn in binding and tattered edges. 

Before I had a chance to put the book down, Jasper and Alice burst through the door with breakfast, and Jasper made a quick remark about my choice of reading material but I, being just as fast, turned it into a joke by mocking Mike's words yesterday. 

I ate my meal quickly and stopped only briefly when Jasper volunteered us to join a fraternity. Soon after clothes started flying, literally, and I took that as our cue to leave. With Jasper, I left Bella and Alice to sort through their belongings to find the perfect outfit for their meeting later that day. 

"So, we are joining a fraternity?" I said skeptically to Jasper.

"Well, man, I know it is kind of random and late in the game. But I think I'd be really fun, plus we'd get automatic invites to all the big parties, the ones sorority sisters like Bella and Alice will attend. Remember Emmett? I say we go over to his dorm and talk to him about it, just see if we are interested at all."

I sighed "Okay, I guess I see your point. And who knows, maybe it'll turn out to be fun." 

When we reached Emmett's I knocked on his door and stepped back waiting for him to open it.

"Come in" I heard a voice shout from inside the room. I threw Jasper a questioning glance but pushed open the door only to see none other then Emmett dancing around with his iPod in his ears.

When he saw us he pulled out the headphones and said "So you're definitely not Rosalie" 

"No, sir, we aren't." Jasper said formally.

"Sir?" Emmett said, "I don't see any old men around here, call me Emmett please" 

"Right, well I don't know if you remember us, we met a couple days back." Jasper said.

"Briefly remember it," he said thinking "Jasper and Edward right? What's up?"

"Well," I stepped in "Jasper here and I were just thinking about joining a fraternity and wondering how we do so."  
"Were you now?" Emmett said, smiling broadly "You've come to the right man then, sit down boys." He said pointing to two chairs near the wall. We quickly obliged and he started to talk about the fraternities on campus, focusing mainly on his own. 

Turns out we were late in signing up, and the fraternities had already picked their candidates. Luckily for us, Emmett said he liked us so he said he'd let us rush for his frat. We gave him our numbers, and he told us to have it with us at all times, as he might call a meeting or have some sort of task for us to do. 

We then left his room and started to walk back to our dorms. On the way back my phone started to ring and I picked it up instantly after looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said

"Edward, hey, it's Bella" she said, stating the obvious, "What are you doing later today?"

"Um, n-nothing" I stuttered, ignoring the curious glance Jasper was giving me. "Why?"  
"Well, I was thinking we could do something." She said.

"Do something?" I repeated. "Sure, that sounds great!" 

"Ok, good. Well talk to you later!" She said quickly and hung up.

I grinned widely as Jasper asked me "So, take it that was Bella?"

"Yep" I said, dazed.

"And… you are doing something with her later today?"  
"Yep" I said, again.

"What exactly are you doing?" Jasper asked.

That snapped me out of my daze, what were we doing? I didn't ask, she didn't ask. Opps. I looked at Jasper then the phone then Jasper again. He rolled his eyes and said "Call her back, genius. I'm going to go to the gym."

I called her back, she didn't pick up at first and I heard an automated voice say "please enjoy the music while your caller is reached" and suddenly I was listening to "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift. _Interesting choice in song_, I thought.

"Hello?" a breathless Bella answered.

"Bella, nice ring back tone." I said, jokingly.

"Hu? Oh, yea Alice changed that yesterday" she laughed.

"Well, I think it's quite fitting. Anyway, I was calling to ask what exactly you had in mind for tonights um…" Date? Hanging out? Casual gathering? "…for later tonight." I edited. 

"Oh, I hadn't gotten that far" Bella said quietly.

"If it's okay with you, I have an idea" I said, even though I didn't.

"Yea, that's great Edward." Bella said, sounding thankful. "Pick me up at 7?" she asked.

"Okay, see you then." I then hung up the phone.

**A/N:** Hey All! So I know this chapter is short … it's kinda a filler chapter! I didn't want to wait so long to update so I decided to post this and HOPEFULLY I'll be able to update again soon with the DATE! But I hope you all enjoyed hearing the movie from EPOV, the majority of you wanted to hear it! The whole book thing is actually a true story – I have a secret (well now so secret anymore!) guilty pleasure with those type of books. :D Anyways- poll for if you want Jake in the story is still up … so far not having Jake in this story at all is winning… so go vote if you feel differently! And, as always, reviews are lovely and much appreciated! 


	10. Ch 10: Wish

**A/N:** I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

This chapter is dedicated to –**Insane-About-Twilight** for being my 500th review! AH! That's so awesome guys! REALLY! I love you all so much! Please keep reviewing, I really love hearing from you!!

* * *

Chapter 10: Wish

I decided to take a long, relaxing shower while I waited for Alice to come back from her class, and by the time I was done with it, Alice was in our room getting together her purse for her shopping excursion.

"Ready to go Bella?" she asked without glancing up from her purse.

"Nope," I said, plopping down on my bed.

"What do you mean 'nope'?" Alice asked, standing up and walking over to my bed so that she was hovering over me.

"I mean, I'm not going shopping with you Alice." I said plainly.

"Bella, do you really want to get into this argument with me? Now I specifically stated that you were obligated to go shopping with me unless you could get a date." She said, scolding me like a mother does her daughter.

"I know that." I replied.

"And since… wait" her eyes suddenly brightened and she smiled "Bella, did you ask Edward out?"

"Maybe…" I said, teasing Alice.

"OHMYGOSHBELLA!" she said quickly, "I didn't think you had it in you! He said yes of course, right?" I nodded "I need to pick out your outfit!" She practically squealed and ran over to my closet. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Um, I'm not sure. He wouldn't tell me." I said.

"Why don't guys understand that we need to know the plans so we can plan on what to wear?" Alice sighed and picked up her phone dialing a number. "Jasper, hey, can you put Edward on the phone?" she asked, and after a brief pause she started to talk again. "Edward, I need to know what the plan is for your date later today."  
I blushed; we never exactly established it was a date.

"Yes I know you want it to be a surprise." Alice said pausing again while listening to Edward talk, "No I wont tell her" she said answering his statement "Okay, thanks Edward, I have just the outfit for that, bye."

"You know what we are doing?" I asked Alice hopefully.

"Yep," she said, "and no I'm not going to tell you. But come and put this on." She said holding out a black shirt, and matching black pants and tennis shoes.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she just shrugged and made a gesture to hurry up and change.

I did so and then automatically walked over to the chair that was now unofficially the "make up and hair for Bella chair." To my utter shock, Alice only put on a little lip gloss and put my hair into a neat ponytail before announcing she was "All done."

"Alice, can't you give me a hint as to what we are doing?" I said, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Nope! The clothes should be a clue enough." She said and then walked over to pick up her purse. "Well, I'm off to go shopping for us, have fun on your date Bella! I know you will."  
"Thanks Alice," I said.

"Oh and please don't trip or break any bones" Alice said and winked while she walked out the door.

Why would I trip on a date? It's not like we were doing anything physically active, right? Wait, tennis shoes, Alice's warning… oh no. "Alice, wait-" I said opening the door again to shout down the hall, only to see that she was no where in site. That girl sure was fast.

I glanced at my watch to see that Edward, assuming he was on time, would be here in five minutes so I decided to sit down at my computer and e-mail my mom, an e-mail that was long overdue.

I quickly summarized my week so far, how Alice and I were planning on rushing and briefly told her that Mike and I were no longer dating, but didn't go into any details as to why. I ended the e-mail by saying that I loved her and missed her and Charlie and that I'd talk to them soon and then hit send.  
Not a minute later, I heard a knock on my door and opened it to see Edward standing in front of me, all dressed in black to. He was smiling a cute crooked smile, one that was contagious as I found myself smiling back.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, ready?" He asked. I nodded and picked up my purse.

"Oh, you won't need that." Edward said, pointing to my purse.  
I threw him a questioning glance but put the purse down, sticking my cell phone into my pants pocket as well as a 20.

"So where are we off to?" I asked as we walked towards Edward's car.

"Nope, I'm not telling." He said shaking his head, "It's going to be a surprise."

"Fine," I huffed and sat cross armed in the passenger's seat.  
"We have to eat first, where do you want to eat?" Edward asked.

"Where ever works for me," I said.

"I know this small Italian restaurant about five minutes from here, want to check it out?"

"Yea, I love Italian!" I said enthusiastically.

"I remember," Edward said under his breath then said more loudly "So, Bella how are you enjoying college so far?"

"It's good, so much more freedom then that jail high school was. I still can't believe that Alice got me to rush with her though." I sighed.

"I know what you mean, Jasper kind of dragged me into it too; I have no idea how I am going to be able to balance that and school and basketball practices that are starting soon."

"Oh jeez, um, do you have time to be doing this with me? It sounds like you have a busy schedule." I said awkwardly.

"Yea, basketball doesn't start until next week and well rushing… I have no idea when that will happen, but it shouldn't be tonight." He said as he pulled into the restaurants parking lot.

_That was a fast drive_, I thought to myself as I unbuckled my seat belt and right before I was going to open my door, I saw Edward outside it, opening it for me.

"Thanks, Edward" I said, blushing slightly. No boy has ever opened a door for me before, it's one of those romantic gestures that no one does in the modern day.

"Your welcome," he looked down at my hand, up at me, down at my hand again and then sighed and started to walk towards the restaurant with me walking next to him.

To say that we got a weird look from all in the restaurant after we walked in would be an understatement. I suddenly realized we were horribly underdressed, and in all black. They probably thought we were some strange gothic couple, I cringed.

"Reservations under Mason," Edward said, either ignoring or oblivious to the stares.

The girl at the desk scanned slowly over Edward's body, checking him out and then, satisfied with what she saw, had the audacity to wink at him! "Right this way." She said motioning for us to follow her.

She led us to a small booth in the back of the room, handed us our menus then walked slowly away, glancing over her shoulder again at Edward. I rolled my eyes.  
"Jealous, Bella?" Edward laughed.

"N-no," I stuttered and blushed, "I just don't see why she'd flirt with you in front of me. I mean for all she knew we could be a couple or heck… married. People get married at our age now a-days, you know?" I threw my hands up in the air and then blushed madly when I realized I just brought up marriage on a first date. Oh my gosh.

Edward merely smirked and said, "I'm so sorry she offended you, Mrs. Mason." Which only made me blush more.

Thankfully our server came over to our table to save me from my embarrassment.

"Hello, my name is Drew. I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything?" He looked at me purposefully.

"I'll have a coke, thanks."

"Me too," Edward said coldly.

"I'll be right back with those and a bread basket." He said walking off.

I looked over at Edward to see he was glaring in Drew's retreating figure. "You okay?"

"Fine, just didn't like those guys eyes roaming all over your body." He said bitterly.

"His eyes weren't roaming!" I gasped.

"Oh, they were too," Edward said back, acting like a five year old.

"Jealous, Edward?" I said, quoting his words from only a few minutes ago.

"Yes," he said shortly.  
His response caught me off guard and I blushed yet again. If I didn't stop this, red would become the permanent color of my skin!

As always with perfect timing, Drew came back and gave us our drinks and bread. "Are you ready to order?"

"I am, are you?" I asked Edward.

"Sure, you go first though." He said.

"I'll have the lasagna please." I said handing Drew my menu.

"I'll have the spaghetti with meat sauce please." Edward said.

"One lasagna and spaghetti coming up" Drew said, and walked away.

"Spaghetti? Real original Edward." I laughed.

"Hey, lasagna isn't that much more original." He retorted.

"Good point. So will you let me know what we are doing after this?" I asked, hopefully.

"Still no."

"But I hate surprises and I have a feeling it will involve some kind of physical activity, which I feel the need to warn you in advance about. I know when I was younger I was somewhat physically able, however; as I've grown I've become more and more clumsy."  
Edward laughed, _laughed_ at this "Bella, hate to break it to you, but you weren't all that coordinated when you were younger either. And don't worry; I know for a fact that you'll be able to participate in our date."

"If I break any bones, it'll be on your conscious" I said in mock seriousness.

"Ok," he laughed and then offered me a piece of bread.

"Thanks," I said taking it from him and eating it slowly.

"Your welcome," he replied and also started to eat.

We fell into a comfortable silence, not the usual awkward silence first dates have, but a peaceful, relaxing silence. A few minutes later our food came.

"Well that sure was quick service," I smiled at Drew while Edward rolled his eyes.

"I've been told I'm very good, and I'm quite experienced" Drew said while my eyes grew, Edward started to cough. "…At serving" He added after a glare from Edward.

"Right, well thanks," Edward said.

"Anytime," Drew said still looking at me, "Let me know if I can get you _anything_" and with that he walked away.

"Well, that was awkward." I said, not looking Edward in the eye.

Edward mumbled something under his breath that I wasn't able to distinguish then started shoving his spaghetti into his mouth.

We made small talk throughout the meal, talking about a variety of things from our opinions about the government to what happened on the latest episode of LOST.

"It is getting so confusing with the flash forwards and flash backs" I said.

"I think it adds depth to the show," Edward replied.

"Well they could add depth to the show without confusing the heck out of us," I said.

"Suppose so, but that's part of what makes it so interesting, not knowing what is going on." He said.

"I don't think the producers even know where they are going with it."

"They have to know!" Edward said "I mean-"

"-Here is some desert for you" Edward was interrupted by Drew who was holding a chocolate slice of cake with ice-cream on top.

"Oh wow, thanks. But we didn't order desert." I said, eyeing the cake.

"It's on the house, please enjoy." Drew then bowed, _bowed_, and walked away.

"That was nice of him." I said sincerely as I handed Edward a fork and took a bite of the cake.

"Yea, _nice_" Edward said through gritted teeth, but took a bite as well.

"This is so good! I haven't had cake in the longest time." I closed my eyes and enjoyed the hot, moist cake and the contrasting cold, vanilla ice-cream. "Yum"

I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me longingly and then he looked down.

"So ready to go?" He asked after I took the last bite.

"Yep," I replied, licking my lips to get off the chocolate that no doubt got on them.

Edward waved down Drew, "Check please"

"Alright, here you go" Drew pulled out the check from his front pocket and gave it to Edward.

While Edward was looking down to get out his wallet, Drew slipped me a piece of paper, smiling at me. As soon as Edward looked up, he dropped his smile and took the cash and left like nothing had happened.

I quickly shoved the paper that Drew gave me into my pocket, curious as to what it could be and then stood up with Edward to leave.

The drive to our mysterious location was only a couple minutes. I was actually surprised that Edward didn't make me put on a blindfold or something on the way there since he was acting so discrete about it.

When pulled up to a building that said Zap Zone on the face of it, and I immediately turned to Edward, "Laser tag?"

"Yep! Kind of the grown up version of Capture the Flag, don't you think?" he said, eyes sparkling in excitement. "One minute." He said holding up a finger to me and he ran around the car. "My lady." He bowed while opening my door.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said back, and curtsied.

We both were still laughing as we entered Zap Zone and got our vests on. We then had to go to an instructional room where they told us how to hold our laser guns as well as where to shoot and how to get bonus points. The people working there then randomly split us into three teams: red, blue and green.

I was assigned the blue team while Edward was assigned the green. He grinned evilly at me as we walked into the playing field which was basically a dark giant room with lots of corners and walls creating an atmosphere almost maze like.

"Ready. Set. Go" a voice over the loud speaker shouted and we all took off in different directions.

I ran left, then turned right and then right again until I found myself in a dead end. _Perfect_, I thought, I would be able to shoot anyone who came around and there was no way they would be able to get me.

Just as I thought this, a red team member turned the corner and without hesitation I shot them, hitting their marker on their chest. The girl threw me a glare, and walked away, defeated.

I pulled up my gun to get ready for the next person to round the corner when suddenly I saw my vest light up, signaling I was shot.

_How is that possible? _I wondered, I looked around me then looked up, where I saw a second level that I had missed earlier. Standing right above me was Edward, grinning at my confused expression.

"Oh, now you're going to get it," I said. He mocked fear by holding his hand up to his mouth while I started to run towards the nearest stairs to get to him.

By the time I got up the stairs and to the place he was when he shot me, he was gone. I signed and looked around for him, shooting a couple other people in the interim.

_Where did he go? _I thought to myself and started to move around again, keeping my eyes open for him when suddenly I saw my lights turn on again. _Shoot! _

I turned around instantly to see Edward laughing at me, "You really are quite oblivious, you know that?"

"Oh really, Edward?" I asked, stepping towards him. That took him off guard as he froze and let his gun fall down a little. "You really think I'm that oblivious?" I said taking a step closer to him again and biting my lower lip.

"Um…" He said, just as my laser gun vibrated, showing that I was able to shoot again. I quickly aimed my gun at him and shot him right in his shoulder.

It took him a second to realize what I had just done, and when he did he said "You better run Bella, you better run."  
I squealed and took off in the opposite direction, nearly running into another member of my blue team.

"Hey," I said to the boy who looked to be about 13.

He looked up at me, surprised and then said "Hey yourself" and brushed his hair back.

"There is this guy who will be coming this way in a minute, he is on the green team and is after me! Will you shoot him for me please?" I said, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Sure!" he said a little too eagerly.

I hid behind him in a corner as I waited for Edward to come around. He did soon and the kid shot him just as planned.

"What? No!" Edward shouted, and then asked the little kid, "Have you seen a gorgeous brunette run by here?"

He shook his head and Edward muttered something under his breath I'm fairly sure a thirteen year old should not have heard and took off in the opposite direction.

As soon as he was out of sight I walked over to the boy and said thank you and then ran away, following Edward.

As soon as his laser vibrated, I shot him again and then ducked behind a close wall.  
I could see Edward looking around, confused and then saw him spot a boy hiding behind a wall in front of him. Edward grinned and then shot the kid, thinking it was him who shot him earlier.  
I muffled a laugh and as soon as Edward started to walk again I began to follow.

When his laser vibrated again I did the same thing as last time.

"Ok, who is there?" He said, obviously getting frustrated.

I decided to take pity on him and said "No one"

"Bella?" he said playfully, "Oh Bella, come out come out where ever you are."

"No!" I shouted playfully back and ran.

I looked behind me and saw that Edward was following me, catching up ever so quickly. I tried to run faster when I saw he was in almost arms reach of me.

Next thing I knew I was falling onto the ground, having tripped while looking behind me at Edward instead of in front of me.

Because of Edward's momentum, he fell on top of me. Just like so many years ago during our capture the flag game.

I looked up into Edwards sparkling green eyes and found myself getting lost in them. This was so wrong, he was my friend, and we grew up together. "Edward" I murmured.

"Mhmm?" Edward said, gazing back into my eyes.

"I… I" I stuttered. "Wish" I whispered.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"My wish, remember my wish?" I said.

"Yes."  
"I want to use it now" I said quietly.

Edward raised his eyebrows and then said "okay"

I glanced down at his lips and back up at his eyes, he smiled and then said "You're going to have to say your wish so I know what you want."

I knew he knew what I wanted, and I knew he wanted it too, so I decided to mess with him a little. "Okay, let me shoot you." I said.

He looked at me, disappointed and started to stand up when I tugged on his shirt, pulling him back down on top of me, and whispered into his ear, "Kiss me, please"

He gazed into my eyes and then lowered his lips to my own, kissing me gently on the mouth. Our mouths moved in sync with each other, and I winded my hands into his hair, pulling him closer to me. I don't know how long we kissed for, if only a minute or longer, but all too soon we heard the voice over the speaker.

"Times up." it said, "Please return to your respective rooms to put back your vest and gun and pick up your score sheet."

Edward sighed, brushed his hand against my face gently and then stood up and offered a hand to me. I took it and stood up next to him, and brushed my hair slightly.

As we made our way to the rooms, I tried to steady my breath and gain composure again.

We walked in silence to the desk where they were giving out the scores and each picked up our sheet.

Bella: 9 hits. I laughed, that had to have been the worst score I'd ever gotten. I glanced over at Edward who was frowning and looked at his sheet.

Edward: 4 hits. I laughed even harder at that.

We were in the room for nearly thirty minutes and we managed to get a total of thirteen hits. Wow.

"Good thing I wasn't trying," Edward said.

"Right, you chasing me wasn't trying Edward," I said playfully.

"Well, I think I got a better prize then getting first place in some silly game," he said dipping his head towards me and brushing my lips slightly.

I blushed and said "Edward 0, Bella 1"

He pulled away slightly and then kissed me again, this time more passionately, a kiss that left me breathless.

"Okay, okay," I said between breaths "Edward 1, Bella 1."

He laughed and took my hand and walked out of the building and got into the car.

"Mind if I turn on some music?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, and he pressed play, filling the car with the sound of Debussy.

"Debussy?" I asked, surprised.

"Do you mind?" Edward asked, worried.

"No, not at all. I'm just surprised that's all. Not many people our age know Debussy." It was true, no one in my high school knew of him, expect Alice, but she only knew because I listened to him so often.

"I love him," Edward said, "His music is so relaxing and pure."

I nodded, completely agreeing and relaxed into the chair, letting the music take over my thoughts.

Before I knew it, Edward pulled up his Volvo to the front of my dorm hall. "Want me to walk you in?" he asked.

"No, it's okay." I said and opened the door and began to step out.

"Bella," he said and I paused, "I had a really good time tonight, I hope we can do it again sometime."

"I had a really good time to Edward, and definitely." I leaned over the arm rest and kissed him lightly on his cheek and then got out of the car. When I reached the door to my building, I turned around and waved goodbye to Edward, who eagerly waved back and then walked into the hall.

As soon as I walked into my room I was attacked, literally she jumped on me, by Alice.

"How did it go?" she asked enthusiastically.

I grinned at her and walked to my dresser to pull out my pajamas.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! You are _glowing_! And I've never seen you smile this much before!" She hugged me, "Details! I need details!"

I changed, wordlessly, into my pajamas when I felt Alice's firm grip grasp my shoulder "Bella, speak now or I'll be forced to make you speak! You're killing me here!"

I let out a small laugh and filled her in on my evening, including every single detail. She sat there on her bed, bouncing up and down and squealed when I told her about our kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **So I'm hoping you all still enjoy this story! Last chapter I hardly got any reviews … I'm hoping it was because it was a filler chapter and not because you've lost interest in this story! :( Please review! It makes me happy and lets me know that you like what you're reading… and if you're not – review anyways and tell me what to change! I promise I don't bite! Oh… and HAPPY EASTER to everyone!!


	11. Ch 11: Causa Latet Vis Est Notissima

**A/N:** I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

This chapter is dedicated to **Switz for Kelsey **for guessing something later on in the plot… and to **blackbloodcat **who was my 600th review and to **iluvjasperhalemorethanedcullen **who is the reason I'm updating so quickly … hope you like this chapter and that you're enjoying your spring break! And last, but certainly not least … to **my sister!**

**Random tangent: **I'm assuming most people have facebook, am I correct? Well, if you don't let me briefly describe the applications… basically they are tests you can take or weird groups you can join, etc. So today I was checking my applications and guess what I got from a friend!? A VAMPIRE SLAYER INVITE! I was horrified … and proceeded to message my friend a long e-mail telling her how all vampires aren't evil and that she could be slaying EDWARD for all she knew… not that she COULD (he's way to skilled) Anyways just wanted to share that little tidbit of information … I know, I know – you're life is now complete having heard that little story! bows HA! Kidding… on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11: Causa Latet Vis Est Notissima

EPOV

I was on cloud nine, no cloud eleven when I walked into my room to see a frantic Jasper.

"Where have you BEEN!?" Jasper shouted. Well there goes my good mood.

"With Bella, remember my date?" I asked, walking to my side of the room.

"Why didn't you have you're cell phone with you?" he asked, calming down slightly.

"I do…" I said, worried for Jasper's sanity.

"Why didn't you pick up the fourteen times I called you then?" he asked, pointing to his phone.

"Oh," I took it out and saw it was on silent, opps. "Sorry, it was on silent, what's with the twenty questions?"

"Emmett" he said, stressing his name, "texted me and said we have to meet him out behind the frat house at 11."

I glanced down at my watch, it was 10:45. "We still have a little time to get there," I said, trying to calm Jasper down more.

"Right, right," he said, "The text said to bring 'a blanket, water but leave our cell phones.'"

"That's … odd" I said, trying to figure out what we could possibly be doing, but quickly got my comforter and a bottle of water and headed out the door with Jasper.

"We gotta run, I think Emmett will kill us if we are late." Jasper said, as he started to quicken his pace.

"Right behind you," I said, temporarily forgetting about Bella.

We got to our destination right on time.

"I was worried you boys weren't going to make it," Emmett said to us then ordered us to join the circle already formed with others. Emmett moved to the middle of the circle and stood with a flashlight turned towards himself.

"Alpha Sigma Phi is a respected and honorable fraternity." He said with a straight face as he began his speech. "Our legacy goes back to the nineteenth century; we turn boys into men and men into greater men." He paused "Aw, hell – who am I kidding? We party, we have fun, but we are responsible while doing it. _IF _you end up getting past initiation you'll truly be part of a great brotherhood."  
"What are we doing out here?" a boy about 5'8 asked, interrupting his speech.

"That's a good question," Emmett said, "Not exactly the best timing," he said shooting the boy a glare, who in return cowered, "but I guess I can save the rest of the speech for later. Tonight, boys, you'll be sleeping outside our lovely house." He said pointing to the yard.

"B-but, it's supposed to be freezing weather tonight." A short red-haired boy said.

"Are you saying you're scared of Mother Nature and a little cold?" Emmett mocked the boy.

"N-no, sir, I was simply pointing out that we could freeze to death!" he said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it; we weren't going to freeze for goodness sake. It wasn't that cold outside.

"You are free to leave, Collin, any of you are, but consider yourself revoked from this fraternity. Perhaps you can join the sorority down the street." At that many of the guys around me started to snicker.

Collin huffed, and said "I don't see the point of this…" but stayed where he was.

"Causa Latet Vis Est Notissima" Emmett replied offhandedly and then said "Alright, boys, have fun tonight." and with that he walked inside the house, when he reached the door he turned around and said "Don't try leaving … we will be watching." Then he closed the door, leaving us alone.

I turned to Jasper and we both started to lay down our comforters while listening to those around us complain.

"What was that he said?" a boy with a green stripped shirt asked.

"Not sure, sounded like Latin though," another guy replied, "Man, I can't believe we have to sleep out here."  
"It could be worse," I chimed in. "All things considered this isn't nearly as bad as some horror stories I've heard of rushing."

I glanced at Jasper who nodded his head in agreement and settled down into his self-made bed for the night.

I followed suit and soon all the guys were wrapped in their blankets. Some fell asleep quickly, others stayed up talking to each other.

Jasper and I remained awake, but lost in our own thoughts. Only answering questions that we directed towards us, soon the others got the hint and left us out of the conversation as a whole.

Bella's face occupied my thoughts, her soft angelic features, her adorable blush, her deep chocolate brown eyes and her perfect lips. And oh, how those lips left against my own. I smiled remembering the previous few hours, and couldn't wait for our next date.

I wondered to myself how I could not have seen how beautiful she was when we were younger. I mean, we hung out so much when we were kids, but not once had I had the urge to kiss her. Well, actually that is a lie, I did have the urge once, but I passed it off for me having a temporary lapse of judgment.

_-Flashback-_

_I stood at my assigned post, waiting to tag anyone who came by me. It was a slow game so I decided to look over at the girl's side of the yard and saw Nick jumping for the girl's flag when suddenly I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. _

_Bella. And she had our flag! I took off towards her immediately and although she tried running as quick as possible, I easily caught up to her. _

_Just as I was about to tag her, she tripped, as she often did, sending herself flying towards the ground. I didn't have time to stop and soon found myself lying on top of her, gazing down into her eyes. _

_I grinned down at her, realizing how beautiful she was when the light hit her as it was doing then and I felt an internal tug to kiss her lips that were more noticeable then ever._

"_You can get off me now Masen," Bella said to me, noticing that I wasn't getting up on my own accord._

"_Oh, right sorry Bella," I said, shaking those thoughts out of my head and offering her a hand to help her up, "Off to jail with you now!" I said, trying to seem normal._

_-End Flashback-_

I remember thinking after that maybe I hit my head on the fall down or something, which resulted in my disturbing thoughts.

It didn't matter much anyways, seeing as though shortly there after Bella moved away and I soon focused my thoughts into basketball and as the years progressed, many other girls.

None of those others girls compared to Bella though. Ah, Bella. I began to think of her again, and fell asleep peacefully; with what I am sure was a huge smile on my face.

I woke up to the sound of ringing bells. _Why in the world am I hearing bells? _I thought to myself as I slowly opened my eyes to see Emmett hovering over me. "Wake up Mason, you too Hale." He said to Jasper and me.

I quickly sat up and saw a group about half the size of last night sitting around me. I threw Jasper a confused look and he simply shrugged, confused as well.

Then suddenly I felt the air move across my body and realized how cold I was. I was shivering and noticed my fingers were numb. I wrapped the blanket around myself tightly as Emmett began to speak.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, many of those you were here last night are no longer present." Emmett said, "You may be wondering where they are. I am sorry to report that they are no longer going to be continuing the process of joining this fraternity."  
I looked around and noticed that Collin as well as the boy in the green stripped shirt were missing, along with most of the guys who were talking with them.

"Seems they can't handle a little bad weather," my teeth were chattering now, how had I not noticed I was this cold earlier? "If you will all get up and follow me please, I have coffee brewing inside and a gift for each of you."

At the mention of coffee I jumped up and ran to the door Emmett was now holding open, just beating the other anxious guys behind me. I quickly filled myself and Jasper a cup of the steaming hot coffee and stood to the side while others filled up their cups.

"Thanks," Jasper said as I handed him the coffee and we both took a big gulp, burning our tongues but not caring.

"When you are done, please make your way to the living room to receive your gift." Emmett said and walked into the living room leaving us to get warm.

After two cups of coffee, Jasper and I finally were able to feel our toes and fingers and stopped shaking so we made our way into the living room with the rest of the pledges.

"Congratulations," Emmett said, smiling, "You have made it past the first initiation test."

A few of the guys high-fived each other and then Emmett continued "There will be two more tasks, both increasing in difficulty. Last nights test was simply to test your will; your desire to be in this fraternity. You all have proven that you want to join our brotherhood, and for that I commend you. Please step forward when I call your name to receive a pin."

When he called my name I stepped forward and then back after the pin was attached to my shirt. Jasper's name was called three after mine and he did the same thing.

After all the pins were distributed, Emmett said "This pin is to be worn at all times, if I or any of the members of Alpha Sigma Phi should see you without it, you will be refused admittance to our fraternity. That being said, this pin is a pin of honor and by wearing it you represent not only yourself but our fraternity as a whole. If you should be seen doing anything this fraternity would deem immoral or inappropriate, you will be refused admittance as well." He laughed "But seriously, you'd have to do something horrible for that to happen, we aren't exactly very moral."

A few laughed nervously at Emmett's joke but became quite when he began to talk again "Well, you are all free to go and remember: Causa Latet Vis Est Notissima."

"Man, am I tired," Jasper said to me as we made our way back to our room. "I hardly got any sleep last night, what with all the complaining going on."

"Really? I hadn't noticed it," I said honestly, "but I agree with you, some of those guys were such pansies."

"Yea, you seemed kind of off in your own world there for a little before you fell asleep, anything up?" Jasper asked, ever observant.

"Nope," I said quickly.

"I hope Alice isn't freaking out to much, I was supposed to call her last night. Think she'll be mad?" Jasper asked me, concerned.

"I think she'll be more worried then angry," I reassured Jasper, "Just explain that it was for the whole rushing thing she so badly wanted us to do and I'm sure you'll be forgiven."  
"Hopefully. So Emmett seems like a pretty cool guy, don't you think?"

"Yea, it's weird seeing him so serious though, when we met him in his room he was so laid back." I said, laughing.

"I know, I think he's trying to seem like he is a real serious guy, we aren't falling for it though." Jasper said, laughing with me. "Hey, I'm going to run off to Alice's dorm real quick to say hi and explain to her about last night, want to come? Bella will probably be there."

I wanted to see Bella, but I definitely did not want Bella to see me looking how I probably looked, sleep deprived and filthy. "No thanks, I'm going to go shower. I'll call you after I finish though and maybe I can meet up with you guys."

"Sounds good," Jasper said taking a left at the corner towards Bella's dorm while I continued to walk straight to my own.

I went into my room to get my towel and shampoo and then walked to the shower.

After I was done showering I wrapped the towel around my waist, because I hadn't bothered to bring clean clothes with me, and headed back towards my dorm.

When I opened the door to my room I saw a familiar strawberry blond sitting on my bed, or more well, um, lying down on it.

"EDDIE!" She screamed and jumped up and hugged me. "I missed you SOOO much!"

A million thoughts went threw my head at once. 1) What was Tanya doing in my room? 2) Why is she still hugging me? 3) What would Bella think if she saw us right now? 4) Bella! I need to get this girl off me. 5) Ok… definitely still hugging me.

I managed to get myself out of the hug and greeted Tanya politely.

"Hey Tanya, nice seeing you again… What a surprise." Surprise didn't even begin to cover it. I noticed she was staring at my chest longingly, "Would you um, mind if you stepped out for a minute so I can get dressed?" I asked.

She continued to stare at my chest but said "Sure, no problem." But made no attempt to leave.

"Actually, I'll just take these," I said holding up my clothes, "And change in the bathroom, be right back."

I ran out of the room and to the bathroom, where I quickly changed and then took a deep breath and made my way back to my room.

When I entered again, Tanya was sitting in the chair for my desk; I closed the door and locked it.

"So, Edward, did you miss me?" she asked hopefully.

"Um," I paused, honestly I hadn't thought about her since I left, but I wasn't going to tell her that, "Course I missed you. How's you're senior year in high school going?" I asked.

"Alright, I miss you though! I actually sent you an e-mail a couple days ago, did you ever get it?"

Yes I had gotten it, but I never responded because she wanted to get back together… and I didn't' want to respond to it… oh crap!

When I didn't answer she continued "I really really miss you Eddie," I cringed at the name, "We went so well together, and no other guy measures up to you. So I was thinking we could, you know, try the long distance thing. The drive up here really isn't too bad, so I could make it at least once a month, and then I figure you could come back home once a month too, we could make it work."

She sounded desperate, almost pathetic, how should I break this to her kindly?

"Tanya…" I started, "We went on two dates, I wouldn't exactly consider that a serious relationship-"

"I know," she interrupted, "but they were the two most amazing dates of my life."

She was making this extremely difficult. "I think you should focus on guys back in high school, you don't want to be dating me. Really." I said.

"I don't want any guy back in high school, they are so immature. I want you" she started to inch her way towards me.

I backed up in response, "I think we're better off as friends, Tanya." I said, hitting the wall.

She continued to inch towards me, until she was right in front of me, having me cornered.

_Move her,_ my brain was shouting at me, _you're stronger then her! Just push her lightly out of the way_. _Bella, remember Bella._

That is what my brain was saying, but my body was saying something completely different. I had always been physically attracted to Tanya, that's the only reason I dated her in the first place, as shallow as that sounds. So having her pressed up against me, wasn't necessarily a bad thing for my body.

"You don't mean that," she said, brushing her fingers up the side of my stomach, up my neck and then she traced my lips with her fingers. "Eddie…" she said as she began to move her mouth towards my own.

_Eddie, Eddie!? _That snapped me out of my daze, and I quickly turned my head so her lips hit my cheek, the cheek that Bella had kissed last night.

"Edward?" Tanya said, sounding hurt.

"Look, Tanya," I said, moving her to the left so I could get out of the corner. "You're a beautiful girl, and we had some good times in the past. In the past." I repeated slowly, making it clear it was to remain in the past.

"You've met someone else, haven't you?" she said slouching slightly.

"Yes," I said.

She didn't meet my eyes, but said a simple "Oh".

"Look I think it's best if you leave," I said, walking towards the door.

She grabbed my wrist to stop me from moving, "We can stay friends though, right?"

"Of course," I replied honestly.

"Really? Because most people say 'we'll stay friends' but never do." She said sadly.

"Really, I promise." I said, she then let go of my hand and walked towards the door by herself. "Sorry for showing up like this, unannounced." She then opened the door and walked out into the hall, bumping into a girl on her way out.

"Oh, sorry." Tanya said and kept walking.

"No problem," I heard the girl say in return, in a voice that sounded all too familiar. I turned and looked at the door and saw Bella standing in the doorway.

As soon as she made eye contact with me, she turned sharply and started to run down the hall with me following quickly behind.

**A/N**: Sorry for the cliffy … actually no I'm not! EVIL LAUGH! Ha, kidding. Hope you liked the chapter! And sorry for typos... :( Please review, think about it – it takes you like a minute to review … while it takes me hours to write these chapters for you! And yes… I write them for you, so why don't you write a review for me?! We'll call it even then :-P Also… go answer my new poll please! I'm curious! The Jake poll is finished… and the majority of you voted for Jacob not be in this story … and I'm a woman of my word so he won't be! Anyways… remember to review! I've been updating faster because you all are reviewing a lot, so keep it up please!!


	12. Ch 12: Friends

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

**A/N:** I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

This chapter is dedicated to **TwilightVampire92 **who actually looked up the Latin phrase! And **mle30303 **who woke up at 7:30 am during her spring break to read my story!

* * *

Chapter 12: Friends

BPOV

Jasper had been in our dorm for going on an hour now, with still no word from Edward. I sat on my bed, fidgeting with my fingers, wondering where he was.

_Surely he doesn't take hour long showers_, I thought _heck I don't even take hour long showers!_

"Bella," Alice said, interrupting my thoughts, "Jasper and I are going to head up to the library real quick."  
"Ok," I replied.

"Want to come?" Jasper asked, being polite.

"Nah, I'll just stay here," I said, patting my bed.

"Why don't you run by Edward's room? I'm sure he's done with his shower and maybe you two can do something," Alice suggested.

I thought about this and then said yes.  
We walked out of the room together, but diverged at the corner, Alice and Jasper walking straight while I turned towards Edward's building.

I quickly reached his building and after arriving at his room, just when I was about to knock on his door, a girl ran into me, a girl beautiful enough to give Rosalie a run for her money.

"Oh sorry," the girl said, and continued to walk down the hall.

"No problem," I replied. It was right after I said that when it dawned on me, that girl was just in Edward's room.

Alone.

Door Closed.

Where anything could happen, and by the looks of it, something did happen.

Suddenly all the pain from finding out Mike cheated on me came back. It was doubled, no tripled now knowing that Edward had already forgotten about our night last night. It wasn't like we were serious or anything, I mean, we had one date, but the fact that he had already moved on, a mere twelve hours later, hurt.

I looked up briefly at Edward and then turned around and ran, not wanting him to witness the pathetic breakdown I was on the verge of having.

"Bella, wait up," I heard Edward shout behind me.

That just encouraged me to run faster, faster then I'd ever run before, and for the first time he didn't manage to catch up.

I ran into my dorm room and shut the door immediately, locking it behind me.

Then I cried. I cried for Mike. I cried for Edward. I cried for myself. And then, I cried some more.

"Bella, open up," Edward said, banging on the door.

I quickly wiped the tears off my face, sniffled and said in the most normal voice I could muster "Edward, I'm tired, I'll call you later"

"I need to talk to you, _now_," Edward said through the door, "I'm not leaving until you let me in."

I sighed knowing full well that he would stick to his word and opened the door slowly, cautiously, to see a wild-eyed Edward staring back.

He walked in quickly and shut the door then opened his mouth, but I beat him to it "Edward, I understand, we went on a date, had a good time, but it was nothing more then that."

"It isn't what you think, Bella." Edward said ignoring me, running his hands through his messy bronze-colored hair. "Tanya, the girl you ran into, is just a friend from back home. She came by to say hi, nothing more."

"I don't need an explanation, really." I said to Edward, not meeting his eyes, "You have no reason to need to justify why she was in your room, just like I wouldn't need to justify if I had a guy in my room."

"But I want to tell you," He said, touching my chin gently to raise my face so I was looking directly into his eyes. "Bella-"  
I interrupted him, "Last night was amazing Edward, truly amazing, I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time," I smiled up at him and continued, "but, especially after my breakdown over such a small thing, I don't think- no I _know_, I'm not ready to be dating again."

Edward sighed and dropped his hand from my face and looked down, "You really feel that way?" he asked quietly.

"I do," I replied, "Friends?" I asked pathetically, grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing it.

He looked down at our hands and then up at me and said softly "Friends."

"Alright, well I have a lot of homework, so I'll talk to you later?" I asked, coming up with an excuse to get him to leave.

"Yea, sure, see you later Bella," Edward walked over towards the door and left without turning around.

As soon as the door shut behind him, I began to cry again.

I was still crying when Alice ran into our room, slammed it shut and then said "We ran into Edward on the way back,"

I looked up at her and she continued, "He said you broke up with him, over some misunderstanding!"

"There was nothing to break up, Alice. I'm not ready to date again, not so soon after Mike." I sulked.

"Oh, don't you give me that," Alice said, raising her voice at me for the first time since I'd know her, "Edward _really_ likes you Bella, and you really like him, so get off your high horse and go talk to him."

"I can't, I just can't," I said, wiping my tears off my face and standing up, "It hasn't even been a week since I ended a nearly TWO year relationship Alice. I think I deserve a little time to sulk, and if Edward does really like me like you say, he'll wait for me to be ready."

"That is the most- idiotic, selfish, stupid thing I've ever heard you say, Bella" she shouted, "Your hurting him, you know that?" she asked.

I paused, not sure how to respond to that.

Alice took a deep breath, sat down on my bed, pulling me down next to her, and in a softer voice asked, "Bella, honey, what's really wrong?"

"I-I just don't want to get hurt again, and if I'm already so attached to Edward that I freaked out when a girl was in his room, how am I not going to get hurt again?" I asked. "And Alice, you didn't see her, this girl was gorgeous. She's probably a model or something, but that's the kind of girl he deserves, not some plain girl like me."

Alice got angry at that again, "Bella, you're beautiful too. Do you think I don't worry about Jasper leaving me, or cheating on me? I do, all the time, but I trust him not to. Trust, Bella, that's what you need to have in Edward. You've known him since you were practically in diapers; don't you think you should be able to trust him?"  
"I trusted Mike," I said, shortly.

"You can't even compare Mike to Edward; it's like comparing… black to white- absolutely no similarities."

"That still doesn't mean I'm ready for a relationship," I said.

"Maybe not, but you should at least explain that to Edward. He deserves to know, but think" Alice said, tapping her head, "before you talk to him. You don't want to loose him Bella, trust me, he's a good guy. I know these things."

"I _did_ tell him," I said, "and he said we could be friends."

"Okayyyy" Alice said, dragging out the word.  
"I have to get to class, talk to you later," I gave her an awkward hug then went to class, blocking out all my thoughts to focus on the lecture at hand.

* * *

EPOV (from when he started to chase Bella)

"Bella, wait up," I shouted, sprinting behind her to explain.

_Why oh why had I let Tanya in my room? Why didn't I just go with Jasper when he asked? Why did I close the door? _I asked myself all these questions, over and over again, while running after Bella.

_Why is she so fast?_ I added to my repeated questions, I'd always been able to catch up to her, but not today.

I saw her in front of me run into her dorm hall, open her door and close it quickly.

It took me a minute or two to reach her door and once I did I banged on it and said "Bella, open up"

"Edward, I'm tired, I'll call you later," I heard Bella say from behind the door.

"I need to talk to you, _now_," I said, almost frantically "I'm not leaving until you let me in."

I heard a shuffling of feet and then saw the door open to a red-eyed Bella.

I quickly walked through the doorway, and closed the door. I was just about to start my explanation when Bella began "Edward, I understand, we went on a date, had a good time, but it was nothing more then that."

"It isn't what you think, Bella." I said, ignoring her comment to explain myself "Tanya, the girl you ran into, is just a friend from back home. She came by to say hi, nothing more." That wasn't the exact truth, but it didn't seem the best time to explain she was an ex.

"I don't need an explanation, really." Bella said, "You have no reason to need to justify why she was in your room, just like I wouldn't need to justify if I had a guy in my room."

_Why would she have a guy in her room? _I couldn't help but feel the jealousy ride up in me, "But I want to tell you. Bella-"  
Bella cut in saying "Last night was amazing Edward, truly amazing, I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time," she smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes, "but, especially after my breakdown over such a small thing, I don't think- no I _know_, I'm not ready to be dating again."

"You really feel that way?" I asked quietly.

"I do, Friends?" she asked, grabbing hold of my hand and squeezing it.

I glanced down at our intertwined hands, and said the word I was beginning to hate more then any other "Friends." It was better then nothing.

"Alright, well I have a lot of homework, so I'll talk to you later?" she said.

"Yea, sure, see you later Bella," I said, not daring to make eye contact, and walked right out of the room.

I continued to walk in a daze, and nearly ran into Jasper and Alice if it weren't for Jasper grabbing onto my shoulder to stop me.  
"What's up man?" Jasper asked smiling.  
"Did Bella find you?" an eager Alice asked.

"Yea, she found me alright." I frowned.

"What happened?" Alice asked, now worried.  
"She dumped me," I said plainly, wincing at the words.

"She WHAT?" Alice screamed.

"You heard me," I looked away.

"Why?" Alice and Jasper said in unison.

"She saw Tanya coming out of my room and freaked. I tried to explain but she said she just wanted to be _friends,_" I spit the word.

"Were you…?" Jasper asked.

"Of course not!" I shouted, getting angry now.

"I had to ask," Jasper justified.

"Ok, let's not panic, I'll go talk to Bella, knock some sense into her," Alice said. She kissed Jasper lightly on the mouth and then took off at a brisk pace towards her dorm, leaving me standing, awkwardly, with Jasper.

"Really, man, I didn't think you would," Jasper said, noticing my anger.

"I know, I know, I understand. And if I ever did, I'd expect you to kill me," I said and tried to smile at Jasper.

"Oh, I will gladly," Jasper laughed and hit my back.

The awkward silence set in again, "Do you um, want to talk about it?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him, and shook my head, "I'm going to go for a run actually, clear my head you know?"

Jasper nodded and then I took off running.

**A/N:** Don't kill me for "breaking" ExB up please! My sister always commented on how Bella did so many things wrong in Twilight and no one even yelled at her – so I made Alice yell at her just for you Katie! :) And I _know_ this chapter is short … I have a killer week in school but I wanted to post SOMETHING for you all! Anyways… I was wondering if anyone had any ideas of what they wanted Edward/Jasper and Bella/Alice to do during their rushing time period! You can suggest anything; I have a couple ideas, but want to hear from you! Also, don't forget to answer my poll if you haven't already! Lastly, please review - I write, you review, and we'll call it even!


	13. Ch 13: Basketball

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

This chapter is dedicated to all you reviewers out there especially **JaspersAngel **who is really funny! Thanks for taking the time and reviewing my story, it means a lot! You're awesome!

* * *

Chapter 13: Basketball

EPOV

It'd been four days since I'd last spoken to Bella on that fateful day when she said she wanted to be friends. Since then I've been keeping myself busy with school work and exercising, training for basketball tryouts which were today.

"Jasper, going to tryouts, I'll be back later," I told Jasper as I pulled my t-shirt on over my head.

"Good luck man, not that you need it." Jasper said hitting my back and shoving me out the door playfully.

"Thanks," I said and ran to tryouts.

I loved to run, almost as much as I loved basketball. Something about having limits but being able to push past them gave me such a natural high, it was amazing. And currently, it was practically the only the keeping my mind off Bella, since every time I began to think about her I would just push myself to run faster.

I made it to the gym in a matter of minutes and joined a group of already about thirty guys. The coach wasn't there yet so I put down my bag and took a sip of my water.

"Alright boys, huddle around," Coach yelled, walking into the gym.

We all quickly ran over to him and he began his speech, "My name is Coach Howard, I can be your best friend, or your worst enemy, but either way I will push you to your limits. Since we are a small school our basketball team is not well known but that doesn't mean I don't expect you to play like the pros, putting in 110 effort all the time. We will have practices every night from 7-9 and some mornings as I see fit. I expect you to show up to games and practices on time, and will not allow tardiness. We will be having two days of tryouts, today and tomorrow, and then tomorrow night I will post the team roster outside these doors," he said pointing the doors he just walked through, "Only twelve people will make the team, so show me your best today and tomorrow. Go run five laps to warm-up." He said and we all took off running.

Fifteen minutes later we all stood before Coach Howard again, some huffing and puffing while some, myself included, stood there quietly waiting for our next instructions.

"Today we will be focusing on the technical part of the game, tomorrow will be scrimmages." We nodded, "So let's start off with lay-ups, right handed and when I blow the whistle switch to your left. If you miss one I want you to run up and down the court and then get back into the line."  
We all lined up and began our drill, it was simple enough. I could do lay-ups in my sleep so I wasn't worried.

I was surprised some people were having such trouble with it, though. There was one kid who stood about 5'9 who could not make a lay-up to save his life, I actually started to feel bad for him when he began his fifth run down the courts.

When he reached the base line again, coach blew the whistle and we all shifted to the left side of the courts to do our left lay-ups.

They were more difficult for most people, and as such, a lot more guys had to run.

I managed to make all mine, and was the only one other then a tall guy with black hair that made them all.

The try-outs continued for two hours, and we did everything from dribbling drills to 3-point contests and finished off, with of course, another three laps.

After I finished the laps, coach said we were free to go, so I walked over to my bag.

"I am so not coming back tomorrow," I heard a brown-haired boy say to his buddy.

"Me either, I think I'm about to die, basketball is so not worth this," he shook his head and walked out with his friend.

"They're such babies," I heard a voice say from behind me and turned around to see the black-haired boy.

"Yea, hey good job out there man." I said, "You're really good"

"You're not so bad yourself," he said, patting my back in a friendly gesture, "Name's Tom"

"Edward," I said, taking a sip of my water.

"How long have you been playing?" he asked.

"A while, ten years at least. I love the game, you?" I asked.

"My mom jokes that I had a basketball with me when I came out of the womb," Tom rolled his eyes. "Hey, so what are you doing tonight? Some of my buddies and I are going out tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Going out the night before another day of try outs? Was this guy insane?

"Can't, sorry." I said, "Maybe next time though."

"Sure, well see you around," and with that Tom left.

I picked up my bag and made my way to the doors when I was stopped by the coach.

"You are pretty good, son" he said, "What's your name?"

"Edward, Edward Mason, sir" I said, shaking his hand.

"Well Mason, I hope to see you back here tomorrow, you'd be a great addition to our team."

"I will definitely be back tomorrow, couldn't keep me away if you tried." I laughed.

"I like your spirit Mason, yes, yes; I think we will get along just fine." He slapped my back and walked away and I quickly left the gym.

I smiled to myself knowing I made a good impression on the coach, which was the most important thing when I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry…" I said, looking down at the person, "Alice!" I said.

"Edward, hi," she said awkwardly, "how have you been?"  
"I'm alright," I said, suddenly having all the sadness and pity flow back into me, "how are you?"

"Good, Jasper and I are going to the movies tonight, I don't know if he told you that." She said.

"He might have mentioned that to me, I've been really busy though lately so I don't remember." I said.

"Right, basketball?" she asked.

"Yep! Try outs today and tomorrow," I replied.

"How'd they go?"

"Pretty well, coach stopped me after and said I did a good job, so that's… good" I said.

"That's good, well I have to go, Bella-" she stopped and stared wide-eyed at me.

"You can say her name, its fine Alice; she is your roommate after all." I said, covering up the pain I felt at hearing that name.

"Right, well I am meeting her soon. We should talk more often Edward, see you around." She waved and walked away.

I shook me head to clear my thoughts of Bella and continued walking. I was stopped a couple minutes later by Jessica.

"Edward!" she purred.

"Jessica, right?" I asked.

"You remembered!" she giggled then threw her arms around my waist, "Whatcha doing later tonight?"

"Homework," I said in a flat voice.

"Mind if I come over and do mine to?" she asked, snaking her fingers under my shirt.

I pulled her hands away and said, as politely as I could muster, "Sorry, my roommate is sick, wouldn't want you to catch it." I lied.

"We could do homework in my room then?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I promised him I'd be there tonight to help him, you know if he needs anything?" I said.

"You are such a great guy, Edward," she said in amazement, "Really how don't you have a girlfriend?"

I gritted my teeth, "I'm gay." I said.

Her eyes widened but then she smiled, "If you're gay then why were you out with Bella a couple nights ago? And why were you kissing her?"

He heart dropped, and I frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Bella Swan. Lauren talked to Ashley who talked to Abigail who called Stacy who then told me," she took a deep breath, "That she saw you two kissing a couple nights ago and looking very couple-y. You're not dating are you?"

I pursed my lips, "No, we are not dating."

"Oh, goodie! Well in that case, here's my number," she pulled out a card, a pre-written card with her number, name, and her picture on it saying 'call me'. "See you around Eddie," she kissed me on the cheek then walked away.

I rubbed at my cheek, trying to get the feeling of her lips off of my skin, and threw the card away into the nearest garbage can after ripping it into ten little pieces.

The rest of my walk back to the doors was uneventful, and soon I found myself lying on my bed with my hands beneath my head talking to Jasper.

"Ran into Alice on the way back," I said.

His face brightened at the sound of her name, "Really?"

"Yep, she says you two are going on a date later tonight."

"Yea, we are." Jasper said, "Sorry I didn't tell you, I wasn't sure if I should mention it."

"It's fine," I said, standing up to go shower, "well I'm going to go clean myself, I'm sure I smell horrible."  
"I wasn't going to say anything, but…" Jasper joked.

I threw my basketball shoe at him and walked out the door.

When I walked back into my room I saw Jasper on my phone.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he mouthed 'your mom'. My eyes widened and he said "hold on" into the receiver.

"Sorry man, she kept calling so I just picked up, she sounds really nice."

"Yea, she is," I said.

"Well hold on," he said to me then talked into the phone again, "Edward just walked in, want me to give him the phone?" he paused listening to her speak. "Ok, sure. See you soon." He held out the phone to me.

See you soon? What does he mean? Oh my god, my mother better not be coming…

"Hello?" I asked questioningly.

"Edward, honey, how are you?" Esme asked.

"I'm great mom," I lied, "How are you? Dad?"

"Oh, we are just grand darling; we decided to call you since you seem to have lost our number since you haven't called us yet."

"Sorry, I've been really busy lately." I said.

"Too busy for your own parents?" I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"No, no, I just lost track of time, it won't happen again, I'm sorry."  
"Oh, it's fine sweetie, we just miss you."

"I miss you too, mom." I said, then asked the question I'd been dreading, "I heard Jasper say he'd see you soon, are you coming?"  
"You are coming up here with him," she said like it was obvious, "we wanted to meet him, and want to see you. While you were in the shower we agreed that you'll come up here for the long weekend in a couple weeks."

"Oh, ok" I released a breath, "I'm looking forward to that." I smiled at Jasper who was sitting on his bed now. "Hey mom, is it okay if Jasper brings someone?"

"Sure honey, who?" she asked.

"Alice, his girlfriend," I looked over at Jasper to see he was grinning widely and he mouthed 'thanks' to me. I simply nodded.

"That would be great, Edward. Feel free to bring someone to if you want." She suggested.

"I'll keep in mind that I can," I said quickly.

"Well I have to go, your father keeps motioning to me that he wants to talk to you. I love you." She said.

"Love you too, mom" I said then heard my dad's voice.

"Edward," Carlisle said.

"Dad, how are you?" I asked, thrilled to hear his voice.

"Great son, how do you like college?" he asked.

"It's awesome," I replied honestly.

"Well, that's just great Edward. It's good to hear your voice, and sorry to cut this conversation so short, but I have to go."

"That's fine dad" I said.

"Bye," he said then hung up.

"Your parents sound really cool," Jasper said once I hung up my phone.

"Yea, they are." I said.

"I can't believe you asked them if I could bring Alice, you are quite possibly the best roommate ever!" he said enthusiastically.

"I actually get that a lot," I said sarcastically.

"Sure you do," he said, rolling his eyes, "Well I gotta go, date with Alice and I can't wait to tell her the news!"

"Cya," I said, opening my laptop to start my homework while Jasper walked out of the room.

**A/N:** Not a lot happened in this chapter, but it was needed to set up the plot for the rest of the story … if you look closely you'll see hints to practically the rest of the plot, minus a couple curve balls I'll throw in here. I posted a **new story**, so go read it and review for it! No, that doesn't mean that this story is ending soon or that I'll stop writing it. I'll just be writing two stories at once, since I'm talented like that –sarcasm-. But seriously, go read it and review … and review for this story as well! Remember, I write – you review- we call it even!


	14. Ch 14: Friendly Dancing

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Thanks to all the reviews for last chapter!! Keep it up guys, and for those of you who just read and don't review … shame on you! Lol! But seriously, please review if you read it, even if you just say 'update soon' that way I know you still like it and haven't lost interest, etc. Also, if you haven't yet, check out my other story once you finish this chapter!! Enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 14: Friendly Dancing

APOV

"Jasper, it's been two weeks since that night Edward and Bella decided to be 'friends'," I said, putting air quotations around the word, "and they've talked to each other only twice. Twice since then!" I threw my hands up.

Jasper pulled me closer to himself and ran his hands through my black hair, attempting to calm me, "I know, but we don't have any right to-"

I interrupted him, "We have every right to! This is my best friend and your roommate we are talking about, if they are sad, we are sad. If they are happy, then we are happy. And if they are miserable, then we are miserable, and quite frankly, I'm tired of being miserable Jasper! They've been avoiding each other like the plague, yesterday I saw them pass each other on the way to class and they didn't even make eye contact. They used to be such good friends, I don't see why they can't be at least a little mature about this and at least talk."

"It hurts Edward to talk to her, he really fell for her hard, and I think he even liked her a little back when they were kids." Jasper stuck up for his friend.

"Well, Bella likes Edward too; she's just too stubborn to admit it." I sighed, then something clicked, "We're going to Edward's place this weekend, right?"

"Uhhu," Jasper said mindlessly, playing with my hair.

"Ok, well here is the plan then," I said, and told Jasper my entire idea.

BPOV

"Hey Alice," I said as I walked into our dorm room and threw my bag onto my bed.

"Hi Bella, what's up?" She said, looking up from a piece of paper she was reading.

"Nothing, I hate Tuesday's though. I mean, nothing ever happens, it's not Monday so teachers don't take pity on you, but it's not half way through the week either, it's just nothing day!" I ranted.

"Yea, I hate Tuesday's too," Alice said, amused.

"So, what's up with you?" I asked.

"Just reading this invitation here, we are going to a dance tonight!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not," I said immediately.

"You don't have a choice," Alice grinned and handed me the sheet of paper she was reading.

_Dear Pledges, you are cordially invited to attend a mixer tonight hosted by the notorious fraternity Alpha Sigma Phi at 8 P.M. sharp. Here you will get to meet new people, flirt, and prove to us you are sorority material. Have fun, but remember we will be watching you and you are representing the Greek system as a whole. Attendance is mandatory, dates are optional, dresses are required, and wear a white flower in your hair to show your pledge status. See you there._

"Dresses," I groaned.

"Oh silly Bella," Alice said, "This is our first Greek party! Do you have any idea how awesome these things are? And all the hot guys that will be there," she fanned herself.

"You have a boyfriend, Alice." I reminded her.  
"Oh, I know, he'll be there, who else did you think I am talking about?" she asked rhetorically.

I laughed. "So I'm guessing we need to go shopping for dresses?" I braced myself.

"Actually… no," Alice said and laughed at my shocked expression, "I've already picked out dresses for the next three dances. Remember that day I went shopping without you?" she asked.

Of course I remembered that was the night of my perfect date with Edward, the night before my break down. I nodded.

"Well," she continued, "I got us plenty of new clothes and dresses for just this type of occasion." She then jumped up and walked over to her closet, pulling out two dresses.

The first was short and black, with a low v-cut and slit up the left side. "This is mine," Alice said pointing to it. "And this is yours," she pointed to the second dress.

It was much more modest then her dress, but still sexy none-the-less. I quickly changed into it and looked in the mirror.

The strapless midnight blue dress tied around my waist, and went about half way down my thigh, making my legs seem longer and emphasizing my petite form.

"Gorgeous," Alice said coming up behind me in her dress.

"Back at you, wow. You look amazing Alice," I said sincerely.

"Thanks," she giggled and then began to play with her hair, and applied smoky make-up around her eyes and a little red lipstick. "Your turn," she said once she was done with herself.

She decided to give me loose curls and pinned back a couple so it wouldn't 'draw away from my face.' Her words, not mine. She then outlined my eyes in white eyeliner and put on a sparkly eye shadow and then three coats of black mascara she finished with a natural looking lipstick and a layer of watermelon flavored lip-gloss.

"I must say, you are becoming better and better at not complaining about makeovers." Alice said proudly.

"Well, I've realized it's pointless arguing against you, and that in the end you'll just end up doing more if I argue."

"Smart girl," Alice said, petting me jokingly like one would a dog. "Now, stay."

I rolled my eyes, but remained in the chair.

Alice emerged from the closet holding a pair of matching blue flats with a little blue bow at the ends. "To complete the outfit." She held out the shoes to me.

I smiled and took them, "No heals tonight?"

"Nope," Alice winked while pulling on her black stilettos, or as I call them, death traps. "And the last part of our outfits," she pulled out two white flowers and handed one to me. "Put it in your hair," she suggested and I did so.

"All done," I spun around in front on the mirror and smiled.

"So," Alice began cautiously, "You know how I am going on that trip with Jasper this weekend?"

The one with Edward, I noticed she didn't say, but nodded, curious to see where she was going with this.

"Well," she fidgeted with her dress, "I was wondering if you would come with me. I'm nervous to go on a trip alone with Jasper so early in our relationship; it's a serious step, and what if we fight or something? What will I do then!?"

"You won't be alone with Jasper, Alice." I reminded her, "I do believe you are going to Edward's house, so he'll be there too. And you know as well as I do that you and Jasper won't fight."

"I do not know that," she huffed, "Bella, I need you there." She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes, begging me.

I sighed, "You owe me Alice, big time… as in the 'I'll give you my kidney' kind of owing."

She nodded happily, let go of my hand and stood up. "We should get going, it's almost 8, and we don't want to be too late."

"Right," I said and walked out with her towards to Alpha Sigma Phi house.

We arrived to the house to hear blasting music and see crowds of people dancing and a few talking on the sides of the rooms.

"I'm going to look for Jasper," Alice yelled over the music.

I gave her the okay sign and looked around for anyone I might know. I spotted a couple people, but none I knew to well when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Bella?" the voice asked.  
I turned around to see Mike, standing in front of me with a red solo cup in his hand, no doubt full with beer.

I turned to leave when he grabbed my shoulder, "I've been calling y-you." He stuttered.

"I've noticed," I said, removing his hand but not moving from my position.

"Well then, why haven't you called me back? We need to talk," he moved closer to me and I took a step back.

"I haven't called you back because I don't want to talk to you Mike," I spat his name, "I don't even want to look at you."  
"You don't mean that Bells," he said.

"It's Isabella," I corrected, "and I do."

"Oh, come on, it's not like you've been faithful either, hooking up with that Mason guy."

I gasped, "That was after we broke up!" I shouted at him, "I would never cheat on anyone I was dating, especially not by hooking up with some… some slut," I clenched my fists by side, trying to control the anger building up in me.

"She came onto _me_," he whined, "I didn't ask for it."

"Mike," I said with venom dripping from my words, "leave, now."

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Or I'll have to personally take care of you myself," a velvet voice said from behind me, "How's the eye by the way, Mikey?"

Mike shot him a glare but stomped away.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

I turned so I was now facing him, "I'm fine. Look…"  
"I'm sorry," we both said in unison.

"You go first," Edward said to me.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for avoiding you these past couple days. I'm sorry for ending it how I did. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for being a horrible friend. I'm just, sorry."

He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, Bella, I never should have pressured you into dating so quickly after your break up with Mike, I don't know what I was thinking." He paused, "Actually I know exactly what I was thinking, but still, I should have waited until you were ready. I do want us to be friends though."

"I want to be friends too," I said quietly.

"What was that?" Edward asked, having trouble hearing over the music.

"I said, I want to be friends too," I shouted into his ear.

He smiled and then asked, "Would you like to dance, friend?"

I nodded and took his extended hand as he led me onto the dance floor.

While we danced we talked about what was new with us, "I made the basketball team, did Alice tell you that?" Edward asked.

"She didn't," I said, "Congratulations!" I smiled at him.

"Yea, thanks," he said modestly, "Practices are killer though, coach has us getting up at six three mornings a week to run and then we have practice every afternoon."

"Ouch," I said just as a slow song start to play.

I began to walk off the dance floor when Edward pulled me back, "Just a friendly dance, I promise."  
I looked up at him, thought about it for a brief second then nodded, "Friendly."

I draped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.

"So what have you been doing?" Edward asked while swaying to the music.

"Nothing really, a lot of school work and random sorority meetings and tasks. Last week we went around to all the sororities and met with some of their sisters. How's the fraternity search going?"

"Alright, haven't made us do anything to horrible yet. But I'm expecting something soon, I just have a gut feeling." He said. "But, it does have its benefits, this party for instance." He looked deeply into my eyes and I blushed.

I turned my head downwards trying to hide the deep red shade of my face, but instead Edward just laughed and pulled me closer so our entire bodies were touching each others.

I gasped silently but didn't move from his grasp, and we finished the song in a comfortable silence.

When the song ended, Edward stepped away, "Are you thirsty?" he asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Um, a little, yea," I replied, a little shaken up from the dance.

"Let's go get something to drink," he cautiously took my hand again and managed to weave us through the crowds of people to the drink table and then poured me a glass of punch.

"Thanks" I said, taking it from him.

"No problem," he replied, "So, I hear you're coming up with us to my house this weekend?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" I asked, suddenly nervous, "I don't have to. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I let Alice convince me into going, we didn't even ask you." I ranted.

"Bella," Edward said putting his hand on my arm, "It's fine, really. You are more then welcome to come of course, plus you can see everyone else."

"Are you positive? I don't want to intrude." I shyly said.

"Positive," he said and then swallowed the punch in one gulp. He winced while it was going down and promptly took my untouched cup from me.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"It's spiked," he said simply. "Follow me; we'll get you some water."

I followed behind him and gladly accepted the water bottle he got me from the fridge.

"There you are!" I heard Alice shout as she approached. "Where have you been?" she asked, hugging me when she noticed Edward standing next to me. "Edward, nice to see you again." She said, smiling broadly.

"You too, Alice." He said and then did some weird hand pound with Jasper.

"So, what have you two been up to tonight?" Alice asked me.

"We were just talking and dancing a little," I said to Alice casually.

"Dancing?" she asked.

"Friendly dancing," Edward chimed in, smiling at me.

Alice shot me a look and I simply nodded to signify my agreement with Edward's answer.

"Right, I love friendly dancing." Alice said incredulously, "Bella, let's go friendly dance real quick, shall we? Boys, we'll be right back." She grabbed my hand before I had a chance to respond.

Instead of dancing we walked into a quite room where the interrogation began.

"What are you doing with Edward?"

"He saved me from Mike," I winced.

"Mike? Mike is here? What do you mean saved you from Mike? Did he try something with you? I am going to kill him," Alice shouted.

"No he didn't try anything with me Alice, calm down," I said reassuringly, "He was just bugging me, that's it, and Edward got rid of him for me."

"Ok, so Edward rides in on his horse in shining armor and now?"

"Well, we agreed we should be friends, actual friends."

Alice looked at me disbelievingly, "Friendly dancing?"

"Yea, just friends dancing, you know" I said casually.

"Right," Alice laughed, "Well let's let you get back to Edward so you can continue your friendly dancing." She said, walking out of the room.

**A/N: **I don't really have anything interesting to write in this author note! –tear- But check out my other story if you haven't yet please. And as always, review review review and …. review! I'll love you forever and ever if you do!!


	15. Ch 15: Road Trip

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

This chapter is dedicated to **bemybemy392** who gave me some awesome advice for this chapter … thanks! And to **Intoxicated By His Presence **for going back and reviewing every chapter she hasn't reviewed! HAHA! That's amazing! :-P

* * *

Chapter 15: Road Trip

EPOV

After an impossibly long two weeks, Bella and I were talking again, even dancing but just when I thought everything would be okay between us, a slow song came on.

I awkwardly shifted and Bella looked down at the ground and started to walk off the dance floor when suddenly something came over me and I found myself pulling her towards me, "Just a friendly dance, I promise."  
She looked at me and then repeated, "Friendly."

She put her arms around my neck, and I around her waist and we began to dance to the music, making small talk.

When she was in my arms, it seemed the world stopped spinning and everything else simply froze. She was beautiful and irresistible, but I had to resist. I'd pushed her too quickly last time, and I wasn't about to do that again, I'd let her come to me.

When she blushed, however; I couldn't control my urges any longer and pulled her closer to me so that she was pressed up against me. It felt so right, like she was made just for me, and for the rest of the song I was on cloud nine.

Once the music ended, and was replaced with the newest rap song, the awkwardness of the dance set in. I'd crossed the lines of friendship, _again_. I mentally hit myself and stepped away quickly not making eye contact.  
We decided to get drinks, and were soon met with Alice and Jasper. Alice took Bella away leaving me to talk with Jasper.

"Hey man," I said to Jasper.

"Hey," he said as he took a sip of his drink. "So you're okay with Bella coming right?"

"Yea, totally," I said, leaving out the part about how I'd been secretly hoping she'd end up coming with us.

"You still like her, don't you?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yea," I said, looking down.

"Then why didn't you talk to her sooner? Fight for her?" Jasper asked.

"Because I didn't want to push her," I said simply.

"That's BS, really why?" he pushed.

"I don't want to be rejected again, that's why Jasper," I said bitterly.

"That's what I thought," he said, "Are you ever going to tell her how you really feel again?"

"Nope," I replied, "I'm letting her make the first move this time."

"She made the first move last time too, remember?" he reminded me.

"Well, yes, but it was me who ended up pushing her to her breaking point."

"You're wrong," he replied.

Just as I was about to ask what that meant, Alice and Bella returned.

"Hello," Alice said in her perky voice, "Sorry, girl talk" Alice said winking at us.

I raised my eyebrow at Bella, who wouldn't meet my eyes. "No problem."

"Jasper, want to dance again?" Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"So, um, when are we leaving again?" Bella asked, still looking at the floor.

"Thursday night," I replied and then grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor near Alice and Jasper.

We danced, wordlessly, for the rest of the night and before I knew it, it was 1 AM and time to head back to the dorms.

Jasper and I said our goodbyes to Alice and Bella. Jasper kissing Alice sweetly on the mouth, while Bella and I simply hugged.

Wednesday and Thursday passed quickly. They were a blur of basketball practices, school work and sleep, and soon I found myself standing with a suitcase along side Jasper, Alice and Bella, walking towards our cars.

"I think we are going to have to couple off and take two cars," Jasper said.

"Couple off?" Bella repeated, warily.

"Why?" I asked, "I have room for the four of us in my car."

"Well," Alice jumped in, "I brought a lot, and I don't think it will all fit in your trunk, plus I need to make a quick stop so we will be a little late, and I don't want to hold you up from seeing your mom."

"Ok," I said suspiciously, "Just make sure to have your cell phones so you can call if you get lost."

Jasper and Alice threw each other a quick glance, "Have them right here," Jasper said, patting his pocket.

"Okay, so I guess that means you're coming with me Bella," I paused, "That is, unless you want to ride with Jasper and Alice, I'd completely understand."

I saw Bella look between Alice and myself, "It's okay, I'll ride with you, you have better music, plus then I don't have to listen to Alice for hours ranting about shopping and the latest sales."

I suppressed my enormous smile, "Alrighty then, let's put our stuff in the trunk and we'll be on our way."

I picked up Bella's bag and put it in the trunk first, and then placed mine next to hers while Jasper did the same in his car.

I walked around to the passenger side of the car and held it open for Bella, and shut it promptly after she sat down.

"Just follow me," I said to Jasper while I opened my door and sat down.  
"Ok," he replied.

After we were on the road I looked over at Bella and smiled, "Choose your poison," I said pointing to my iPod.

She scrolled through my songs, and chose one of my favorites.

"So, excited?" she asked, humming to the music.

"Very," I replied honestly, "I actually miss my parents, crazy right?"

"It's not crazy, I miss mine too."

"Yea, well it should be nice to see them, and how about you? Excited to see the old neighborhood? I talked to Emily, Matt and Danny a couple days ago, and they are all going to be there."

"Oh my gosh," her face brightened, "Really? I haven't seen them in _ages_! How long until we get there?"

"About two hours, well at least that is what Map Quest says," I smiled knowing I drove quite faster then what Map Quest had taken into account.

"Alright," she said, "Mind if I sleep a little? I don't want to be tired when we get there."

"No problem," I replied offhandedly. I wanted to talk to her, but I also knew she'd complain about my speeding and then it'd take longer to get to my house.

"Thanks," she said, and then closed her eyes and quickly drifted off into a sound sleep.

Whenever I got stopped at a red light I would glance over at her sleeping figure and smile, remembering the night we fell asleep together.

When the light changed to green again, I would focus my attention back on the road, and check to make sure Jasper was still behind me and hadn't gotten lost.

It was one of these times that when I looked back and saw that he was not following me.

_Strange_, I thought. I could have sworn he was right behind me a second ago; I pulled out my cell phone.

"Jasper?" I asked into it when he picked up.

"Yea," he said

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Remember I told you we had to make a stop for Alice?" Jasper said.

"Oh, right, well do you know how to get to my house?"

"Yep, Map Quested it earlier, just like you," he said.

"Okay, cool, well see you later then."

"Right, see you soon." I heard Alice giggling in the background.

"What's Alice laughing about, Jasper?" I questioned.

"Oh, Alice is laughing at the radio," he said and then I heard him shushing her.

"Ok," I said, suspiciously for the second time.

"Well, see you soon Edward, got to go, Alice is telling me to turn here," Jasper said and quickly hung up.

"That was strange," I quietly muttered to myself.

"What was strange?" I heard Bella ask.

I looked over at her and saw she was awake and staring at me curiously.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I apologized.

"No, I'm not tired anymore," Bella said, sitting up "So what's strange?"

"Jasper and Alice were just being weird on the phone, that's all." I said simply.

"Ok," Bella said then her eyes widened, "Edward Anthony Mason, how fast are we going!?"

I winced, "55?" I said innocently.

She sat up a bit and leaned over to look at the speedometer, "95! Edward slow down, you're going to get a ticket."

"No I'm not Bella, I always drive like this, plus I'm just keeping up with traffic," I said pointing to the other cars on the highway.

"You've passed at least ten cars since I've been awake, I can hardly make out the trees, they are just blurs!"  
"Again, I always drive like this, trust me." I said reassuringly.

"Well not with me you wont drive like this, incase you've forgotten, my dad is a cop which makes me partial to follow the speed laws." She crossed her arms, "Plus if we crash there would be no way we'd survive."

I sighed, and slowed down to 80 miles per hour, "Better?" I asked.

"A bit," she said, obviously calming a little. "So, how far are we?"

"Another twenty minutes or so, you were out for a while," I smiled in her direction.

"Sorry," she blushed a little.

"No problem, I found ways to amuse myself anyways." I blurted out.

"Oh really?" she asked, "How so may I ask?"

"Um," I thought, "I've been playing the alphabet game." I said lamely.

"The alphabet game?" she asked.

"Yea, you know, you have to find a sign that starts with the letter of each letter in the alphabet in order."

She laughed. "What letter are you at now?"

"Um, R," I made up.

"R, hu?" she looked out the window at the signs, "There" she said excitedly, pointing to a sigh saying 'rest stop next exit.'

"Nice," I complimented.

We played the game till the end, and soon after arrived at my house.

My mom and dad ran out of the house when they heard my car pull up, and as soon as I was out of the car, Esme hugged me.

"Edward, we've missed you so much!" she hugged me tighter.

"I've missed you guys too," I said, returning her hug and then going to hug my dad.

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Mason," Bella said shyly.

"Bella, sweetheart, is that you?" Esme said and then gave her an enormous hug also.

"Yes Mrs. Mason," Bella said politely.

"Esme, dear, call me Esme," she laughed, "It's been years since I've seen you. You've grown up nicely, and I see you've met my Edward here again, who would have thought you two would get together after all these years?"

I saw Bella's face redden and I looked down at the street while Esme continued, "I mean, your mom and I used to joke about how cute you two were, always hanging out and playing together, and that one day you'd end up together. But wow, after you moved I thought that'd never happen, I guess fate has an odd way of working out doesn't it?" she mused.

"Um, mom?" I said awkwardly, "Bella and I are just … friends."

"Friends?" she asked, incredulous, "But in your e-mail…" she drifted off.

"We are just friends," I repeated again, thinking if I said it again maybe I'd believe it to.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for assuming Bella dear," she said apologizing to a red-faced Bella. "It's just that Edward never brings any girls home, so I just assumed this was something serious." Esme paused, "Carlisle will you help me bring their bags in?"

"Sure sweetie," Carlisle replied and picked up Bella's bag.

"Oh, I can get that, really," Bella said, moving to help my dad.

"No you don't, you and Edward go walk around the neighborhood a bit, I think Emily is home if you want to go visit her," Esme said, as she walked into the house with my bag.

"I'm sorry," I said as soon as my parents closed the front door, leaving Bella and me standing alone on the driveway.

"It's fine," Bella said, looking down.

"I don't know where she got the idea that we were dating," I continued.

"Really, it's fine," Bella shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean, the idea of us in a steady relationship-" I was ranting at this point, something I do when I am in awkward positions, luckily Bella interrupted me.

"Edward, really, it's fine. It's cleared up now, so let's go see Emily!" she said enthusiastically, and for the first time since she got to my house, looked up at me.

Her face still had remnants of its previous red color, and she wouldn't meet my eyes, but I knew she was over the uncomfortable moment, and I decided I would be too.

"Alright then," I said walking next to Bella towards Emily's house.

"So, where are Jasper and Alice?" Bella asked as we walked.

"I'm not exactly sure," I responded, "They turned about twenty minutes before we got here, right when you woke up actually, they didn't say when they'd get here."

"Should we call them?" Bella asked.

"I guess," I said and dialed Jasper's number.

After five rings, it went to his voicemail, "Hey you've reached Jasper's cell phone, not here right now so leave a message at the beep"

"Hey Jasper," I said, "Bella and I just got to my house, and we're wondering where you and Alice are. Call me back." I then hung up the phone, "He didn't answer." I shrugged.

"Here, I'll call Alice," Bella said pulling out her phone. "It's ringing," she informed me, and then she frowned and mouthed 'voicemail'. "Hey Alice, it's Bella, call me back when you get this! Love you,"

My eyes widened for a second when I heard Bella say 'love you,' until I realized it wasn't meant for me, but for Alice. "Didn't pick up either?" I asked, a little shaken.

"Nope, that's weird; Alice always has her cell with her." Bella paused thinking, "I hope they are okay."

"I'm sure they are," I said reassuringly, "We'll call later tonight if they still aren't here. They are probably just out of range or something."

"Probably," Bella agreed.

"Well, we are here!" I said as we stood in front of Emily's house.

**A/N:** This is the first of probably three or four chapters that will take place at Edward's house! I'm really excited for each of these! :-) But I know the majority of you are anxious for Bella and Edward to get together again, and I am too – but I'm trying to keep it a little realistic, and don't want to rush anything! I hate those fanfics where they say "I love you" in the first chapter and rush into everything! But I won't drag it out any longer then it needs to be either! Please review, I want to get 1000 reviews SO badly, and I know this is unlikely, but if I could get passed 1000 from this chapter, I'd be SOOOOO happy! So please help make that happen and click that little review button!


	16. Ch 16: Pretend Dating

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

This chapter is dedicated to **iluvthecullensSOmuch** who was my 1,000th review! And to everyone else who reviewed who got it up that high! I really can't thank you all enough! Seriously, I screamed when I saw it got to 1000, and then danced around and screamed some more! You all are … amazing! And to add to the great news, I got over 100 reviews for the last chapter! First time thats ever happened! So I am doubley (yes... it's a word) happy! :-D Also this chapter is dedicated to **myf.13 **who wrote a review longer then one of my chapters!! That is … insane!

* * *

Chapter 16: Pretend Dating

BPOV

Emily's house was just as I remembered, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the room above the door, which I knew was hers.

"Should we ring the bell?" Edward asked me.

I thought, "I have another idea." I said and walked towards the garden in front of the house.

I started to pick up woodchips, but didn't miss the curious glance I received from Edward. "We'll throw them at her window!" I explained.

"Don't you usually throw rocks?" he asked, picking up some woodchips for himself.

"I tried that once," I said, "It didn't end to well…" I drifted off.

"What do you mean 'it didn't end to well'?" he said, mocking my grim tone.

"Well, what they don't specify is that you should throw pebbles." I began.

"You didn't!" Edward started to laugh.

"Sadly, I did." I replied, "I threw a rock, not a big one mind you, but I guess big enough, and it cracked Alice's window." Edward laughed harder and I glared, "That is why I say we throw woodchips, same effect but much less damage!"

"I can just picture your face after breaking the window," Edward said and I threw a woodchip at him, "Fine, fine. Let's start throwing them then."

I began to chuck my woodchips at her room window, laughing along with Edward. Not more then a minute later, Emily opened her window, looking upset.

"Alright," she sounded annoyed, "Danny that is so not funny!"

"Danny?" Edward replied, faking hurt.

"Who is that?" She squinted, "Edward? Is that you?"

He laughed, "Yep, it's me, and I brought a friend." He said pointing towards me.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked, I opened my mouth to speak but she continued, "Hold on, I'll be down in a minute. I feel stupid yelling out my window like this!"

When she closed the window, I smiled shyly at Edward.

"Why does-" I started, then Emily came running out and gave Edward a giant hug.

"I've missed you Edward!" she let go of him, and turned towards me. "You must be the girl Edward forced into a relationship, hu? How'd he do it? Blackmail?" she slapped Edward gently, "Totally kidding."

"You don't recognize me, Emily?" I asked, sounding sad.

She studied me for a couple minutes, then her eyes grew giant, "Bella?"

I nodded and she engulfed me in an enormous hug, squealing.

"It's been _way _to long!" she said, after she released me. "You look amazing! Edward didn't me you were coming." She shook her head and hit Edward again.

"Hey, don't hit me," Edward said, holding his hands up in defense, "We wanted it to be a surprise, plus Bella wasn't sure if she could go until a few days ago."

"Sorry," I said, looking innocent, "you look great too!" I said, changing the subject, "You dyed your hair red!"

She nodded, "Yep, I wanted a little change, do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"It looks awesome," I said, "Oh my gosh, I just can't believe I'm here again! It's just as I remembered."

"Yep," she replied, "Same old, same old. Dad tried taking down the fort a couple years ago, but I wouldn't let him."

I gasped, "The fort! Edward do you remember the fort?!"

He just laughed, "Yes, Bella I remember the fort."

I bit my lip, "Can we, um, go see it?"

They both laughed this time, "Sure Bella," Emily said, looping her arm with mine and walking towards the backyard.

Once we reached the backyard, and I saw the fort, I broke free of Emily's grasp and ran up the stairs of the fort to get to the small, wooden room.

I smiled as Edward and Emily came up the stairs, and laughed when we all managed to sit down.

Edward was ducking his head, and folding his legs under himself, Emily was squished up in a little ball in the corner, and I had to pull my legs to my chest to give enough room to my friends, but it wasn't enough. I was pressed up against Edward, and still hitting Emily's legs.

"Alright, either we've grown or this tree house has shrunk." I laughed.

"It must be the second," Emily said, winking at me.

"Man, I haven't been up here in ages," Edward said, reminiscing. "Remember that time we tried to paint it? What color did we decide on? Sky blue?"

"Yea, but we didn't have any paint, so we tried using our nail polish!" Emily finished.

"That worked well," I smiled at them. "We got maybe an entire plank painted?"

"If that," Emily said, "I remember Courtney was so mad at us for using up her nail polish!"

"Is Courtney here?" I asked.

"Yea, um, I think the entire group is back actually," she paused thinking, "yea, we are! Have you seen anyone else?"

"Not yet," Edward said.

"I should call them," Emily said, pulling out her phone and calling them each, one by one.  
The message was same for each of them, "Hey it's Emily, come out to the fort for a surprise." Then she'd hang up, no questions asked, short and sweet and to the point.

Within a few minutes I began to hear mumbling.

"She called you to?" a boy asked.

"Yea, wonder what is so important." Another boy answered.

"We haven't been to the fort in ages," a girl commented.

Emily put her finger to her lips, telling us silently to be quite, and walked down the stairs to the ground.

"Hey guys," she said ecstatically.

"Hey," they all said back, "what's up?"

"Guess who is back?" Emily said, and pointed up to the fort.

Edward walked out, grinning and stepped down the stairs. "Hey."

I could hear the groaning, "You called us out here to say hi to Edward?"  
"Hey!" Edward said, sounding offended.

"No offense man," a boy said, "It's just we just saw you a couple months ago."

I silenced a laugh, "We did miss you though," a girl said quickly.

"You know who I missed?" Edward asked, pausing, "Remember Bella Swan?"  
I positioned myself near the exit of the slide, getting ready to slide down once I was announced.

"Well, she is here!" Edward said, and I pushed myself down the slide.

"Ta-da!" I shouted, coming out the slide, I went to throw my hands up in the air, dramatically, when I tripped and began to fall.  
I closed my eyes, preparing to make contact with the ground, to fell a pair of strong arms around me. I looked up and saw that Edward was holding my waist.

I blushed, and he stepped away as soon as I was steadied. "Hi?" I said, meekly to everyone.

The girls squealed, just as Emily did and ran to hug me while the boys stood there, wordlessly. "Hi!" I greeted the girls, hugging them back.

When the hugging and greetings were done, I looked over at the boys, who still stood there, speechless. I could recognize them all, even though they'd clearly grown up a lot since I'd moved. "Um, hello?" I asked, waving my hand in front of their face "Matt? Danny? Nick?"

I saw Edward frown from beside me, and make what sounded like a growl.

That snapped them out of their trance, and then all ran to hug me.

"Bella," Matt said, hugging me first, "You look great!"  
"Thanks," I laughed, and hugged Nick who agreed with Matt by repeating the same exact words.

Danny was last to hug, "Hey Danny," I said shyly, other then Edward he was the one I was most attracted to.

"Bella, beautiful as always," I blushed, and hugged him, letting go after I heard Edward clear his throat rather loudly.

"So what brings you in this part of the neighborhood?" Kelsey asked, "Or I guess I should say this part of the country."

I laughed, I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, "Well we have a long weekend up at college and Edward invited Jasper, Alice and me to come up here with him."

"Alice and Jasper?" Nicole asked.

I nodded, "Yea, my best friend and roommate, and her boyfriend, who just happens to be Edward's roommate as well."

"Wow," Matt said, "Small world, you guys met back up at college?"  
"Yea," I said, and filled them all in on the story of how we met again.

"It's destiny!" Emily said, "You two meeting again, the fates have something planned. I can tell."

"Alice said almost the same thing," I told Emily.

"Well brilliant minds think alike," Emily said, winking again. "So how long have you two been dating?"

I reddened, realizing we never cleared that up.

"Well-" I began, "We aren't really."

"Really?" Danny said, moving closer to me.

"That is," Edward said quickly, "we haven't been dating for long."

_What?!_ I thought, and quickly glanced over at Edward who mouthed 'go along with it' to me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but nodded, unsure of his reasoning, but honestly I could think of worse things to do then pretend to date Edward.

Edward put his arm around my back, and I leaned in slightly.

"Aw, you two are so cute," Nicole said, "What was your first date?"

I froze, but luckily Edward recovered, "We went laser tagging." He said simply. I guess it wasn't a complete lie, unlike the one we were telling our friends now, for a reason unknown to me.

"Yea, it was fun." I said, grabbing Edward's arm, "Edward, can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure Bella," he said nervously.

"We'll be right back," I said to our friends and walked around the house for privacy. "We are dating?" I asked Edward.

"Well, um, no" Edward said, not meeting my eyes.

"Then why did you say we are?" I questioned.

"I don't know," Edward said, still looking at the ground.

I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head so he was looking at me, "Edward, why did you say we were dating?"

"I think Danny likes you," he said, not answering my question.

"So?"

"So, it's not smart leading him on like that, or even if you two did hook up, we are leaving in three days, Bella." He said.

"So you said we were dating so I wouldn't 'hook up'" I made air quotations, "with Danny?"

"Yes?" Edward said, making it a question.

"If you're going to lie to me Edward, you might as well make it believable." I rolled my eyes.

"I-" he paused, and ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know why I said that. Something just came over me, okay? I'm sorry, we can go tell them you're single if you'd like."

"No…it's okay, I guess," I said, and saw Edward's eyes brighten, "I mean, it is only for a couple days, right? What could possibly happen?"

"Right," Edward said, happily.

"And I mean, we can always fake a breakup if it gets too weird or something." I said, thinking out loud.

"Right," Edward said, less happily.

"We are going to have to tell Jasper and Alice before they get here though," I said, cringing and the idea of having that conversation with Alice.

"Yea, where are they I wonder?" Edward said looking down at his watch, "It's nearly 10 p.m., where could they be?"

"It's nearly 10?" I said, frantically, "Alice hates driving at night!"

"I'm sure she's fine, Bella." Edward said, assuring me.

"We don't know that," I said nervously.

"Want to go back to my house and try calling them again? It's getting late anyways. We can hook up with everyone again tomorrow." He said.

"Yea," I nodded, "let's head back."  
"Think we should um, hold hands or something?" Edward asked shyly.

"I suppose," I said, lacing my fingers through Edwards, suppressing a smile when I felt how well they fit there.

We walked, hand in hand, back to the fort.

"We are going to head back guys," Edward said to the group.

Everyone groaned in response.

"We have to get back to my house, our friends still aren't here and we think they may be lost." Edward said, hoping they'd understand.

"Oh, ok," Emily said, frowning slightly, "I guess it's late anyways, and I'm getting eaten alive," she said smacking her arm where a mosquito was.

"Meet up again tomorrow?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course," Nick said, "want to meet back here at um, one?"

"One?" I asked.

"I sleep in late," Nick said bashfully.

I laughed, "One it is then, see you all then." I waved and walked away with Edward.

On the way back Edward called Jasper only to get a voicemail again.

I sighed and called Alice.

"Hello?" I heard Alice say.

"Ohmygod!ALICE!Areyouokay?" I asked quickly.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry, I said are you okay?" I repeated.

"Oh sure, I'm fine." She said offhandedly.

"Is Jasper with you?"

"Yea, he's right here. Want me to put him on," she asked.

"Um, no," I said.

"So what's new with you?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just dating Edward now and freaking out about where my best friend and her boyfriend are!" I said, sarcastically.

"You and Edward are dating?" I heard her ask excitedly.

"Well," I said, "Not _real _dating, fake dating, you see-" I paused, "Wait, stop trying to distract me! Where are you two?"

"Well," she began nervously, "we are in our doom room."

"What?" I said, "Did something happen on your way here?"

"Um, not quite, Jasper got, um, sick on the way up and we came back here." She explained.

I heard Jasper coughing in the background, "Oh well, tell him to get better then." I said, realizing it would just be me and Edward for the weekend.

"Yea, I'm nursing him back to health," she said, returning to her perky voice.

"Ok, well I guess I should go, bye Alice." I said.

"Ok, have fun this weekend, love you!"

"Love you too," I shut the phone and turned towards Edward, "It seems we are on our own this weekend."

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

"Jasper got sick so they went back to campus, Alice told us to have fun though." I shook my head.

"So they aren't coming at all?" Edward said.

"Yep, it's just us this weekend." I said just as we reached his house.

"Ok," Edward said, smiling his signature half smile as he opened the door for me.

**A/N**: -gasp- A lot of you predicted that Alice/Jasper weren't going on the trip, so congrats on predicting that! And I'd like to take this time to again, thank you all for helping me get to one thousand! That is truly outstanding! Can we make it two thousand?! Maybe? Obviously not _now _or soonbut eventually- you can help me get there by leaving your feedback in the form of … REVIEWS! Then after you REVIEW, check out my new poll!


	17. Ch 17: Towel

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

**Random Tangent 1: **How many of you have seen the new MTV video for Twilight? If you haven't … you NEED to! It's … amazing!! I am soooo excited for the movie!! If you'd like the link, review and ask for it, and I'll send it to you! Because it's definitely a MUST SEE!

**Random Tangent 2: **Feel free to skip this if you'd like, but I just wanted to mention a book (actually 2) that I read this past weekend. City of Bones and City of Ashes, both by Cassandra Clare… they were AMAZING! So if you're looking for a good book to read, I'd definitely recommend those! Anyways, just wanted to give a shout out to them because they are amazing like that! HA! On with chapter seventeen …

* * *

Chapter 17: Towel

BPOV

"Where are your parents?" I asked Edward once we got into his house.

"Um," he paused, "They should be around here somewhere. Mom!? Dad?!" he called, but no one answered, "Hmmm," he walked to the kitchen table where there was a note "Be back later, gone out with your dad. Love, Mom" he read out loud.

"They go out?" I asked.

"Um yea, my dad takes my mom out on a date every week," he blushed slightly.

"That is so sweet!" I said.

"Yea," Edward smiled at me, "So um, I'm going to go shower real quick if you don't mind. You can watch TV while I do, if you want." He said, handing me the remote control.

"Ok, thanks." I said, taking it from him before he walked out of the room.

"Oh, the guest room is the first room on the left, if you want to unpack or if you need anything."

I nodded and he walked upstairs.

Nothing much was on TV, just a horrible TV movie, reruns of MTV shows and the always amusing infomercials.

I sighed and turned off the TV and decided to call my parents since I hadn't talked to them for a while.

"Hello?" I heard my mother's voice.

"Mom, hi, it's Bella," I said.

"Bella! Sweetie, how are you?" she asked, her voice sounding enthusiastic.

"I'm great," I replied, "Do you remember Edward Mason?"

"Of course I do, he was a cutie." She said, and I could picture her winking.

_He still is a cutie, _I thought, but said "Well, I'm at his house right now, visiting the old neighborhood for the weekend."

"Really?" she said.

"Yep, I saw all the group earlier today and we are hanging out tomorrow. It makes me feel so old, seeing them all again."

"Now you know how I felt when you graduated high school, I felt like I was ancient." Renee said, laughing.

"You? Never!" I laughed with her.

"So it's just you and Edward up there?" she asked, curious.

"Well," I began, "It was supposed to be us along with Jasper and Alice, but they couldn't make it."

"That's a shame," Renee said, "But I'm sure you two will have fun on your own."

"Yea…" I drifted off thinking about what type of _fun_ we'd have, fake dating and all.

"Anything in particular you want to talk about sweetie?" Renee asked, she always knew when something was bothering me.

In fact, I probably told her as much, if not more then I told Alice. Alice is my best friend, but my mom was my best advice giver. She knew when something was wrong with me before I sometimes knew it. It was at that moment I suddenly realized how much I missed my mom, and how something had been bothering me.

"It's just," I paused, trying to find the right words, "I think I've messed up something important."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Renee said, reassuringly, "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Well," I began and checked to make sure the water was still running in the shower, it was so I continued, "You see, there is this guy that I like, but I kinda told him I didn't want a boyfriend." I said, being vague.

"Why did you tell him you didn't want a boyfriend?" Renee asked.

"I didn't want to get hurt again, like I did from Mike." I said, quietly.

"You can't live your life in fear, Bella." Renee said, sounding much like a parent.

"I know _that_," I said, "And now I regret saying it but what if he doesn't like me anymore?" I realized I sounded much like a little kid at that moment.

"Honey, Edward still likes you." She said.

"W-what?" I stuttered, "I didn't say it was Edward."

"You didn't have to," she said, "I know you too well. He wouldn't have brought you on this trip if he didn't like you."

"I guess," I said, not convinced.

"Bella, honey, if there is one thing I've learned in my –cough-twenty-cough- years of life," I laughed, and she continued "It's that boys like Edward are one in a million, don't let him slip away."

"But how-" I stopped, hearing the water turn off from the shower upstairs. "Mom, I have to go." I said, not wanting Edward to overhear the conversation.

"Is he in the room?" Renee laughed.

"No, but will be soon." I said, "Bye, I love you."

"Love you too sweetie, remember what I said!" and then she hung up.

I looked at the clock and saw it was now almost 11; _I should go change into my pajamas_. I thought and walked up the stairs.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I froze. _Did Edward say my room was on the left or the right? _I tried to remember, and looked at both doors.

I sighed, not remembering, and tried the door on the right.

I opened the door to see Edward standing in the middle of the room, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and froze.

I stared at him, my eyes roaming over his entire body, and then focusing on his flat, muscular stomach. I watched the water droplets making there way, slowly, down his stomach, over his flat abs, and then drip under the towel to go lower. I gulped.

"H-hi," I stuttered after a minute, forcing my eyes to move upward to his face, which was just as enchanting.

The water had weighed down his hair, making it longer and disheveled. I resisted the urge to run over to him, and push it gently out of the way of his eyes.

"Hey?" Edward said, looking both embarrassed and curious.

"Um," I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Sorry, wrong, um, wrong room." I said quickly and shut the door and went to the room across the hall.

When I got into it, I fell down onto the bed and immediately pulled out my phone.

"Alice?" I said, frantically, into the phone.

"Bella? Are you alright? You sound… frazzled."  
"Frazzled? Yes, I suppose that would be a good way to describe what I'm feeling right now, along with mortified, embarrassed, and well, extremely turned on." I said, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"You can't tell anyone this. Anyone." I said, "And yes, that includes Jasper."

"Ok," Alice quickly promised.

"I just saw Edward naked." I whispered.

"WHAT?!" Alice screamed.

"Shhh," I said into the phone, still whispering so Edward couldn't hear, "Well he wasn't completely naked, he had a towel on, but still."

"OHMYGOD!" Alice screamed again, "Is his body as hot as I'm imagining?"

"Alice!" I groaned, "Totally not helping."

"Well what do you want me to say?" she asked.

I thought, "I'm not exactly sure, but how am I supposed to face him?"

"You could just make a joke out of it?" Alice suggested, "Or you could try to pretend it didn't happen. Or you could just wait and see what Edward says."

I thought about that, I'd probably end up embarrassing myself more if I made a joke out of it, and pretending it didn't happen would be near impossible, "I guess I'll just wait and see what Edward says," I told her.

"Good plan," she said, "I have to go, and you probably should to."  
"Yea," I said, "Have to face him eventually, right?"

"Yep!" Alice said, "One quick question before I go though."

"Ok…" I said.

"Is his body as hot as I'm imagining?" she repeated from before, giggling.

I sighed, "Even better." I said and then quickly hung up before she could ask me any more questions.

I took a deep breath then, and walked out of the room and knocked on Edward's room.

"Come in," Edward yelled through the door.

I opened it and walked inside, blushing as I did so. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"  
"-It's fine, Bella. Breathe." Edward said, laughing slightly.

"It's just, I don't want you to think-"  
"-I don't," he said, interrupting again.

I let out a long breath, "So um, what do you want to do?" I asked, changing the subject.

He looked deep into my eyes, opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"There isn't much on TV," I continued awkwardly, "But we could watch a movie? Or um, just go to bed?"

"Movie sounds good," Edward said, moving towards the doorway.

"Okay," I said back, and followed him downstairs to the living room.

I sat on the couch while Edward chose a movie to watch, "Anything in particular you'd like to see?"

"Nope," I said, getting comfortable, "Surprise me."

"Alright," he smiled, and after setting up the DVD, sat down on the other side of the couch.

The movie started, it was Pirates of the Caribbean. I'd seen it before, but loved it, so I smiled, happily. "Good choice." I said, approvingly.

"Glad you think so," he replied, smiling.

We didn't talk during the movie, but every so often I'd look over at Edward and catch him staring at me, or he'd catch me looking at him. Each time we did, we'd both immediately look away and turn back to the screen, like little kids do.

By the time the movie ended, it was near 1 AM.

"Good, as always," I said, standing up to stretch and yawned.

"Tired?" Edward laughed at me.

"A little," I replied, lifting my hands above my head, causing my shirt to ride up, revealing my midriff.

I quickly lowered my hands, and glanced over at Edward to see he was staring at me, longingly. "Want to go upstairs?" he asked, after gulping hard. I raised an eyebrow, "I mean, want to go to sleep?"

"Probably should," I replied.

We walked up stairs and stopped in front of our rooms, "So what time do you want to get up tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Well we have to meet everyone at 1, right? Are we doing anything else before then?" I asked.

"Um, we could go out to lunch," Edward replied.

"Okay, so if we go to lunch at 11, we should be back by 1, right?"

"Definitely," Edward grinned.

"So I should probably get up by 10 to shower and get ready." I replied.

"Ok, ten it is." Edward said, "Goodnight, Bella."

I stepped forward and hugged him gently, "Sweet dreams, Edward." I whispered into his ear boldly.

I pulled back and walked into my room, and closed the door, resisting the urge to look back, for if I did he'd see just how flush my face was at that moment.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is short, have such a hectic week this week! –sigh- the next couple weeks will be insane actually, but I'll try update frequently! If even just a short little chapter like this one. But I _hope _that you liked the chapter! If you did … let me know by reviewing! Even if you just say "Liked it" I'll be happy! :-D And you know what it means when I'm happy … quicker updates!!


	18. Ch 18: DDR

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

This chapter is dedicated to **stavanger1** who is the reason why I'm writing part of the last chapter from EPOV!! To **Mcaz **for giving me an idea which **Just Call Me Mrs Lupin** helped me brainstorm to form into this chapter!! And to **melktz123** who was the 100th reviewer for the previous chapter! Over 100 reviews for a chapter guys, that's awesome!! Keep it up and hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18: DDR

EPOV

I was just about to start changing when I heard my door handle jiggle and open. Curiously, I turned around to see who was coming, when I saw none other then Bella, standing there, frozen.

I froze too, what was she doing in here? I watched her eyes as hers glanced over my body, and couldn't help but smile when I saw how dazzled she was. I quickly scanned her body too, her petite form, her luscious brown hair which was cascading down her back, her deep, brown eyes, her full, pink lips.

"H-hi," she stuttered after a few moments

"Hey?" I replied, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Um," she said, shaking her head as if having an internal struggle, "Sorry, wrong, um, wrong room." And then she quickly left my room, and ran into her own.

I stood where I was, in shock. What else are you expected to do when the girl of your dreams comes into your room while you are practically naked. A few minutes later the daze wore off and I quickly changed into some jeans and an old sweatshirt. Just as soon as I pulled on my sweatshirt, I heard knocking at my door.

"Come in," I yelled, quickly checking my reflection in the mirror to make sure that I was, in fact, fully dressed.

A red faced Bella walked in an immediately started to apologize "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"  
"-It's fine, Bella. Breathe." I said, trying to calm her.

"It's just, I don't want you to think-"  
"-I don't," I said, reassuring her.

"So um, what do you want to do?" she asked, starting a new topic.

_What do I want? _What a loaded question, I thought. I want to kiss you passionately, I want you to love me, and I want the world to know we like each other. Of course, I couldn't say any of that, so I remained quite.

"There isn't much on TV, but we could watch a movie? Or um, just go to bed?" Bella said, unsure.

"Movie sounds good," I said, not wanting to say goodnight to her just yet.

"Okay," she replied and followed me down to the living room.

I walked over to the DVD holder while Bella settled down on the sofa, "Anything in particular you'd like to see?"

"Nope, Surprise me." She replied.

"Alright," I said, and looked through the movies. We had some chick flicks, action movies, comedies, but none of those seemed fitting. We also had a couple scary movies, but after last times experience I wasn't about to choose one of those, not until we were dating at least, if we ever dated again. Then I saw Pirates of the Caribbean, not exactly an action movie, nor a chick flick, it had just about a little of everything- perfect. I smiled and put the DVD into the player and walked back to sit on the couch with Bella.

Once the movie started, and Bella realized what movie it was she said "Good choice."

"Glad you think so," I replied, thrilled to know she liked it.

The movie went by quickly, to quickly, and before I knew it, it was 1 AM and the movie was over.

"Good, as always," Bella said, yawning.

"Tired?" I laughed as she yawned again.

"A little," she said, and lifted her hands over her head.

When she did so, her shirt lifted about two inches, enough to show a good portion of her beautiful stomach. It was light and flawless and I had an almost irresistible urge to run my hands over it slowly and kiss it lightly.

I had to get to bed, now, or I'd do something I'd regret later. My self control may be good, but I am only human. "Want to go upstairs?" I asked and quickly realized what that sounded like, "I mean, want to go to sleep?"

"Probably should," she replied, eyebrow raised.

Once we reached our rooms I asked, "So what time do you want to get up tomorrow morning?"

"Well we have to meet everyone at 1, right? Are we doing anything else before then?"

"Um, we could go out to lunch," I replied.

"Okay, so if we go to lunch at 11, we should be back by 1, right?"

"Definitely," I said, smiling at the thought of a two hour lunch, alone, with Bella.

"So I should probably get up by 10 to shower and get ready." She said, thinking out loud.

"Ok, ten it is." I said, "Goodnight, Bella."

She hugged me lightly and whispered into my ear, "Sweet dreams, Edward."

I froze, for the second time that night, and Bella quickly walked into her room, and shut the door.

_Like I could get to sleep now? Does that girl know what she is doing to me?_ I thought. _She must._

I shook my head and walked back, slowly into my room, her words repeating in my head "Sweet dreams, Edward."

Those three words kept repeating even after I laid down in my bed, closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I awoke at 9:55 AM giving me just enough time to quickly brush my hair and teeth and then I went to wake up Bella.

"Bella?" I said, gently, "Isabella Swan? Time to wake up, rise and shine. It's a beautiful day outside."

"Five more minutes," she said, rolling over.

"What if I said I'll make you breakfast?" I said.

"Mmmmm," she said, "What's for breakfast?"

I smiled at her bashfully, "Cereal."

"Wow, thanks so much Edward!" she replied, laughing, "I'll shower while you make me my five-star breakfast."  
"Deal," I said, heading downstairs to let her change and shower.

When I got downstairs it dawned on me that we were going out to lunch soon, and that she probably shouldn't eat breakfast, so I started to read the newspaper lying on the kitchen table to keep myself occupied and keep my thoughts off of Bella.

"You read the newspaper?" I heard a voice ask ten minutes later, sounding amused and slightly surprised.

"Hey, I like to keep up on worlds events as much as the next guy," I said, looking up to see Bella wearing blue jeans, a green shirt and her hair in a messy bun. She looked beautiful.

"So," she said looking around, "Where is this breakfast I've heard so much about?"

"Well, I was thinking and if we are going out to lunch in a couple of minutes, breakfast would be kind of pointless." I replied and added after seeing her frown, "But I'll make you breakfast tomorrow, scouts honor."

"You were never a boy scout," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I know," I winked at her, and saw her blush slightly.

"So lunch?" she said.

"Lunch," I repeated, and headed out the door, holding it for Bella.

We arrived at Barnacles, a sports bar and gaming restaurant, shortly after 11:15, and were quickly seated.

"I love Barnacles," Bella said, smiling.

"Me too," I replied, "It's one of the places I miss most when I'm not here."

"Hello, my name is Shelly, I'll be your waitress today, what can I start you off with to drink?" The middle age women asked.

"I'll just have water," Bella said, smiling at her politely.

"Coke, please," I said.

"One coke and one water coming right up," Shelly said.

"I like her," Bella said, quietly.

"Why do you like her?" I asked.

Bella blushed, "No reason."

I decided to drop it, and looked at the menu, "What are you going to get?"

"Chicken nachos," Bella answered automatically, not even looking at her menu.

I laughed, "Those are good. Mind if we split?" I asked.

"Of course not," Bella replied, "They are very big. I don't like the jalapeños though, so can we get them on the side?"

"I don't like them either, we'll just ask for none." I said, strangely amused we both didn't like the peppers.

Shelly came back and gave us our drinks and I ordered the nachos for our meal.

"So," Bella said once Shelly left again, "Are you enjoying being back home?"

"I am very much," I replied then added, "It's nice being with you too."

Just as Bella was about to reply, I felt my phone vibrate, I sighed annoyed.

"Go a head and pick it up," Bella said.

I nodded and picked it up.

"Edward," I heard Nick say.

"Hey man," I replied and checked my watch, "It's only 11. Why are you up so early?"

"It's 12," Nick replied, "Did you forget about the time change? I woke up an hour early just to see you and Bella. Aren't you thrilled?"

The time change, I had forgotten about that. I sighed and looked over at Bella, so much for our private lunch. "Totally forgot about the time change, but um, Bella and I are at Barnacles if you want to come over with the gang."

I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye frown, but when I looked at her fully she was smiling at me, "Say hi to him for me."

I nodded, "Bella says hi, by the way."  
"I say hi back," Nick said, "We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"See you then," I said, and quickly shut the phone.

"He says hi back," I said, laughing.

She simply smiled at me and then our food came.

"Yum," Bella said, eyeing the nachos hungrily.

"Dig in," I gestured to her to start eating. She did, and I soon followed.

"Aw, they are sharing the same food," I heard Emily say while walking up to our table.

"Hey guys," Bella said, blushing.

"Hi," they responded in unison as Matt and Danny went to move another table to attach to ours.

After they successfully moved the table, they all sat down, Danny, I noticed sat down next to Bella. I narrowed my eyes in Danny's direction, but he ignored me.

"So, how has your morning been, Bella?" he asked casually, _too casually_.

"Really good," she replied, looking at me.

"That's good," Danny said, following her eyes and frowning.

"You guys want to go play some games once you're done?" Emily asked, excitedly.

"Definitely!" Bella said, "I have to go to the bathroom real quick though."

"I'll come with you," Emily said as the other girls stood up to follow them.

"What's with girls always going to the bathroom together?" Nick asked.

"We just enjoy sitting on the couch and watching the TVs," Emily said, rolling her eyes and walking away.

"You get couches?" he yelled after her, "And TVs?" he seemed mad.

"Dude, she's kidding," I said, laughing.

"Oh," Nick said, "I knew that."

"Haha, I'm sure." I said.

"So, Bella sure has changed over the years, hu Edward," Danny said, smiling.

I glared at him, "I suppose. I don't know if you heard yesterday, but we are going out, so if you could stop hitting on her, that'd be great." I said bitterly, surprised at how easily the lie came out sounding like the truth.

"Afraid of a little competition, Edward?" Danny laughed. "If I do remember correctly, it didn't stop you from dating Tanya even though you knew I liked her."

"I was different then, this is different," I said, "She came onto me, Danny, you can't still possibly be mad about this. It was nearly a year ago."

"Oh? Then why did she say she went to see you a couple weeks ago at college?" Danny asked, getting angrier, "If there is nothing going on between you two, then why did she drive all the way up there to visit you?"

"I don't know, but I told her we were better off as friends, okay?" I said, "So please, just lay off Bella, don't use her as a tool to get revenge on me."  
"Who ever said I was using her as a tool?" he smiled widely, "I am quite attracted to her, it's just an added bonus that when I do win her over, it'll break your heart."

"Guys," Nick interceded, "come on. Danny that was a long time ago, get over it and leave Bella out of it."

"Seriously, Danny calm down," Matt said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Right," Danny said, shaking his head a little, "Sorry man, kind of freaked out there for a minute." He said, but still had a smile smirked on his face that showed this was far from over.

"Hey," Bella said as she walked up with the other girls, "Did we miss anything?"

"Nope"

"No."  
"Not at all."

We all said, simultaneously.

She looked at me, unconvinced, but said okay.

We all made small talk while everyone else ate their lunch, and as soon as everyone was done we headed over to the arcade part of the restaurant to play some games.

"We need quarters," Bella said, pulling out a 5.

I quickly grabbed her hand, "I'll pay." I said, leaving no room for argument.

"Thanks," Bella said, smiling up at me, "Are we supposed to be acting coupe-ly?" she whispered.

I smiled, "Good idea," I said, hoping that'd keep Danny away from Bella.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers lightly while looking up at her, "Here you go, love" I said, holding out a handful of quarters to her, "Go have fun. I'm going to go pay the check real quick."

She nodded, red-faced, and walked over towards the games, I saw her put a quarter in the DDR game, and smiled as she stumbled around on the mat, trying desperately to hit the right spot at the right time.

I shook my head and walked to the cash register where I paid for the meal quickly and headed back towards the gaming room.

What I saw when I got there set both waves of anger, jealousy and fear into me.

Danny was right behind Bella, helping her hit the right spots on the DDR mat, and she was laughing at something he said.

I walked up quietly, trying to keep my jealousy under control, "Having fun?" I asked.

Bella looked over at me briefly before focusing on the screen again, "Edward!" she laughed, "Hi! I'm playing DDR! Look!" she said, enthusiastically.

"I can see that," I said, glaring at Danny.

"Yea, I'm helping her win," Danny said, grinning at me.

"How _kind _of you," I replied, icily.

Just then the lights on the game went off "Winner," the machine said and Bella jumped up in the air happily and hugged Danny tightly.

I balled up my fists, holding them at my side, while Danny smiled over my shoulder smugly.

"I knew you could do it, Bella." He said, brushing her hair back.

"Not without your help," Bella smiled up at him, oblivious to his intentions.

"It was all you," he said, and touched her cheek lightly, causing a soft red to spread across her cheek.

That was it, at that moment something snapped inside of me, "Don't I get to congratulate the winner?" I asked "My girlfriend." I said, stressing the word.

Bella looked at me curiously, but shrugged, "Of course, Edward." She said, and walked over to hug me too.

I pulled her tightly to me, "You were amazing," I whispered into her ear.

She pulled back slightly to look me in the eye, "Thanks," she said, softly.

I nodded and then before I had a chance to second guess myself I kissed her lightly on the lips. I pulled away slowly and cupped her face in my hands, looking deep into her eyes. Her brown eyes gazed back at me, questioningly, while she slowly moved her arms so that they were wrapped around my neck. The next thing I knew, I felt her lips on mine again, moving slowly, uncertainly.

My mouth moved in sync with hers and soon her hands moved from my neck up to my head, knotting in my hair, and the kiss stopped being gentle and became what could only be described as passionate. I slid my hands down her back, all the way down to her waist, and pulled her closer to me, so that our bodies molded into each others. I was lost in her scent, everything around me was her, everything that mattered was her, everything else just simply disappeared.

I heard her moan quietly as I held her tight, deepening the kiss and soon heard a similar sound come from my own throat, encouraging me to kiss her more.

Soon after, _to soon_, her hands moved from my hair gently to my face, touching it softly, a signal the kiss was over. I pulled away, breathing heavily, and heard her trying to catch her breath as well.

"Wow, who knew you were both so competitive about DDR?" Emily said, smiling slyly.

Bella made eye contact with me, "Yea, who knew?" she said quietly between breaths.

**A/N:** Is an author note even necessary for this chapter? You know what to do, review!


	19. Ch 19: 'Will You Have My Babies

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to write, not only have I had a crazy school week, with little free time, but I had to go to the hospital! Turns out I have MRSA (don't look this up, it's gross… seriously) and I've spent many hours in the past few days in the ER facing my fear of needles (HORRIBLE!) … so that's been keeping me busy, trying to get better and all. But good news, the medicine is working, so I should be all better in no time! Anyways, I doubt you really care … I just felt like I needed to explain why I haven't updated for a while. Oh, another random tangent, according to my poll on my homepage, my story is being read from EVERY continent (well obviously not Antarctica) but all the others … I personally, think this is quite amazing!! ANYWAYS … This chapter is dedicated to **VVastedtime**, and **Hakumele** (thanks again for the advice!) hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Will You Have My Babies Kind Of Kiss

BPOV

"Hello, my name is Shelly, I'll be your waitress today, what can I start you off with to drink?" our waitress asked.

"I'll just have water," I said, measuring her up. So far every restaurant that I had been to with Edward had a waitress who flirted with him shamelessly, and although Shelly was older then the others, she was still beautiful, making her dangerous.

"Coke, please," Edward said, flashing a smile.

"One coke and one water coming right up," Sherry said, professionally and to the point – no flirting involved.

"I like her," I thought.

"Why do you like her?" Edward asked.

Had I just really said that out loud? I felt my face redden, "No reason." I said, hoping he'd drop it.

He eyes me suspiciously but thankfully changed the topic, "What are you going to get?"

"Chicken nachos," I answered without having to think. They were my favorite food in the entire world, and with extra cheese, they were to die for.

"Those are good. Mind if we split?" Edward asked, amused by my enthusiasm for the nachos.

"Of course not, they are very big. I don't like the jalapeños though, so can we get them on the side?" I replied

"I don't like them either, we'll just ask for none." He said, smiling a perfect half smile.

"So," I said once we ordered our food, "Are you enjoying being back home?"

"I am very much, it's nice being with you too." He said, looking up at me nervously.

My heart skipped a beat, what does that mean? I opened my mouth to reply when Edward's phone vibrated.

"Go a head and pick it up," I said, somewhat relieved that it gave me a couple more minutes to think about a response.

"Hey man," Edward said into the phone, "It's only 11. Why are you up so early?"

Edward paused, listening to Nick speak while I thought of a response.

'It's nice being with you too,' seemed to lame, 'Yea, I'm having a good time too," seemed too casual, and 'I'm having an amazing time' seemed to extreme, although it was true. My thoughts were interrupted by Edward's voice "Totally forgot about the time change, but um, Bella and I are at Barnacles if you want to come over with the gang."

Everyone was going to come over? I thought. I hardly got any time alone with Edward, I frowned. When Edward looked at me though, I smiled, "Say hi to him for me."

Edward did and he said that Nick said hi back. Shortly thereafter our food came and a few minutes after that our friends.

"Aw, they are sharing the same food," Emily said happily.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to hide my blush.

"Hi," they said, sitting down after Danny and Matt moved the table.

We all talked for a little bit, when I said I had to go to the bathroom, and of course all the girls followed.

When we were washing our hands, the talking started.

"So, Bella," Emily said, "I think Edward is a little jealous."

I looked at her confused, "What? Why would he be jealous?" I looked at Courtney and Kelsey who both gave me disbelieving looks.

"You're kidding, right?" Courtney asked.

"Um, no?" I said.

"Really Bella," Kelsey said, "How oblivious can you be?"

"Very, I guess?" I answered the rhetorical question.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Danny today? Or yesterday for that matter?" Courtney asked.

I thought. Well he had acted fairly strange when I first saw him again, and he was acting somewhat strangely today, but he was just being friendly. "I guess?" I said, knowing that was what they wanted me to say.

"You guess?" Kelsey exclaimed, "Bella he is so into you."

I could see by my reflection in the mirror that my face was now bright red, "W-what makes you think that?" I stuttered.

"Hm, I don't know, maybe the fact that he has been starring at you all afternoon and that he sat next to you, and he called you beautiful yesterday?" Kelsey said.

"He's just being, being friendly." I said, shaking my head. Danny could not like me, it just wasn't possible.

"Right," Emily said, "Friendly." She rolled her eyes.

"He is," I repeated, "I'm dating Edward, he knows that," I said, keeping up with the lie.

"You know what they say, you always want something, or someone, you can't have," Courtney said, winking.

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't know about that," I said, thinking about how much I wanted Edward, even though I 'had' him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Emily said, shaking her head while drying her hands, "Just you wait and see."

"Alright," I said, drying my hands too and walking towards the door, "I'll just wait and see I guess."

I opened the door and walked back towards the table, "Hey, did we miss anything?"

"Nope" "No." "Not at all."

The guys all said at once. I looked suspiciously over at Edward, who only smiled innocently back "Okay".

After we finished our meal we headed over to the gaming area. The room was about the size of a normal gym, with black walls with neon signs all over the place. In the back of the room there was an air hockey table where two boys were currently playing and at the right end of the wall were two car racing rides. My eyes then drifted over a little more to the right where I saw the DDR game.

Since I lack any type of coordination DDR was about as close as I had ever gotten to actual dancing, and usually I managed not to trip or make too big of a fool of myself while playing.

"We need quarters," I said, walking up to the coin machine. Just as I was about to put my 5 into the machine, a hand grabbed my own, a hand I would recognize anywhere.

"I'll pay." The velvety voice said.

I turned around and smiled up at him, "Thanks." I said, and then looked over at Danny who was coming over towards me, "Are we supposed to be acting coupe-ly?" I asked Edward, trying to fend of Danny.

"Good idea," he said while the machine spitted out quarters. He quickly collected up the quarters and kissed my hand, "Here you go, love" he said, dropping the quarters into my now tingling hand, "Go have fun. I'm going to go pay the check real quick."

I nodded, too stunned for words, and walked over to the DDR machine.

"Did he just kiss your hand?" Emily asked.

"Yea," I managed to say. _He also called me 'love'. _I wanted to say, but couldn't find the words.

"That has got to be the most romantic thing I've ever seen!" Emily giggled. "I wish I had a hot boy to kiss my hand. And look at you, you're in a daze."

"I am not," I said, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

"Oh, but you are Bella, you've fallen for him – hard." Emily said simply, and walked away.

I had fallen for him, I'd fallen fast and hard and irrevocably for Edward Mason.

"You going to play that?" Danny asked from behind me. "Or are you just going to stand there frozen like that?" Danny laughed.

"Oh, no, I'm going to play," I said, smiling up at Danny.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Well-" I started.

"-It'd only be for one game, what's the harm, right?" Danny asked.

"I guess," I said, "Let's start."

I put two quarters into the slot and the game came to life. We decided that I would have the top two arrows, and Danny would get the back two. The music started playing, and the screen became filled with arrows and soon we were hitting the arrows that corresponded to the machine.

I bumped into Danny a few times, since the game mat was so small, and he laughed.

"Watch were you are dancing, Swan." He said, jokingly.

I laughed, and tried not to hit him again.

"Having fun?" A voice I'd recognize anywhere asked.

I looked over at Edward briefly before looking back at the screen, to make sure I didn't miss any arrows. "Edward, hi! I'm playing DDR! Look!" I said happily.

"I can see that," he said, not sounding happy.

"Yea, I'm helping her win," Danny said.

"How _kind _of you," Edward replied, not sounding happy at all.

"Winner" the machine shouted and I jumped up in joy and before I thought about what I was doing, hugged Danny.

"I knew you could do it, Bella." Danny said, brushing some of my hair back that had gotten in the way.

"Not without your help," I said.

"It was all you," he touched my cheek, causing a blush to spread over my face. He did like me as more then a friend, I thought, not good.

"Don't I get to congratulate the winner? My girlfriend." Edward said, still angry.

"Of course, Edward," I said, and hugged him tightly.

"You were amazing," he whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Thanks," I said and almost before I had a chance to finish the word, I felt Edward's lips on my own. He pulled away quickly and gazed into my eyes. I searched his eyes for a sign, a signal, anything to let me know he wanted to continue the kiss, that it wasn't a mistake. I slowly moved my arms so that they were wrapped around Edward's neck, looking at him the entire time, and kissed him lightly.

I was happy when he started to kiss me back, gently at first but quickly becoming more passionately. He moved his hands down my back, pressing me closer into his perfect body, until they rested on my lower back.

I continued the kiss until I was out of breath, I touched Edward's face and he pulled away. I didn't remove my hand at first; I just stared into his eyes, studying his face, trying to engrave this moment into my memory forever, wondering if he thought the kiss was as amazing as I did.

Emily's voice snapped me out of my dream like state, "Wow, who knew you were both so competitive about DDR?"

I looked again at Edward, "Yea, who knew." I said.

Emily was about to say something when my phone started ringing. I looked down at caller ID and saw Alice was calling me.

"I have to get this, I'll be right back." I said to Edward and Emily, and walked away still dazed.

"Hello?" I said.

"Isabella Marie Swan," an angry Alice said into the phone, "Why have you not called me?" she asked.

"Didn't I just talk to you last night?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you did. And do you remember what you told me last night missy?" she questioned.

I blushed, "Yes…"

"So how do you expect me to _live_," she said stressing the word, "Without knowing what happened when you talked again? I've been waiting anxiously for the story."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the restaurant to give myself more privacy, "Well, it was awkward I apologized for walking in on him, he accepted and then we watched a movie."

"That's it?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yep," I said, "Sorry there isn't a better story." I laughed.

"So nothing else weird has happened between you guys?" she asked, almost knowingly.

"What? Why would you ask that?" I said.

"I don't know," she said, "Why, did something happen?"

"Well-"

"Ohmygosh! Something did happen!! Isabella Marie Swan, tell me this instant," she screamed into the phone, excitedly.

"I was going to tell you before you interrupted me," I told her.

"Oh, right, sorry, I just got a little excited, please continue." She said.

"This is really recent news, in fact you just called right after it happened, literally not even a minute after this occurred." I began.

"What occurred? What happened?" Alice asked. I could imagine her sitting on her bed, bouncing up and down, waiting for an answer.

"Edward kissed me," I said, "Not just a peck either Alice, a rock my world, life changing, will you have my babies kind of kiss."

She screamed, and I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Still alive over there?" I asked.

"Bella! Ohmygosh, I don't even know what to say. I'm speechless, ME!" she said, and then screamed again.

"Killing my eardrums over here," I said, holding the phone away from my ears again, "Alice, it was the best kiss of my life, and I have no idea what to do about it."

She stopped screaming, "What do you mean you have no idea what to do about it?"

"Well, technically we aren't even dating, we are just pretend dating," I said.

"Then stop pretend dating and start real dating Bella, honestly that isn't rocket science." Alice said. "And before you say 'What if he doesn't like me like that?' Because I know you were about to, he does, he kissed you, he brought you on this trip, he came up with the idea of you fake dating. So he obviously likes you Bella, so go get your man!"

"Go get my man?" I repeated, incredulously.

"Yes," she replied, "Go tell Edward you want to be in a relationship with him, a real relationship."

"Alright," I said, "I will right now before I loose my nerve."

"Good, go get him Bella." She said enthusiastically, "And please call me afterwards so I don't have to sit around for hours wondering how it went." She sounded exasperated.

"Alright," I giggled, "I will, wish me luck."

"Good luck, not that you'll need it." Alice replied.

I hung up the phone and walked back towards the doors to tell Edward that I was ready to date him, for real.

**A/N: **So sorry again for taking so long to update, I woke up today feeling a lot better then I have in a while, so ideally I should be back to normal soon. I have my final for English tomorrow and my AP Stat exam on Tuesday, so don't expect an update before then, but after that (assuming I don't get sick again) I should be free to write! Please review … they say laughter is the best medicine, but I think reviews are! :-D


	20. Ch 20: Realization

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

This chapter is decided to everyone who reads and reviews! Thanks so much for the many 'get well' comments! I'm feeling a LOT better; practically back to normal (If I ever was…) I'd also like to thank everyone that wished me good luck on my tests earlier this week! I _think _they both went well, and I am beyond relieved to have them over with! Anyway, just wanted to thank you all again, you are amazing! Hope you enjoy the chapter … and like the ending :-P

* * *

Chapter 20: Realization

BPOV

Just as I was about to open the doors back into Barnacles, a frantic Emily ran out of them, straight into me.

"Ohmygosh, Bella!" she said, tugging on my arm pushing me through the doors, "Thank god I found you, you need to come. Quick!"

I stared at her, confused, "Come where? Emily what is going on?"

"Edward and Danny, Bella." She said, her wide eyes staring at me in panic and began to run towards the back of the building.

I followed her quickly, and we quickly reached the back of the gaming room where Edward and Danny were rolling around on the ground, throwing punches at each other violently.

"You have to stop them, Bella," Emily said hopelessly, "I tried, we all tried, but nothing worked. Nick managed to pull Danny off Edward for a little bit, but then Danny got free and tackled Edward to the ground. I'm worried one of them is going to get seriously hurt."

I stood, immobilized, staring the two bruised and bleeding forms rolling around on the ground, not able to believe what was happening.

"I'm going to kill you, Edward," Danny said, getting him in a headlock.

Any normal time I would have thought he was just kidding, but the look in Danny's eyes then, showed no sign of sarcasm.

Edward knocked Danny off of him, and started to hit him again.

"BELLA!" Emily shouted again, breaking me out of my trance.

I started to shout at them, "Edward get off him, Danny let him go!"

They both ignored me and continued fighting. I bent down, getting down to their level, "Both of you stop! What is wrong with you guys? You're acting like hormonal thirteen year old boys!" I shouted, "For goodness sakes, just STOP!" I yelled loudly, and they both paused.

They stared at me in shock, almost as if they were first realizing that I was in fact, there.

"Bella-" Danny started.

"-Don't" I said, angry, "I don't even want to hear it. I do want to know something, though. What the hell were you two thinking? There are kids around here, families."  
"He started it," Edward said.

"Oh, real mature Edward," I rolled my eyes.

"I did not," Danny said, getting angry again.

"Oh, really? Let's ask Bella, see what she has to say about it then. I'm sure we'll get a good answer from her," Edward said, smirking.

Without warning Danny leaped onto Edward again, punching him harder then before.

I panicked; Danny was going to hurt Edward, hurt him badly. Worse then he was already hurt if I didn't do something quickly.

"Danny," I said, breathing heavily, "What do you want?"

Danny paused at that, looking up from Edward, "What do I want?" he asked, confused.

"Yes," I said, looking towards ground, "What will it take for you to leave Edward alone? You two used to be such great friends, what happened?"

"I-" he paused, "Are you asking me what you could do to make me and Edward friends again?" he laughed, bitterly.

"Look, if this is about Tanya, I can promise you that nothing happened between Edward and her. I swear it," I said, trying to search Danny's eyes for some sort of understanding.

"It isn't just about that anymore," Danny said under his breath, and then a smile started forming on his bruised face, "I do know what you can do though, to make me leave Edward alone right now. To stop me from hurting precious Edward anymore." He said, sarcastically.

"Anything," I said, looking over at Edward's laying form, beaten and bruised. I could hear his panting and felt his eyes looking at me, concerned.

"Bella," he said, and winced, "Don't"

I looked at him, willing him to understand why I had to do this, and then looked back at Danny. "Name your price, but you have to promise, if I do whatever you ask, you won't ever touch Edward again. Ever." I repeated.

He nodded in agreement, "Okay, I promise," he said, "Can we go talk in private about the arrangements? I don't like having this audience."

I had gotten so caught up in Edward and Danny that I had forgotten the rest of our friends, standing there. I looked from face to face, the girls mostly showed horror, the guys concern and anger, and then I got to Emily's.

She looked at me like she was just seeing me for the first time, and kept looking between Edward and myself, and then sometimes looking at Danny, shaking her head mournfully. I raised an eyebrow to her, mentally asking her if I should go with Danny.

She just shrugged and eyed Edward again, worriedly.

"Fine, let's go." I said, standing up.

Edward grabbed my arm, "Bella, you don't have to go" he said, pleading with me to stay, "Please don't go."

"Edward, I have to." I said, "Don't you get that? I'm the reason that you two are fighting like this, and I am going to make it right."

I didn't give him a chance to respond; instead I gently took his hand off my arm and followed a limping Danny into a private room in the back.

"Get him to the hospital," I said to Emily before I walked into the room, "Please."

She nodded and wordlessly started to help Edward up as I closed the door.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face Danny, who was leaning against the wall. "So what is it that you want from me?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea how it feels to always be second, Bella?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I knew it was rhetorical, and that his rant was just starting so I didn't say anything.

"To never be quite good enough? Second in grades, second in sports, second in girls," he said, looking up at me. "Every time, being so close, close enough to taste it," he said, walking up to me, so close that I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled like beer. "Close enough to taste it," he repeated, running his finger down my face "and then to have it ripped away from you. Can you imagine how that feels?"

I remained silent, feeling scared now. What was I thinking coming in this room alone with him? When he was obviously so worked up; so dangerous.

"Danny," I began, trying to calm him.

"Don't you 'oh Danny me,'" he said, "I'm sick of it, Bella, sick of it. I'm sick of coming in second, I can't handle it anymore. First it was basketball, then Tanya, now you."

"I've never belonged to you, Danny." I said, "I was with Edward before I even saw you again."

"That's not the point!" he said, backing away from me and going to sit down on a chair. "Whatever I want, Edward takes, without even trying."

"You never answered my question," I said, trying to get back on topic so I could get out of this room, "What do you want?"

He looked up at me, his eyes burning, "I want you, Bella."

My eyes widened, "What?" I asked, incredulously.

"You heard me," he said, moving towards me again.

I started to back away and continued to until I hit the wall, "Isn't there something else? Anything?" I asked, eyeing the door. It was on the other side of the room, too far away.

"Am I that horrible that you don't even want to kiss me, Bella?" he asked, hurt, "I saw that look you gave me when you first came back, and I know you are attracted to me Bella. I've known it since we were little. What is one little kiss? Compared to saving your _boyfriend,_" he said, spiting the word.

"I-" I started, looking for words, anything to say, "I… Danny, do you like Tanya?" I asked, coming up with a plan in my head.

He looked taken aback, "Of course," he said.

"Do you like her a lot? Maybe even love her?" I asked.

"What are you trying to get at Bella?" Danny asked.

"Would you do anything for her?" I asked.

"Probably, yes," he said, warily.

"Now imagine those feelings you have for Tanya amplified ten fold, can you imagine that?" I asked.

"Sure," Danny said.

"Those are the feelings I have for Edward, Danny," I said, "I would do anything for Edward, to ensure he is safe. I will kiss you, for him. I will be thinking of him the entire time though. I am only doing it for him." I repeated to out loud, "I may have found you attractive, that is true, but Edward has something that you don't have, Danny." I paused, "He is a good person, he has morals, and he certainly isn't bitter about things he can't control and I… I love him, Danny. So, go right ahead, kiss me, but as soon as the kiss is over, I am never speaking to you again."

I stopped speaking and held my chin high, waiting for Danny to make his move. Instead of moving forward like I expected him to, however; he started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Bella." He wept, "I'm so sorry."

I stood, awkwardly, next to him, listening to him cry and repeat that he was sorry for what seemed like hours until he finally stopped crying and looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes. "I don't know what came over me. I just snapped, I'm not that person Bella, you know that, I'm not that person." He repeated again, shaking his head.

I suddenly felt sorry for him, "I know, it's ok," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm just sick of being second, Bella; you have no idea how frustrating it is. And then when you offered to do anything to make Edward safe, that just got me angrier. Why should he get someone who loves him so much they'd be willing to risk their own safety for him, when I can't even get the girl I like to notice me." He sighed, "I thought kissing you would solve both problems. I'd get back at Edward, and it'd get my mind off Tanya. I'm sorry for using you, Bella. Honestly sorry. You are quite beautiful though, I wasn't lying when I said you were" he said, smiling at me briefly.

"Um, thanks," I said awkwardly back. After all we had been through in the past hour; it seemed weird receiving such a nice compliment from him. "Look, Danny, what if I try talking to Tanya? You know, girl to girl?"

Danny looked at me hopefully, "You'd seriously do that? After all I've put you through? I'm surprised you don't think I'm a psycho. I'm surprised you ever want to talk to me again, let alone help me."

I smiled at him, "We all have our moments, I know you, and I know you are a good person Danny. Lay off the beer though," I added.

He looked at me, ashamed, "I won't touch it again," he promised.

"Good," I said, smiling, "Let's just forget this entire thing happened, ok?"

"Okay," he said.

"Now let's get you to the hospital," I said, walking towards the door with Danny following. He pulled out his keys and I shook my head, "I'll drive."

He handed me his keys, and we drove silently to the hospital.

I left Danny after he had been checked in and went to find Edward's room.

When I got to his room, I knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

"Bella," Edward said, sounding anxious, and worried, "Is that you?"  
"Is it alright if I come in?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

I walked into the small room and looked around it briefly. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't pleasant feeling either. The walls were off white, there was a small window in the corner along with a chair and an outdated TV was perched on a desk in front of the bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked, my eyes finally resting on him.

"Better now," he smiled, "Are _you _alright?"

I smiled back at him, and walked up to take hold of his hand that didn't have the IV in it, "I'm great." I said, sincerely.

"Danny?" Edward said one word that brought up so many questions, and answers.

"He is better now; I had to talk him down a little though. He apologized for everything he did, Edward. He seems genuinely sorry." I said, squeezing his hand.

"Of course he does," Edward said, bitterly.

"He snapped, Edward, he admitted that, I'll admit that too. But he is your friend, and you should give him a second chance. I am not going to stand to be the reason why a lifetime friendship was broken up."

Edward sighed, "I'll talk to him once I'm out of here, it shouldn't be too much longer I think."

"Good," I smiled down at him.

"Bella-" he began, but stopped.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Never mind," he said, shaking his head. "I'm just glad you are alright. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

"I'm fine Edward, I promise you. I've never been better," I said truthfully, remembering something I had told Danny in all the ciaos. 'I love him,' I'd told Danny. I said it without thinking, but now, as I was looking down at Edward's face, I realized the truth behind that statement.

I love Edward Mason.

**A/N: **So a lot of important things happened this chapter, they were kind of hidden in there though. We find out a little more about Danny (he's not really evil!) we find out how much Bella really cares for Edward (she'd risk her own safety for his!) and of course … Bella's realization at the end (she loves him!) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was fun writing! In a kind of evil sense … I was stuck between whether to make Danny's character truly evil or just misunderstood and stressed, and decided on the second, hope you approve! :-D Please review!! Pretty please?!


	21. Ch 21: Hospital

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

This chapter is decided to **YOU **because you're pretty much amazing for reading my story! Oh, I read the HOST this week which is why I haven't updated for a while! But I definitely recommend it! The first 50ish pages were hard for me to get into, but after that it gets SO good. It was hard to put it down! And for all of you who are worried that is an "adult novel" the main character is only TWENTY! So although she is technically an adult, it is very much relatable to younger readers as well! So, go out and buy and read it (After you read and review for my story of course! HA)!!

* * *

Chapter 21: Hospital

EPOV

I watched Bella walk out of Barnacles to answer her phone longingly. How was she able to walk straight and form words after such an amazing kiss? Did she not feel what I felt? Was that even possible? I thought she was just as into it as I was.

"I'll be right back," I heard Danny say; going the direction that Bella had just left.

I was about to follow him when Emily started talking to me, "So, Edward that was some kiss."

I turned towards her and smiled, "Yea" I said simply.

"You guys are so adorable together, you know that?" she said, grinning.

"Um, thanks," I replied, looking around for where Danny had just gone. He was no where to be seen though, had he really followed Bella outside? The nerve of him! "I have to-"

"-I was thinking," Emily interrupted, "I always had a feeling, even when we were all younger, that you two would get together. Even then she looked at you admiringly."

"Really?" I asked, Bella never told me this.

"Yea, we used to sit up in my room all the time practicing our signatures, Bella would write Mrs. Isabella Masen and I would write Mrs. Emily … well, it changed weekly whose last name I chose, but you get the point." She said.

I smiled even bigger, "Wow, I never knew that."

"Yep," she said. Behind Emily I saw Danny walking back inside, with a grin on his face, he was walking back towards the games.

"Hey, Emily, I'll talk to you later, I'm going to go talk to Danny real quick," I told her, not waiting for a response.

I reached Danny quickly and his smile only got bigger, "Danny." I said.

"Cullen," he said, grinning.

I took a deep breath and tried to be calm, "I'd appreciate it if you'd lay off Bella."

"Would you now?" he asked rhetorically, "Why?"

"Are we seriously going over this again? She's my girlfriend, that's why." I said, my nails digging into my palms which were now clenched.

"No, I don't think so," Danny said.

"What? What do you mean you don't think so?" I asked, getting angrier.

"You're right, I know so," he said, nodding in agreement.

"Danny, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know you and Bella aren't dating." He said and I froze, "I know that you two are pretend dating for some unknown reason, probably because she feels bad for you or something. So I don't think I am going to lay off her, after all you have no claim to her, any more then me that is."

"I-I don't have any idea what you are talking about," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Really? Cause I just heard her say that to her friend, what's-her-name, Alice?" he said, stepping towards me.

"You listened to her private conversation?" I asked, outraged.

"Oh, please, don't act all noble on me, I'm not the one who guilted the girl I liked into dating me." He said.

He didn't have a chance to smile at me again, because right after my fist met his face.

We fought for a good couple minutes, before being interrupted by Nick who pulled Danny off me.

"Let me go," Danny said, still glaring at me.

"What is wrong with you?" Nick asked, shouting at Danny and me.

Nick didn't get his answer because Danny got free of him and jumped on me, forcing me to the ground.  
As soon as I hit the ground, we started fighting again until I heard Bella's voice.

"For goodness sakes, just STOP!" she yelled at us.

I looked over at her kneeling form, shocked. I realized how horrible we must look right now, fighting in the back of a restaurant.

"Bella-" Danny started.

"-Don't" she said, "I don't even want to hear it. I do want to know something, though. What the hell were you two thinking? There are kids around here, families."  
"He started it," I blurted out, instantly regretting it.

"Oh, real mature Edward," she said.

"I did not," Danny argued back, sending daggers at me.

"Oh, really? Let's ask Bella, see what she has to say about it then. I'm sure we'll get a good answer from her," I said, smiling, knowing that Bella would not have wanted him listening in on her conversation.

Danny glared at me again, and started to hit me again. I instantly began to hit back, wincing when he hit a bruised area.

"Danny, what do you want?" I heard Bella ask frantically, causing Danny to stop hitting me.

"What do I want?" he asked.

"Yes, what will it take for you to leave Edward alone? You two used to be such great friends, what happened?" Bella asked, not meeting either of our eyes.

"I-" he paused, "Are you asking me what you could do to make me and Edward friends again?"

"Look, if this is about Tanya, I can promise you that nothing happened between Edward and her. I swear it," Bella said, emphasizing what I told him earlier.

"It isn't just about that anymore," Danny said so quietly I wasn't sure anyone but me heard him, "I do know what you can do though, to make me leave Edward alone right now. To stop me from hurting precious Edward anymore." He said, more loudly.

"Anything," Bella replied.

My eyes grew wide, who knows what he'd make her do. "Bella, don't" I told her.

She glanced at me with tears in her eyes and looked at Danny, "Name your price, but you have to promise, if I do whatever you ask, you won't ever touch Edward again. Ever."

He nodded "Okay, I promise. Can we go talk in private about the arrangements? I don't like having this audience."

"Fine, let's go." Bella replied, sighing.

I grabbed onto Bella's arm instantly, "Bella, you don't have to go" I said, wanting nothing more then her to just stay by my side, or at least not be in a room alone with him, "Please don't go."

"Edward, I have to." she said, "Don't you get that? I'm the reason that you two are fighting like this, and I am going to make it right."

She was going to put herself in danger to save Danny and my friendship? Was she insane? I was about to stop her when I felt her hands gently remove my grip from her and she hurried off to follow Danny.

I tried to stand to go after her, but a pain shot up my arm and side, making me stay where I was.

"Get him to the hospital, please." Bella said quickly before she shut the door, the door that gave Danny a private room with Bella, my Bella.

Emily helped me get up, with assistance from Nick.

As soon as I was standing, I started to walk, more limp, over towards the closed door Bella had just entered through. "Edward," Nick stopped me.

"What?" I said, "Do you expect me to just let her stay in there with him, alone?"

"Yes," Emily said, putting her hand gently on my shoulder, "They have to work this out, Edward. She won't stop until she does."

I sighed, knowing this was true, Bella was quite possibly the most stubborn person I knew, besides myself that is.

"She'll be fine," Emily said reassuringly, "I promise."

I nodded wordlessly and with Nick's help managed to get to our car and then to the hospital.

"I don't think the hospital is necessary," I said, as we walked towards the check in desk.

"You haven't seen yourself, you're a mess" Emily said.

"Oh my," the receptionist said after looking at me.

"Told you," Emily said to me, smirking.

"Hold on dear, we'll get you a room right away." The lady said, walking around the desk, "Right this way." She gestured down the hall "Room 3, just sit down and I'll have a doctor come check on you momentarily."

"Thanks," I said and sat down on the paper covered cot. Emily sat down on the chair next to the bed and Nick excused himself, saying he needed to get home.

"So, should I even bother asking what the fight was about?" Emily said.

"Take a guess," I said, wincing at my reflection in the mirror on the back of the door. I looked horrible.

"Bella, obviously," Emily said and I nodded, "What did Danny say to you?"

"Nothing," I said, not wanting to tell her about how Bella and I weren't really dating.

"Right," Emily said, not believing me for a second, "Well, you're just lucky Bella was there, or you'd be in way worse shape. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I just got mad at him, he kept hitting on Bella and flirting with her right in front of me, and then he just said something that sent me over the edge." I replied.

Emily was about to respond when we heard a knock knock on the door and then the doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Martin. I'd ask how you are today, but that seems like a pointless question." He said, laughing at his own joke and walking towards me, "So what happened here?"

"I got into a fight," I said, trying not to wince as he touched a bruise.

"Had to have been some girl," he said knowingly, I raised an eyebrow in question and he laughed, "Why else would two guys fight about anything else? Anything broken?" he asked, still touching around my skin.

"I don't think so," I responded.

"Okay, well we are going to give you an IV of fluids just as a precautionary device and I'll give you some medicine for the pain, and we'll clean you up a little bit." Dr. Martin said.

"Thanks," I replied.

He nodded and walked out of the room.

"I can't believe we just left Bella there with _him" _ I said.

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" Emily asked "You weren't in any shape to do anything and I surely couldn't have done anything."

"I don't know," I said, "I'm worried for her. He could be doing anything to her right now."

"She'll be fine, Edward," she said again, "If she doesn't get her in the next ten minutes I'll leave and go get her, okay?"

I sighed, feeling a little more relieved, "Okay, thanks."

"No problem," she replied, "So, have you told her that you love her yet?"

I looked up at her, shocked that she would ask that so casually.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry, that was way out of line for me to ask." She said, quickly.

"No, it's fine," I reassured her just as quickly, "I was just surprised you asked that, that's all." I paused, "And the answer is no, I haven't."

"Well, why-"

"Knock, knock," the doctor said behind the door and walked in with an IV machine and pills. "Please tell me you aren't one of those people who are scared of needles." Dr. Martin said, smiling at me.

"Nope," I said and sat still until the needle was inserted into my arm.

"Take these two pills please," Dr. Martin said handing me the pills, "And as soon as this IV has run out, you are free to leave."

"Thanks," I told him and swallowed the pills.

He took the empty cup and walked out the door.

"Why haven't you told her?" Emily continued the conversation, almost as if the doctor had never interrupted us. "It's obvious you do."

I didn't respond right away, I was thinking about an answer when I heard Bella's distant voice. "You'll be fine Danny, I'm going to go check on Edward, bye."

Emily must have heard her two because she stood up and walked to the door, "Maybe you should tell her before something like this happens again." Emily said, and left the room.

It took a minute for Bella to reach my room.

"Bella," I asked when I heard her outside my room, "Is that you?"  
"Is it alright if I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"How are you feeling?" she asked after she looked around the small room.

"Better now," I said, realizing how true those words were, "Are _you _alright?" I asked, had Danny hurt her in anyway?

"I'm great," she assured me.

"Danny?" I asked.

"He is better now; I had to talk him down a little though. He apologized for everything he did, Edward. He seems genuinely sorry." She told me.

"Of course he does," I said, not believing him.

"He snapped, Edward, he admitted that, I'll admit that too. But he is your friend, and you should give him a second chance. I am not going to stand to be the reason why a lifetime friendship was broken up." Bella said, squeezing my hand gently.

"I'll talk to him once I'm out of here, it shouldn't be too much longer I think." I told Bella to make her happy.

"Good,"

"Bella-" I began, but decided against it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Never mind," I said, not believing that I was just about to take Emily's advice right now. No, I didn't want to tell Bella I loved her in a hospital room while I was all bloodly. "I'm just glad you are alright. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

"I'm fine Edward, I promise you. I've never been better" she smiled at me.

It was right then, when she was smiling down at me when I decided I would take Emily's advice soon and tell Bella that I love her as soon as possible, before anything else could get in our way.

**A/N: **Hey! EEK!! They both realize that they love each other at the same time! So guess what is coming up soon?! Yep, that's right! They'll actually tell EACH OTHER! –gasp- Please review this chapter! My goal is to get 2000 reviews by this Sunday! Not likely, I know, but I'll be writing like crazy until then! Why Sunday you may ask… WELL, Sunday is my graduation day!! And I thought it'd be amazingly awesome to get 2000 reviews the same day that I graduated high school! :-) So please help that goal happen by clicking that little review button right below here!! THANKS!


	22. Ch 22: the Meadow

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book.

This chapter is dedicated to **nia-ox **and **NewMoonEpiphany **and **Twilight-Fan11**! Oh, and a random tidbit I read yesterday that I would share with you all …. "August 1st happens to be an exciting night for all of us Twilighters… Following the usual time of Twilight, there happens to be a New Moon and a total solar Eclipse, making the morning after: Breaking Dawn! Coincidence that August 2nd was chosen? I think not." I got that from TwilightMOMS who got it from Twilight Series Theories… but isn't that AWESOME!? I thought it was … ha! Well enjoy this chapter! I have a feeling you will … -foreshadowing-

* * *

Chapter 22: The Meadow

BPOV

Edward and I talked about random things for the next hour, only being interrupted by a nurse and Edward's constant ringing of his phone. He must have received and sent out at least thirty texts in the short hour period. People must have been pretty concerned about how he was doing I guess. After the hour his IV ran out of fluid and he was released after being okayed by the doctor. We walked out of the hospital together, but when we reached the doors we were greeted by Emily.

"Hey guys!" she said excitedly.

"Hey," Edward said.

"Hey Emily," I said, "Good timing, we are just leaving."

She looked at me, "Yea, what is the chance of that? Hey, want to go shopping with me?"

I groaned and heard Edward laugh at my response, "I think I should take care of Edward, sorry."

"Bella, you heard what the doctor said, I'm fine, absolutely fine, I just can't play any contact sports for a couple days." Edward told me.

I looked up at him in surprise, why wasn't he helping me out of this? He knows how much I hate shopping! "Yes, I know that, but I would still feel bad shopping while you sat at home, in pain, all alone." I dramatically said.

At this both Emily and Edward laughed, "I'll be fine Bella." Edward assured me.

"Yea, he'll be fine," Emily repeated, "Plus he can always call us if he has any problems. We have these crazy things called cell phones now-a-days."

"I don't know…" I said, trying desperately to come up with another excuse.

"I'll call Danny over and talk to him if it makes you feel any better, that way someone will be with me and maybe we will be able to work things out." Edward told me.

I sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this shopping excursion now. I wanted Edward and Danny to make up, and if I stayed back with Edward, then they wouldn't get a chance.

Edward must have realized this too, because his smiled his brilliant half smile and looked happily over at Emily.

"Alright, well it's all settled," Emily said, clapping her hands together.

"I guess," I said meekly.

"Yay, my car is parked right over there," Emily said pointing to the left, "See you later Edward."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" I asked Edward, making one last desperate plea.

He nodded, "I'll be fine, Bella, I promise. We can hang out later today if that makes you feel better."

I smiled at him and said goodbye.

"Bye Bella, take care of her for me Emily," he said, and walked right, towards his car.

Emily practically dragged me towards her car, "So I was thinking we could go to the mall and get you a new cute outfit and maybe a hair cut."

"Seriously?" I asked, "I don't need a new hair cut or new clothes." I whined.

"Maybe you don't _need _them, but it'll be my treat, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" Emily said and drove off quickly towards the mall.

It was surprising how much Emily reminded me of Alice, her perkiness and her love of shopping, it was like the two were twins separated at birth._ Alice._

"Crap," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Emily asked, turning into the parking lot.

"I was supposed to call my friend earlier and totally spaced it," I said, pulling out my phone.

"Oh, no problem, I'll go see if they have any openings at the salon while you talk to her." Emily said getting out of the car and walking towards the building.

"Thanks," I yelled out the window and dialed Alice's number.

"Took you long enough," Alice said as soon as she picked up.

"Sorry," I said, "You wouldn't believe what happened though."

"Did you two confess your undying love for each other and then make hot, passionate love in the back of the restaurant?" Alice asked, jokingly.

"Actually it was the back of his car," I joked back.

Alice laughed "So what _really _happened?"

"Ok, so just as I was about to go into the restaurant and 'get my man' as you put it, Emily, my friend, comes running out and tells me that Edward and Danny are fighting! So I run in there and break them up, have this long talk with Danny and end up having to go to the hospital because that is where Edward and Danny are!"

"Are you kidding me?" Alice said.

"I wish I were," I said solemnly, "They are both fine now, bruised and pretty banged up, but they'll survive. But I didn't get to tell Edward because of it." I sighed into the phone.

"What is stopping you from telling him now?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was dragged off by your clone," I told her.

"My clone?" Alice asked.

"Yea, my friend Emily, she's just like you and she took me shopping. I guess I'm getting a hair cut and new clothes," I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see.

"Ok, that is it, I have to meet this Emily, she managed to get you to agree to get a hair cut and new clothes willingly? What kind of power she must have. I'm very jealous." Alice said, "But you have to tell him Bella."

"I know, I know," I said, "I will, I promise. And I will tell you as soon as I do, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," and then she giggled.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just hanging out." Alice said casually.

"How's Jasper?"

"He's great, why?" Alice questioned.

"Isn't he sick?" I asked.

"Oh," Alice paused, "Right, yea he is doing a lot better. I have to go, sorry, bye!"

"Um, alright," I said, "Talk to you later Alice, love you!"

"Love you too," she said and hung up the phone.

I got out of the car and walked slowly towards the salon where I saw Emily enter.

"Bella! They have an opening now" Emily said eagerly and pushed me towards a middle-aged women.

"Hello, my name is Chloe, I'll be your hairdresser today." She said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I told her, "I'm Bella."

"Oh, I know," she said, leading me towards the seats where I would get my hair washed, "Your friend told me a lot about you while we were waiting for you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, head back please," she said and I did so.

After my hair was shampooed and conditioned we walked over towards the cutting area and I sat in a large chair.

Emily was instantly at my side, instructing Chloe how to cut my hair and style it quietly so I couldn't hear.

"Alright, we are just going to turn you around," Chloe told me and spun my chair around.

"But then I can't see the mirrors," I commented.

"Exactly the point," Emily said, winking at me and taking a seat next to me.

I grew worried, "Um, what are you doing to my hair?"

"It'll be perfect," Chloe told me.

I looked at Emily warily but didn't say anything.

After my hair was cut and blown dry Chloe pulled out the hair spray.

_This is not the usual hair cut package, _I thought.

Emily, seeming to read my thoughts, said, "Don't worry Bella, it looks great."

I smiled at her, not wanting to nod for fear that it'd cause my hair to get cut unnecessarily.

After what seemed like hours, my hair was deemed finished by both Emily and Chloe and I was allowed to turn around.

I looked in the mirror and what I saw astounded me. My hair was parted on the side, and was curled perfectly, with a small portion of it up.

"Like it?" Chloe asked me.

"I love it," I told her. "Where is Emily?" I asked, noticing that she was gone.

"Oh, I believe she's gone to pay." She said, "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks, I will," I told Chloe while I walked over towards Emily. "You really don't have to pay Emily, I can pay." I told her.

"I forced you into this shopping trip, and I promised I'd pay," she told me, "So please let me pay."

I nodded and waited for her to finish paying. Once she did we walked out of the salon and towards the slew of stores.

We were walking along when something dawned on me, "What are we doing tonight?" I asked Emily.

She stopped and looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"It's just that Chloe said for me to have fun tonight," I told her, "I didn't think anything of it when she said it, but doesn't that seem strange?"

Emily looked at me nervously and looked at the ground, "I have no idea what she means."

"You're lying," I told her.

"Maybe," she said, winking at me, "Come on, let's go! So much shopping to do, so little time."

"Ugh," I said but followed her.

We went to numerous stores, but eventually ended up agreeing on an outfit. We bought the white shorts and navy blue flowing top and left to go back to Emily's house.

"Why are we going back to your house?" I asked her.

"Because you have to change into your new clothes, of course." She said, as if it were obvious.

"But why do I have to wear them now?" I asked.

She sighed, "Must you ask so many questions?"

"I guess not…" I told her.

"Good!" she said and walked into her house, directly into her room. "Go change!" she said, pointing to the bathroom down the hall.

I did quickly and walked back into her room, spinning around for her once I entered, "Ta dah?"

"Bella, you look beautiful!" she told me.

"Thanks," I told her, and then looked at what she had in her hand and groaned, "Make up time?"

"Just a little bit," she promised.

I sat down and waited patiently until she finished, "So still not going to tell me what this is all about?" I asked.

"Nope!" she told me, "Hmmm … what size shoe are you?"

"Eight" I told her.

"Okay, perfect!" she said walking into her closet and pulling out a pair of white tennis shoes, "Put these on"

"Alright," I told her, not asking a question as to why because I knew she wouldn't answer. "Anything else?"

She looked me up and down and shook her head, "Nope, perfect!"

Emily then pulled out her phone and texted someone.

A minute later my phone rung, "Hello?"

"Bella, hi," a nervous Edward said into the phone.

"Hi Edward," I said into the phone, and smiled.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked.

"At Emily's, she felt the need to randomly give me a makeover." I stuck out my tongue at her, "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me." He said.

"A walk?" I repeated and looked over at Emily who was bouncing up and down.

"Yea, is that ok? You don't have to if you don't want to." He said quickly.

"No, no, I want to, that'd be great." I told him.

"Okay, awesome, I'll come get you in a couple minutes." He said and hung up the phone.

"So you and Edward are going on a walk?" Emily said, acting casual.

"Yep," I told her, suspiciously, "What is the chance that I'd already have on tennis shoes?"

She looked down, "I don't know, talk about coincidence"

"Uhhu," I said, and then heard the doorbell ring. "That was fast," I said, walking out of the room.

"No wait!" Emily said, "I'll get it, you walk down when I call for you."

"Um, alright?" I told her and walked back into her room.

I listened as she opened the door and told Edward I would be down in a minute, and then I heard her shout my name.

I walked out of the room, and looked at my feet while I walked down the stairs, concentrating on not tripping. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked up to see a gorgeous Edward staring at me wide-eyed.

"Hi," I said, blushing.

"Hello Bella, ready to go?" he asked formally.

I nodded and saw a flash go off.

I turned around and glared at Emily, "Are you seriously taking pictures right now?"

She shrugged at me, "One more?"

I looked up at Edward who smiled at me, "I don't mind"

"Fine," I told her and turned around and posed for her.

Edward draped his arm around my back and I smiled broadly into the camera. The flash went off "Perfect" Emily said and then shooed us out the door. "Have fun you two"

I glared back at her; she was worse then my mom! And looked meekly at Edward, "Isn't it a little late to be taking a walk?" I asked, noticing the sky was getting darker, it was nearly twilight.

"We should be fine," he assured me and took my hand and squeezed it gently. "You look beautiful tonight."

I was glad it was getting dark now, it hid my blush, "Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself Masen." I told him.

I saw him flash me a smile as he led me towards the forest, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered immediately.

"Okay, we have to walk through the forest for a little bit, is that ok?" he asked, worried about my answer.

I looked at the dark forest in front of us, and then at the man beside me, "That's fine."

"Good," He said, letting out a breath he must have been holding.

We walked quickly through the forest, and I managed to only stumble across a couple tree roots. "What are they doing above ground anyway?" I muttered to myself after one particular fall.

Edward must have heard because he laughed and shook his head, "We should be getting close now."

"Close to what?" I asked.

"You'll see." He told me.

We kept walking for another minute when I started to see a bright light straight in front of us, "What's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Your surprise," he told me, "Cover your eyes please."

"What?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes, it wont be a surprise if you see it right away," he told me as I closed my eyes. "Eyes closed?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "Please don't let me run into a tree or something."

"Would I let a tree hurt you?" he joked and walked slowly forward, leading me gently.

A couple of steps later we stopped and Edward let go of my hand, "Okay," he said slowly, "Open your eyes."

I did and gasped. All around me were candles, lighting the area where we stood in a meadow. The meadow was more beautiful then anything I'd ever seen before, flowers were growing everywhere and the thick soft grass ticked my bare legs. In the middle of the meadow was a blanket and a picnic basket, with two tall candles in the center. I was speechless.

"Bella?" he asked.

"You did this?" I asked him, amazed.

"With a little help, yes," he told me, "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" I repeated, shocked, "I love it Edward, it's beautiful."

He smiled and led me towards the blanket where we both sat down, staring at each other over the candle light.

He pulled out two glasses and poured sparking cider into them, handing one to me. "To the beautiful woman in front of me, may her life be filled with joy and happiness."

"And to the man in front of me, may his life be filled with just as much joy and happiness," I added and we clinked glasses.

Edward then pulled out the food from the basket and we ate it silently, enjoying the serene surroundings and each others company.

Once we finish I laid down next to the blanket, staring up at the stars which were now prominent in the sky. I felt Edward lie next to me, and he took my hand. I started tracing random symbols on his hand, a star, a circle, a heart.

"Bella," he said huskily.

"Sorry," I said, quickly withdrawing my hand, "I'll stop."

"Don't," he told me, pulling my hand back towards his, "You have no idea how magnificent that feels."

I smiled and continued drawing shapes on his soft hand. I did this for a while when I felt Edward sit up next to me so I sat up too.

He took my hand into his, and intertwined our fingers, "Bella" he said, "I-" he paused.

"Yes?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath and looked directly into my eyes, "I love you Isabella Swan."

My heart started beating erratically as I looked deep in his eyes. I looked down at our interjoined hands and then back up at Edward, "I love you Edward Masen," I whispered.

"What was that?" he asked, eyes gleaming.

"You heard me," I said just as quietly.

"Maybe so, but I want to hear it again," he said, smiling his perfect half smile at me.

"I love you Edward," I told him again. I didn't have time to say anything else though because his lips instantly found mine, kissing me deeply.

**A/N: **EEK? Review please!


	23. Ch 23: the Kiss

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Sorry in advance that this chapter is so short … I am writing this right before I head out to my graduation ceremony! But I wanted to post something … so here is the kiss … enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: The Kiss

BPOV

"I love you Edward," I told him again. I didn't have time to say anything else though because his lips instantly found mine, kissing me deeply.

His lips pressed hard against mine, not quite rough, but definitely not gently either. Our lips moved together, creating our own rhyme, one of perfect harmony. I soon found myself drifting backwards until I was lying down in the soft grass. Edward followed me down until he was lying gently on top of me, deepening the kiss even more. I could feel his perfectly sculpted body pressing gently into mine, fitting perfectly, leaving no room for even air to come between us.

"Edward," I whispered between kisses when he started to kiss my neck.

Edward rolled us over, so I was now straddling him. I looked down at him, noticing how his bronze usually only somewhat messy hair was now all over the place, and his goofy grin on his face, and his eyes- so full of passion, lust, love, it was overpowering.

I started to kiss him again. I don't know how long we kissed, but we continued kissing until we were out of breath, and even then we didn't stop, only slowed down a little. We didn't go any farther then kissing; Edward wouldn't have let me even if I tried, but what we shared that night … was indescribable.

Eventually I found myself getting tired, Edward noticed that and commented that he was feeling tired as well.

"We can head back to my house," Edward told me, playing with my hair. I looked at him warily, "Or we could just sleep here, it's safe." He assured me.

"Can we stay here?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

I smiled up at him, and rested my head on his chest. He placed his arms protectively around my waist, and pulled me even closer to himself.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you," I told him.

I felt his chest rise and fall and he replied, "Sweet dreams, love. I love you."

I sighed contently and drifted off into a peaceful sleep listening to Edward hum a lullaby and replaying the night's events in my head.

I woke up from the mornings light, and heard the birds chirping happily around us. I sat up quickly and realized that last night was not a dream, it really happened, it was still happening. I looked around happily at the meadow, noticing the candles which had burned out over the night and the picnic blanket still lying in the middle of the field.

The meadow was beautiful last night, but in the sun light it was even more astounding. I could now see the finer details that made it quite possibly the most beautiful place I'd ever been. The trees around the border of the grassy meadow were still blooming, even though it was fall. Flowers sprouted out all over the meadow, and the light shined through the trees at just the right angle, creating a somewhat dreamy effect.

I smiled and looked down at Edward's sleeping form lying next to me. He was lying on his stomach, head under his arm, showing off his biceps.

I laid down next to him again, and snuggled next to him, placing my arm over his body. I sighed happily and just lay there, not wanting this moment, these feelings to ever end.

**A/N: **Sorry again it's so short … but I really wanted to get this down before I left for graduation! So close to my 2000 review goal! AH! Please review! Also, in your review if you will please say what you want the next chapter to be like … it can either be: Alice and Jasper (What's been going on with them while Bella and Edward are at Edward's house) Edwards POV (planning the date, the kiss, the meadow, etc.) or a continuation from this chapter in Bella's POV! Review and let me know! THANKS! PS: Claire rocks my socks…


	24. Ch 24: Dancing in the Rain

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

I'd just like to take a moment to tell all of you how much I love you! Seriously … TWO THOUSAND reviews … that's insane! Thanks to all of you who wished me good luck at my graduation and congratulated me! I didn't trip on stage! Which is what I was worried about doing, but the girl two behind me did! :-( Anyways, that was the best graduation present I could have gotten! So thanks again! This chapter is dedicated to **ChloewithLOVE**! Enjoy … ((Claire rocks because she pointed out that E and B weren't technically dating!! Hahaha…o yea Katie Rocks (she's a weirdo))  my weird sisters wrote that)

* * *

Chapter 24: Dancing in the Rain

BPOV

I drifted off into sleep again in Edward's arms quickly, only to meet him again in my dreams.

_He stood on a bridge, his back facing the sunset in the horizon, in a black tuxedo and gold tie. _

"_Welcome, Bella," he told me._

"_Welcome?" I repeated questioningly. _

_He glided towards me, "You look beautiful." _

_I glanced down at myself and saw that I was in a long, white, flowing dress. _

"_Are you ready?" he asked, holding out his hand towards mine._

_Am I ready for what? I wondered, but took his hand anyway. He walked with me quietly until we reached our destination. _

"_I love you Bella," he told me and squeezed my hand._

"_I love you too," I told him._

"_Meet you up there," he told me, letting go of my hand and walking into the double doors. _

"_Bella," Charlie said._

"_Dad, why are you here?" I asked_

"_You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" he responded. _

_I shrugged, "What is this exactly?" _

"_Good one Bella," Charlie said, laughing a little, "Ready?" _

_He didn't wait for my response, the double doors opened and we began walking through them towards Edward's figure at the end of the row._

"Bella?" I heard a distant voice say, "Bella, honey, wake up."

I felt a light pressure on my lips and smiled, "Mmm, good morning." I said, opening my eyes.

"Indeed it is, I'm with you," Edward mumbled against my lips and kissed me again. "You're beautiful when you sleep," Edward said, pulling away and sitting up.

I blushed, "Thanks."

I sat up as well, "You looked so peaceful, good dream?" he asked, knowingly.

I froze, "What did I say?"

"What ever do you mean?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

I groaned, "Edward."

"You just said that you loved me," he told me, smiling.

I sighed, relived, "You know that already."

"Well yes," he told me, playing with a piece of my hair, "but it's nice to hear again."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"And what exactly would you do to hear those words again?" I asked, playfully.

"Anything," he told me.

"Anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," he paused, "You know what I mean."

"Kiss me again please." I told him.

He quickly obliged, kissing me passionately.

"I love you," I told him after the kiss.

He smiled, "I love you too." He said and pulled me onto his lap. "We should be going."

I frowned, "Why?"

"Well for one it is going to start raining soon," he said, pointing up at the rain clouds moving towards us, "And my parents are coming home today."

"I completely forgot about your parents," I admitted, "Where were they?"

"Some business trip," Edward said, "I don't quite know, they didn't specify."

"That's strange…" I said, brushing Edward's hair back, out of his eyes, mindlessly.

"I guess," he said, starting to stand up.

I quickly got off him and stood up, Edward following me. "Well I guess we should be heading back soon." I said, sadly, not wanting to leave.

"We can always come back later, when it isn't raining," Edward told me, "I just don't want you getting sick from the rain."

I looked around the meadow, "I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow. I wish this weekend could go on forever." I sighed, walking towards the picnic blanket to help clean up.

"Let me," Edward said bending down to gather the left over food and trash. Once he collected all our debris he took my hand, and kissed it, "You're amazing."

I blushed, "You're something pretty special too, Masen"  
I felt a drop of rain hit my head and looked up at the sky which was now gray with clouds moving at an alarming pace towards us. Edward must have noticed this as well because he tugged on my arm, "We better hurry up." He said, walking quickly from the meadow, back towards civilization.

I kept pace surprisingly easily, only tripping over a couple roots. It was when I had just tripped over a large root when I felt the rain increase from a slight drizzle to a downpour. Just like that, I was drenched head to toe. I glanced over at Edward who looked quite upset. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to rain this morning, the weather channel said it'd be clear and sunny skies all day."

"I don't mind a little rain," I told him, squeezing his hand, "It's quite refreshing actually."

"But you're going to get cold and wet," he said shaking his head and looking down.

I raised my free hand and put it on the side of his face, forcing him to look at me, "Edward I don't mind, honestly. Actually," I said, remembering something, "this actually makes it all the better."

"Better?" Edward questioned, his wet hair falling into his eyes.

I brushed his hair back and nodded, "Do you trust me Edward?" I asked, repeating the question he asked me last night.

"With my life," he responded instantly.

I smiled, "So if I ask you to do something, you'll do it and wont laugh at me or say no?"

He hesitated, "As long as it isn't murder, then yes"

I hit him playfully, "Dance with me." I told him.

"Alright," his smiled his half smile, "Let's get back." He said as he started to walk back down the path, I didn't move. "Bella?"

"I want to dance here," I told him.

"In the rain?" he asked, walking back to me.

I nodded, "In the rain, I've always wanted to dance in the rain, but I've never gotten around to it before. Now seems like the perfect opportunity"

"You're crazy," Edward told me, placing the basket down on the ground and grabbing my hand.

"But you love me," I told him, lacing my fingers with his.

"That I do," he said, looking into my eyes, and then he started to lead.

Our music was the rhythm of the rain hitting the trees, the birds chirping and the slight rustle of leaves when the cool autumn air blew.

The rain made my clothes heavy, and I had to continuously blink to keep the water from my eyes, but I was in pure bliss. Edward spun me around like a little girl, and I only stepped on his feet twice. The rain stopped after a couple minutes, and so did our dance. He dramatically dipped me down at the end of our dance, so that his face was inches from mine. "Edward," I whispered.

He kissed me lightly and then pulled me back up to a standing position. "Thank you for the dance my fair lady," he said bowing.

"Anytime kind sir," I responded, curtsying.

Edward picked up the basket again, took my hand and continued walking back towards his house.

We reached the house quickly. "I can't wait to get out of these wet clothes," I said.

"Me either," Edward said, opening the door and letting me in. "Meet you back here in ten minutes,"

"Alright," I said and walked up the stair with Edward, diverging into different rooms once we reached the top of the staircase.

I closed the door to my room, and quickly took of the wet clothes that were now clinging to my body. I pulled a towel off the dresser and dried myself off and walked into the closet to get something new to wear, only to find it empty.

_Didn't I put my clothes in here? _I wondered, but walked to the dresser, pulling open the drawers to reveal the same emptiness that was found in the closet. _Where are all my clothes? _I started to panic, and practically ran to my suitcase which was in the corner.

In the suitcase I found a pair of blue jean shorts and a piece of paper. I curiously picked up the piece of paper and saw handwriting I would recognize anywhere.

_Isabella Marie Swan, _

_I came up here to surprise you to not only find that you are not here, but that you packed these horrendous clothes! Have I taught you nothing? I have gone shopping to get you some more suitable clothes, be back soon! _

_-Alice_

_P.S. I burned your clothes … don't go looking for them! Love you! _

I reread the letter again, she burned my clothes? I groaned loudly, what was I supposed to change into? I sighed and put on the pair of shorts that she kindly left me and wondered what I would wear as a shirt. Just then I heard a knock on the door, "Everything okay in there?"

I blushed looking down at my half nakedness, "Um," I started, "Edward can I borrow a shirt?" I asked, seeing it as the only possibly solution.

Surprisingly he didn't ask any questions as to why I needed his shirt, "Sure," he said, and within a minute he was back at my door, knocking, "Can I come in?"

"Um, ah," I stuttered, "No," I said, "Just stick your hand through the door with the shirt please."

He laughed, "Alright Bella." He said, opening the door just enough to put his hand, and the shirt, through the crack.

I quickly took the shirt, pulled it to my chest, and thanked him.

"I'll be downstairs, come down when you are ready." Edward told me, as I heard his footsteps disappear down the stairs.

When I was sure he was downstairs I pushed the door closed and held out the shirt he'd given me. It was a blue warm-up cotton shirt, with his number on the back as well as his last name. I brought it close to my face, smelling it- it smelled like him, just a light scent of cinnamon mixed in with a nature scent.

_I'm going mad, _I thought to myself _I am smelling his clothes. _

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and put the shirt on quickly.

I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was a complete mess, strands going all over the place with no sort of pattern. I tried running my brush through it, only to have it get stuck half way down, so I pulled out some detangling spray, put it in my hair, and then tied up my hair in a loose, messy, side bun.

"That will have to do," I said to myself, looking one last time in the mirror and walking out the room.

When I reached downstairs I saw Edward sitting on the couch, watching a show on TV.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him.

He looked at me and smiled, "Nice shirt"

"I'm glad you approve," I said, "Alice stole all my clothes" I explained, even though Edward had not asked.

"Alice?" Edward asked, "I thought she was at school?"

"She wanted to come up today to surprise me," I told him, handing him the note so he could read it himself.

"That Alice," he said shaking his head, "Emily is going to be ecstatic meeting her."

I groaned, "I don't think I can handle them together."

Edward pulled me closer to him, "Don't worry, I'll protect you"

"You will?"

"Of course, what are boyfriends for?" he asked while I blushed.

"So you are my boyfriend?" I asked him.

He seemed confused, "Well, I thought so? I mean if you don't-"

"No, I want you to be, it's just we never established that we were um, you know, dating," I said, sounding like an idiot.

Edward's eyes twinkled as he got onto one knee, "Isabella Swan, I am madly in love with you, you are my everything, will you" he paused for dramatic effect, "be my girlfriend?"

I gasped in mock shock, "Of course," I giggled.

"Thank you," Edward said, kissing my hand gently when we heard the door open.

"What is going on in here?" Alice asked, dropping a multitude of bags on the floor, staring at Edward who was currently on one knee in front of me.

I turned beat red, realizing how this must look, "Nothing." I said just as Esme walked in, followed by Carlisle and Jasper.

"Edward? Bella?" Esme asked.

"Are you wearing Edward's shirt?" Alice asked me.

I looked down at the shirt, "Well, yes," I started, "But only because you burned all my clothes."

Carlisle looked slightly more relaxed, "So, what is going on here?" he asked, casually.

Edward stood up, "I was just asking Bella to be my girlfriend," He said simply.

I heard Esme say aw, saw Carlisle smile, and then heard Alice scream "Our plan worked!" as she jumped up and down.

"Your plan?" I asked, confused.

Jasper exchanged a panicked look with Alice, who has suddenly turned pale.

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffy! I'm evil I know! I'd like to thank you all again for helping me reach my goal of TWO THOUSAND! Amazingly awesome! Keep it up please! Oh, Have any of you read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn yet? I went to Borders today and read it … and omg, AMAZING! August 2nd can not come soon enough! If you haven't read it … go to a store and read it … NOW … well after you review! HA! :-) And I can not WAIT until tomorrow when we get to see the first scene of the movie! In case you don't know … MTV will be airing the first scene between 7:30-8 right before the MTV Music Awards!! I can't wait to see it! AH! Well … hope you enjoy the Twilight filled weekend as much as I will! :-) Peace and review!!


	25. Ch 25: All is Fair in Love and War

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

So the scene of Twilight was pretty amazing! Is it just me or does Robert Pattinson have these AMAZING facial expressions that are just _perfect_? Every time I see a clip from the movie, he has at least one expression that I can't get enough of! I'm weird … I know! Anyways – I'd like to take this opportunity to recommend a story for you all to read that is being written by one of my sisters! It is called Reincarnate by Pouncing Padfoot 146 (I will post a link to it on my home page) Anyway, it is just starting out, and I think it is an amazing idea and she's a great writer so I know it's going to turn out amazingly! So go check it out! :-D Anyways, on with my story … enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: All is Fair in Love and War

BPOV

I heard Esme say aw, saw Carlisle smile, and then heard Alice scream "Our plan worked!" as she jumped up and down.

"Your plan?" I asked, confused.

Jasper exchanged a panicked look with Alice, who had suddenly turned pale.

"Our, um," Alice stuttered, "Well, obviously our plan to um, come here and surprise you worked." She finished, looking at the floor.

I looked at Edward who was looking at Alice, obviously not believing a single thing she was saying.

"Alice, we should just tell them," Jasper said quietly.

Alice's eyes grew wide and moved quickly between Edward, myself and finally resting on Jasper, "But they'll be mad." She whimpered.

"No they won't," Jasper assured her.

"Will you quite acting like we aren't in the room?" Edward said, annoyed.

"Alice," I said in a calm voice, "We won't be mad, whatever it is."

"We are going to um, go bring these bags up to Bella's room," Carlisle said, moving towards the stairs, Esme right behind him.

As soon as they got to the top of the stairs, I suggested that we sit down.

"So…?" I began.

Alice took a deep breath and looked at me, "Jasper isn't sick." She said.

I glanced at Jasper, who looked perfectly healthy, "I can see that Alice," I said.

"No, no," she said, "I mean he wasn't sick, ever. Well I suppose he has been sick before, but in this particular instance …"

Jasper cut in, "What she is _trying _to say is, that the reason we didn't come up here originally with you guys isn't because I was sick."

"Then why not?" Edward asked, truly curious.

"We wanted you guys to get together, we knew you both liked each other a lot but were to shy to admit so" Alice said nervously, "And we figured if we left you alone together for a weekend, you would get up the nerves to tell each other."

"But even if you and Jasper didn't come, Edward's parents would have still been here," I said, pointing out her logical fallacy.

"Well," Alice said, staring at her hands again, "We kind of told them our plan and they decided to go on a trip this weekend. Didn't you think it was weird that they suddenly disappeared for a weekend? Especially a weekend when Edward was home from college?"

Everything was starting to fall into place, how Alice had set up this entire weekend, just so we could get up the courage to finally become a couple. "Have you been talking with Emily? You know, planning everything together?" I asked.

"Nope," she said, "That was all her, very impressive work, I can't wait to meet her," Alice's eyes shinned, "So you aren't … mad?"

"Mad?" I laughed, "Of course not Alice. I mean, now can I be mad when you gave me an opportunity to be with the most amazing boy ever for an entire weekend." I squeezed Edward's hand and he smiled at me, "Although… I am a little angry you burned all my clothes."

Alice smiled at that, "You won't be after you see what I bought for you instead, want to go look?"

I stood up and smiled at Edward, "I'll be right back."

"I can't come?" he asked.

"I'd rather you not see the fit I'm about to throw … and who knows what Alice is going to try to make me wear!" I joked.

Jasper laughed, "I'll stay down here with you Edward, I am in need of some major testosterone after two straight days with this one," he said pointing at Alice.

"Hey!" Alice laughed, "You didn't seem to mind it too much, especially when I-" Alice stood on her tippy toes and whispered in Jasper's ear, causing him to blush.

"Ok, gross," I said, imagining what Alice told Jasper "Let's go" I said, dragging Alice upstairs.

"Wow, who knew you were so anxious to try on your new clothes," Alice said.

"Yea, yea," I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my room.

The entire floor was covered in bags, small ones, large ones, representing practically the entire mall, "Someone had a little too much fun." I joked.

"Oh, this isn't even a quarter of it" Alice assured me, "I bought some and already put it in your closet back in the dorms when I was there, and I shipped a lot I bought today back there too, since it would be completely impractical for us to drive back with all of it."  
"Even though we have two cars so you can store your luggage?" I joked, paraphrasing what Alice had told us in order for us to take two separate cars at the beginning of the trip.

"Even then," Alice winked and started to pull the clothes out of the bags, showing them to me one-by-one.

Alice took pity on me half an hour later, and told me we could finish later, that she wanted to get out and meet my old friends.

I didn't question it, I just ran out of the room and down the stairs, straight into Edward's open arms. "I missed you," I said, kissing him on the lips.

"I missed you too," He told me, placing his arms gently around my waist.

"Ehem?" Alice said, walking over to Jasper.

Edward twisted me around so my back was now to his chest, never letting his hands drop from around me though. "Yes?"

"Alice wants to go meet our friends," I told him, "That was our deal to let me out of that horrible, horrible room." I fake shuddered.

"I'll text them all right now, and tell them to meet us in ten minutes," Edward said, pulling out his phone and quickly sending out the message.

"Danny," I said, "Oh no."

"Actually, the name is Edward," Edward joked.

I smacked him arm gently, "No silly, I was supposed to talk to Tanya for Danny."

"Oh, that is already taken care of." Edward told me.

"How?" I asked.

"When I talked to him, we sorted everything out and then I called Tanya and told her about Danny … and they are going on a date next weekend." Edward said, shrugging.

"You are quite possibly the most wonderful man on the face of this earth," I told Edward, kissing him again.

"Hey!" Jasper protested.

"You're a close second," I told him.

"You're my number one, Jasper," Alice told him, "Even if I am a little biased."

"Well isn't this a cute picture?" Esme said, walking into the room.

I looked around, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap while I was still intertwined with Edward next to their chair. I blushed, and tried to move away but Edward pulled me right back, "Don't leave, love." He whispered in my ear.

"Carlisle, look how cute they are," Esme told her husband.

"Ah, young love, I remember when we first met…" Carlisle began.

"Oh, look at the time, I think we should be leaving now," Edward said, pushing me towards the door.

Carlisle just laughed, "Have fun."  
"Oh, we will." Alice said, following behind us.

We walked towards the fort, which was the assumed meeting area.

"Oh, I just can't wait to meet everyone," Alice gushed, "Especially Emily… she just sounds so cool."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, she's really cool, they all are." I said as we walked up towards everyone. "Hey guys, this is my friend Alice and her boyfriend Jasper." I introduced.

Everyone greeted them and I then proceeded to name all of my other friends and introduce them, "…And then, where is Emily?" I asked, noticing she was missing.

"Oh, she's running a little late as usual," Danny said offhandedly, "Something about changing into the perfect outfit she just bought."

Everyone laughed while Alice said, "Completely understandable."

"Hello!" Emily said, almost on cue, walking up quickly to everyone.

"Hey," I said to her, "Emily, Jasper, Alice," I said, pointing to each as I said their name.

Then I heard a high pitch squeal and looked to see what the commotion was about. I looked at Alice and then at Emily and started laughing. "You have got to be kidding me," I managed to get out between laughs.

Alice and Emily were wearing the exact same outfit. Dark blue, almost black, shorts and a white shirt that was tied around the middle and then flowed down almost like a dress that stopped about half way down the shorts.

"Stella McCartney top?" Alice asked, mouth open wide.

"Of course! I saw in it Vogue a couple days ago and just knew I had to get it. I thought these shorts went well with it." Emily said.

"Me too! I wasn't quite sure, you know if I should wear leggings or shorts … but I figured since it was summer and all, I ought to go with shorts." Alice said.

"I had the same dilemma, I was worried you wouldn't approve, Bella has told me you are quite fashionable." Emily admitted.

"Well I definitely approve," Alice laughed, and then hugged her. "So how exactly did you get Bella to go voluntarily shopping?"

Emily laughed and grabbed Alice's hand, "Well…" she began and walked away to talk.

"I'd say they hit it off," Jasper said, staring after his girlfriend with a smirk on his face.

"Yea," Edward said, "I don't know if I can handle two Alice's in one place though."

"Me either, especially if they go shopping or something," I said, then grew wide-eyed, "Ohmygosh, I can not go shopping with them, no, no, no! That would be horrible … Edward!"

"Don't worry, I said I'd protect you and I will," Edward said, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him, "Don't worry, love."

I nodded, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, so what do you all want to do?"

"Well … since it is your last day here, why don't we bring back some childhood memories and play a game?" Nick suggested.

I smiled, "Alright, Capture the Flag?"

A round of "of course," and "yes," and "oh yeas" went throughout the group.

"Boys vs. Girls rematch," Danny said.

"Alright, I smiled, same rules as last time?" I asked.

"Of course and same rewards for the winning team." Edward said.

"Bragging rights and one wish?" Courtney asked.

"Yep," Edward responded.

"Ok, I just can't wait to see you get beaten, _again,_" I said, "Hm, I wonder what I'll wish this time." I said, looking over at Edward purposefully.

"I wouldn't get to cocky," Edward whispered into my ear causing me to shiver, "I've been training for this moment for years, and I know exactly what my wish will be once I win."

"Oh, really?" I asked, turning towards him so our faces were only inches apart.

He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately but drew away all too quickly, "Yes, I know exactly what I want." He said in a husky voice, and ran to his side of the boundaries to meet up with his team.

I watched him go, frozen. "Bella?" Kelsey asked.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Sorry, minor distraction." I laughed.

"Should we get Alice and Emily back here?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll definitely need them if we plan on beating the boys again." I said, and called Alice.

"Hey," Alice said into her phone.

"Hi, we are about to have a rematch Capture the Flag game, you guys in?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" I heard Alice say as well as Emily, she must have been listening near the phone.

"Well get your little butts back here then," I responded.

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute, have to stop by the house real quick." Emily said, taking the phone away from Alice.

"We won't start until you get here." I said, and shut the phone, "Alice and Emily are coming back so can we wait for them?" I shouted over to the other side.

"I guess… I mean you'll need all the help you can get," Nick said, high fiving Jasper.

"Boys," I mumbled and rolled my eyes.

Alice and Emily showed up shortly later, wearing a t-shirt and plain jeans which they still managed to make fashionable, "We didn't want to ruin our clothes" Alice told me.

"Alright, we are all here," I shouted over to the boy's team, "Five minutes to make plans and hide the flag then the games begin."

"Ok," Edward shouted back and ran off with his team to hide the flag and talk strategy.

"So," I said turning to my team, "Same plan as always? Hide the flag up high and hope they don't reach it?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Emily said shaking her head, "We have new advantages we didn't have when we were children, we should take advantage of them."

"We do?" I asked, looking around for what had changed.

"Yes Bella," Alice chimed in, taking off her t-shirt to reveal a bikini top.

"Oh no," I said, slowly realizing their plan.

"What?" Emily said, taking off her shirt as well to reveal a black bikini top, "Just think of it as an advantage we have."

"We are going to … seduce them?!" I asked, warily while the other girls giggled.

"It'll be fun, we'll just stay back here, hide the flag and then when the boys come over, we'll distract them a little bit… you know have a little fun," Emily said, winking.

I shook my head, "I'm not sure about this guys…"

"You and Kelsey and Courtney can look for the flag on their side, we'll stay back and work our magic," Alice giggled.

"Ok, I guess," I said, walking towards the meeting point, "I'd say have fun, but I don't think that will be a problem."

They just giggled and hid the flag in a nearby bush and went to lie down on the grass near the back of the house.

"You go for the flag, Bella," Kelsey told me, "We'll look for it too, but mainly we'll be distractions, yell if anyone of us gets captured, alright?"

"Sounds good to me," I responded and Courtney nodded in agreement.

When we reached the division line some of the boys were already back, "Everyone here who is coming?" Danny asked.

I nodded, "You?" I asked, noticing that Edward and Nick were both missing from their line up.

"Yep," he said, a smile slipping onto his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, this game should just be interesting, that's all." He said, "I think you'll quite enjoy it Bella."

I looked at Kelsey then Courtney who both shrugged, clueless, "Um, alright?" I said, making it a question.

Danny laughed and then said, "Ready?"

"Set," we responded.

"GO!" we all shouted and the game began.

We strategically made our way across the border line and over to the boys side, keeping watch out for Edward and Nick as well as the blue flag that symbolized victory. We walked carefully, quietly, expecting a sudden ambush from the hiding boys, but were greeted with silence.

"This is weird," Courtney said as she searched through a bush, "I wonder where they are."

"Me too," I said, checking the trees in the front yard and finding nothing.

"Maybe they are in the back?" Kelsey suggested as I walked around the house towards the backyard.

"I'll go check," I told them, "You guys stay up here and keep looking and if I see them I'll shout and give you a warning as to where they are."

"Alright," they both replied.

I walked around to the back of the house carefully, trying to be as quite as possible. I made it to the backyard with still no sight from either Danny or Nick when I heard a shout come from the front yard. "Nick, where did you come from?!" Courtney yelled.

"Well that takes care of where Nick is," I said to myself, "But where is Edward?"

I continued walking, checking my surroundings for the missing boy, when I saw the deck. "They wouldn't hide it there again," I muttered to myself again, "Would they?" I wasn't sure so I made my way towards the deck when I saw a tall figure's shadow on the ground.

"Hello Bella," the velvety voice said.

"Edward," I said talking to the shadow, backing away quickly.

"You won't look at me Bella?" he asked, sounding hurt.

I looked up and froze, in front of me stood Edward, my boyfriend, in only a pair of khaki shorts that were riding quite low, showing off his hip bones and the slight imprint that surrounded them, as well as his impressive six-pack and toned arms. His hair was messy as ever, flopping into his eyes and I had the sudden impulse to walk up to him and push it back. I started to walk forward when I remembered the game, we were playing a game and Edward wasn't fighting fair. "Cheater," I said, looking back down at his shadow.

"Cheater?" Edward asked, "How so Bella?"

"You… you know how," I stuttered.

"I don't think I do," He replied, his shadow getting closer to me, slowly, "I don't believe I've cheated at all." He said, stopping right in front of me.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him again, he was even more stunning up close, "You aren't fighting fair," I told him.

"And who ever said this was a fair fight?" he asked, rhetorically, "All is fair in love and war, right?"

"Is this love? Or is this war?" I asked, getting lost in his deep green eyes.

"Who says it can't be both?" he replied, and then reached up and cupped my face with his soft hands. He brought his face close to my own, and his lips instantly found mine, kissing me gently. I moved my hands up to the back of his head, lacing my fingers in his hair, and pushing the strands back that were calling to me earlier. Edward stroked my cheek with his hand and pulled back, leaving me breathless and in a daze. "Bella," he said in a low voice.

"Yes?" I responded, looking up at him.

"Go to jail," he said gently, snapping me out of my dream-like trance.

"W-what?" I stuttered, while his patented half smile crossed his face, "You tricked me!" I shouted.

"All is fair in love and war," he repeated, his lips brushing mine quickly.

"I hate you Edward Masen," I told him as I stormed off to jail.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he shouted after me, knowing I didn't mean it.

"Yea, yea," I muttered as I walked into jail where both Courtney and Kelsey were already sitting, "What happened?"

"Nick came out of no where and tagged us," Courtney signed, slouching down, "We've been shouting for you for like five minutes, where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was a little distracted," I told them what happened.

"Well, was it worth it?" Kelsey asked, smiling.

"Oh yea," I smiled back.

"So now what?" Courtney asked.

"I guess we either wait for someone from our team to realize we are all in jail and tag us out, or we wait for the guys to win," I sighed, sitting back to get relaxed.

"This sucks," Kelsey said, looking at our side to see if any of our team members where in shouting distance. "Think they would hear if I yelled?"

"Might as well try," I said.

"Alice, Emily, help! We are all captured!" Kelsey shouted repeatedly and then sat back down when there was no response, "Darn."

We all exhaled a deep breath, "Well, hopefully they won't make the wish too horrible." Courtney mused.

"I have a feeling it will be, revenge for what we made then do oh so many years ago," Kelsey stated sadly just as we saw Danny start running across our side towards his with our flag.

"Nooooooo," We all shouted dramatically as he crossed the border line with Emily on his heals, not quite fast enough.

"Sorry guys," Emily said to us, panting.

"It's alright, where are Jasper and Alice?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Emily asked between breaths.

"Not really," I responded, looking over at the guys who were now huddled in a group shouting and smacking each other's backs, congratulating each other on their 'brilliant plan' and 'great strategy.'

"So what happened to you guys?" Emily asked.

"Nick found Courtney and I," Kelsey explained, "And Edward happened to Bella."

I blushed slightly, "No need to be embarrassed" Emily told me, "You should have seen Jasper when he saw Alice. First he was mad because Danny was talking to us and he claims Alice was flirting with him, but she totally wasn't, and then he get's all defensive and then before I knew it they were interlocked, on the ground, in a full out make out session… I've never seen anyone move that quickly before in my life." Emily said, amazed.

"That explains why they are still missing," I said.

"Oh yea," Emily said, "I wouldn't expect them back for quite a while."

"Alright," the guys said making their way over towards us, "Now that we've celebrated our win, and have official bragging rights, we get to make our wish."

We all groaned.

"But we've decided to use our wishes separately, to get more use out of them," Danny continued, "So we'll be letting you know when we want to use our wishes in the future."

"After all, they have no expiration date," Edward said, looking at me and smiling.

**A/N: **So sorry it took me a while to update, started my job last week and it's been keeping me busy! But I'll do a better job with time management and hopefully update more quickly! I added a new poll to my homepage so please go and vote and then check out the story that I recommended (the link is also on my homepage!) but before you do any of that … review! :-) What do you want the wishes to be? What do you want to happen? Let me know in a review!


	26. Ch 26: Goodnight

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Hello Everyone! First of all I'd like to start this little author's note telling you all how incredibly sorry I am that I haven't updated in so long! My parents surprised me with a month and a half trip to Italy (graduation/birthday present!) and of course I couldn't turn it down! Italy was beautiful guys, if you ever have the chance to go, I'd highly recommend it! And if you are lucky enough to live there- I'm insanely jealous. But as with all things – there was a down side to my incredible trip – I couldn't update this story! I'm back now though – and extremely anxious to update this story as well as my other one! Please give me a couple days to get back into the hang of everything … I just got back earlier today so I'm kind of messed up with jet-lag and all (although it isn't nearly as bad as I would have thought it would have been – which is good) ANYWAYS … sorry for the rambling. Lack of sleep does that to me … hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for waiting (hopefully it'll be worth the wait)!

* * *

Chapter 26: Goodnight

BPOV

"You know, seeing you wearing my shirt is so sexy," Edward whispered into my ear as we walked back towards his house. We hung out with our friends for the rest of the day, and said our goodbyes since we were leaving early in the morning and didn't want to wake them up. It wasn't quite as hard leaving them this time though, because we made plans to go back later in the year and Emily promised she'd come up and visit us at college.

I shivered, from both the feeling of his hot breath on my cold neck and the sound of his voice. ""So, what is your wish going to be?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"I can't tell, sorry." He said, smiling at me mischievously.

"You know what they say about secrets." I told him, bumping my hip with his playfully.

"You know what they say about curiosity." He replied, grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers with mine.

"I'm not a cat person anyway," I huffed.

"But would you want to be held responsible for a poor, innocents cat's death?" Edward asked me.

I squinted my eyes and glared at him, "You suck."

"Don't worry, love," he said, "It'll be a good wish, I promise."

I nodded slowly, "I trust you, I just want to know what you're going to make me do."

"I won't ever make you do anything, but don't worry. It will be fairly painless, hopefully." He chuckled to himself.

"Fairly painless?" I gulped.

"Oh, Bella," he kissed my forehead gently.

"Hey Edward, Bella," Alice said running up from behind us with Jasper in hand, "Just wanted to say goodnight before we head off to a hotel."

"A hotel?" I asked, "Why aren't you staying at Edward's?"

"Well, aren't you staying in the guest room, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, right," I said, frowning.

"We can work something out; it's ridiculous for you two to even consider staying at a hotel, me casa es su casa." Edward said, waving his hand towards the front door we were now standing in front of.

"Alice can stay with me, and Jasper you can stay in Edward's room, or on the couch or something." I suggested as we walked through the front door into the foyer. The only other possible arrangement would be Edward and I sharing a room, and Alice and Jasper taking the other, and I doubt Edward's parents would approve of that.

"I guess that works," Alice said somewhat sadly and then smiled at me, "That's great actually we can try on the rest of your clothes and talk about what we are going to wear to our next meeting with Rose."

"Oh, yay, my dream come true," I joked as Alice began pulling on my arm in excitement. "Well, I guess I have to go, see you tomorrow bright and early?"

"5 A.M." Edward told me and gently released Alice's hand from my arm, "Sweet dreams, Bella. I love you" he whispered into my ear.

"Of course they'll be sweet, they will be about you." I told him in a hushed tone, "I love you more."

I kissed him goodnight and walked away with Alice who had just finished giving Jasper a passionate kiss. They acted like they wouldn't be seeing each other for years, not six measly hours.

"I love you most," Edward shouted up the stairs at my retreating figure.

I turned around and smiled at him, and then blew him a kiss, "Don't stay up to late playing video games; you have to drive tomorrow… unless you want me driving your precious Volvo." I grinned evilly.

"Yes, mom," Edward said sarcastically.

"WHAT?" Edward's mother shouted from her room down the hall.

I covered my mouth to stop from laughing too loudly, "Nothing, mom, goodnight." Edward said, rolling his eyes and chuckling a little. "Love you." He told me and followed Jasper towards the basement where their video games awaited.

"WHAT?" Mrs. Masen shouted again.

Edward smiled, shaking his head. He then turned around and looked directly at me, "I SAID I LOVE YOU" he shouted to his mom, while gazing intensely into my eyes. Both of us knew who he was really talking to.

"LOVE YOU TOO," she responded.

Edward shook his head, while I tired to keep from laughing.

"Hey man," Jasper said, bumping his shoulder, "I'm kind of wiped out, mind if we just head up to bed too?"

Edward shrugged, "Sure, no problem."

Alice beamed and took hold of Jasper's hand and walked with him up the stairs.

"After you, Madame," Edward said, gesturing upstairs with his hand.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and walked with him up the stairs. We reached the door to my room all too quickly and I sighed.

Edward lifted our interjoined hands up to his mouth and gently kissed my fingers, whispering goodnight as he did so.

"Goodnight," I managed to croak out before he disappeared into his own room.

I walked into my room, shut the door and leaned back up against it.

"You two are so cute together," Alice told me as she changed into her pajamas which were pink satin.

"More like he is so cute," I swooned as I changed into pajama bottoms.

"Not changing your shirt?" Alice asked, lifting up the covers to the bed and slipping underneath.

I turned a little pink and smiled looking down at Edward's shirt that I was wearing, "Nope." I said simply.

Alice gave me a knowing look but didn't comment further as I got situated on the opposite side of the bed.

"Well, goodnight…" Alice said, reaching over to turn off the light.

"Night," I said and closed my eyes.

It couldn't have been more then ten minutes later, when I was almost asleep, that I heard Alice say my name gently. Sure it was just a dream I rolled over a little and ignored her voice.

"Bella," she said again, this time tapping my shoulder, "Are you awake?"

I groaned internally and opened my eyes, "Yea?"

"I'm sorry," she said, looking sheepish, "I can't sleep though."

"Oh, do you want to talk or something?" I asked.

"No, no… I mean, well I've sort of grown accustom to sleeping with Jasper, it's weird not having him here but knowing he's so close." Alice said quietly.

"Well, why don't you just go over to his room then and tell him that? Maybe you two can work something out," I said drowsily.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "That wouldn't be awkward for you?"

_For me? _I thought to myself, _Why would that be awkward for me? _"No, that's fine, Alice." I said and I closed my eyes again.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Alice said, kissing the top of my head and bouncing out of bed.

"No problem," I responded and closed my eyes again.

EPOV

"Jasper, man, why so antsy?" I asked Jasper, who had changed positions at least seven times in the last five minutes.

"Sorry, I just can't sleep I guess." He responded.

"I thought you said you were tired," I said, confused.

"I was, I am, I just can't sleep without-" he was cut off by a soft knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said, sitting up slowly.

Alice opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her gently.

"Alice!" Jasper said excitedly.

"Hi Jasper," Alice said waving to him shyly and then she turned her attention to me, "Edward do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? I can't sleep without Jasper near me."

"I-well," I stuttered, "Sure, no problem." _Where am I supposed to sleep now? _I thought.

"Bella said it was fine if you went to sleep in her room," Alice said, reading my mind.

"She did?" I asked, already getting out of bed.

"Well, not in so many words, but I'm sure she wont mind." Alice said winking at me.

"Alright," I said and walked out of my room quickly and into the guest room where my Bella was lying down on the bed, fast asleep.

I smiled as I approached her sleeping form and got under the sheets where Alice has clearly been laying before. "Goodnight," I whispered to Bella, kissing her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered opened as she realized she wasn't dreaming, "Edward?"

"Is this alright?" I asked her, not sure of her reaction.

"Of course," she responded.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"I'm sorry again about the trick I pulled on you today during our game," I spoke into her hair.

Bella sat up slightly in bed and looked over at me, fully awake now.

I expected to face her wrath, to have her yell at me about how unfair I was or how mean, but instead she surprised me, "Oh, Edward, that's fine. After all, it's like you said, all is fair in love in war."

"I love you," I said.

Bella's eyes sparkled, and suddenly a smile flashed across her face, "You know what Edward? I'll be right back; I have to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Alright, hurry back." I said, unwillingly letting her out of my arms as she scooted out of bed.

"I will," she replied and kissed me quickly and skipped out of the room.

BPOV

I walked quickly and quietly across the hall to Edward's room where Alice and Jasper currently were pausing outside the door to reconsider my plan. Who knew what was going on behind those doors, I didn't even want to consider the idea that they would do anything to risqué in Edward's childhood room, but you never knew with those two. I decided to knock quietly.

"Come in," I heard a hush voice say from behind the door.

I quickly opened the door, walked in and closed it again, one hand covering my eyes the entire time in case there was anything going on that I didn't want to see.

"You can uncover your eyes, Bella." Jasper said, laughing.

I slowly lowered my hand to see Alice and Jasper sitting up in bed, looking at me curiously.

"Alright Bella, not that we don't love you or anything, but why are you here?" Alice asked me, clearly suspicious.

I walked towards her and bent down to her ear and told her my idea, to which she let out a high pitched squeal and clapped her hands.

"What? What is it?" Jasper asked, feeling left out.

Alice jumped out of bed quickly, "I'll be back in ten minutes top, Jasper!" she said as she grabbed hold of my wrist and tugged me towards the bathroom down the hall.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" Alice asked me as she was working her magic five minutes later.

"Positive, he will pay for what he did," I said, smiling evilly.

"You are evil, girl, evil." Alice laughed and continued her work. A few minutes later she stepped back, deeming my transformation complete.

"Should I change?" I asked her, unsure.

"Hmmm," Alice thought, putting her finger to her chin, tapping it, "Take off the pajama pants and we'll be set I think."

I quickly followed her advice, knowing how much this would drive him crazy.

"Alright, a quick spray of this freesia perfume all you'll be all set," Alice said, hitting the bottle twice, releasing the scent into the air.

"Thanks so much again, Alice." I told her, hugging her and opening the door.

"No problem, after all it was his fault that we lost, so it only seems fair that I help in your revenge plan." Alice whispered so that we wouldn't be overheard.

"Goodnight," I said as we reached our respective doors.

"Have fun," Alice winked at me and disappeared into her room.

I took a deep breath and slowly turned the handle to the room, "You can do this," I told myself and took one last deep breath and opened the door all the way.

I quickly shut the door all the way and saw Edward laying down on the bed, one arm under his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Bella," he said, still not looking at me.

"Why hello there," I said in what I hoped sounded like a sexy voice.

My voice must have caught his attention because his eyes suddenly darted from the ceiling to me, and they widened.

I shifted awkwardly, and tried to cover it up by posing in a way that I'd often seen women do in movies and on TV. I put one hand against the door, and the other on my hip and pouted my lips, fully aware that his eyes were roaming up and down my almost naked body; the only thing covering it was his t-shirt.

"Bella," he said my name again, this time much deeper and huskier.

I walked slowly towards the bed, keeping eye contact with him the entire time, "Edward" I said as I climbed into bed and moved so that my face was directly over his. Our mouths were centimeters apart, and I could feel his quick breath on my face. "Kiss me." I murmured.

He didn't need to be told twice, and his lips instantly crashed into mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down onto him so that my body was fully on top of his own as he deepened what had to be the most passionate kiss I'd ever experienced.

I got lost in the moment as my hands started to travel up his shirt, roaming over his hard stomach as he moved his mouth to my neck, kissing me right between my shoulder blade and the bottom of my neck, I shivered.

"I really do love that shirt on you," Edward murmured into my neck, which quickly brought me back to reality- back to my plan.

I gently put my hands onto the side of his face, and turned his head so he was looking directly into my eyes. "Edward" I said softly.

"Yes," he said his eyes full of passion and lust. He was clearly into the moment. Perfect.

"Edward," I repeated his name a little more loudly this time, "Goodnight." I said and quickly turned around, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	27. Ch 27: Welcome Back to Reality

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Hey guys- I hope you all had an awesome Breaking Dawn-release weekend! I know I did! Totally dressed up and went to Borders for a Midnight release party! Then finished the book within 24 hours … I was planning on pulling an all-nighter, but only managed to stay up to 5 :-( So if you want to talk about the book – feel free to message me! (Don't post it as a review though … don't want any spoilers for those who haven't finished!) ANYWAYS … continuing with the story …

* * *

Chapter 27: Welcome Back to Reality

EPOV

_She is trying to kill me, that is the only explanation. _I thought to myself as I stared at Bella sleeping next to me. It had not been more then a minute ago that we were kissing passionately… and now she was asleep. How was that fair? I sat up slowly, so that I was resting on one arm and looked over at her. She looked so peaceful, her lips curled into a small smile, a light blush coloring her cheeks, her brown hair cascading around her face and onto the pillow.

"Bella?" I said quietly, while pushing her hair from her face, "Oh Bella"

I heard her moan and mumble something as she shifted so that her body was again facing mine, her eyes were still closed.

"Bella, are you awake?" I said, knowing full well there was no way she was truly asleep.

Her eyes didn't flutter, as she tried not to acknowledge my voice, but I didn't miss her lips twitch into a bigger smile.

"Bella, I know you're awake," I told her.

She didn't move at all.

_Ok, so this is how she wants to play. _I thought, smiling evilly.

"Alright Bella, you want to play this game?" I said huskily, brushing her hair back behind her ear as my mouth moved towards it. "Don't move." I whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver as my breath hit her sensitive skin.

I moved my mouth down to her neck, slowly, tracing my path with my finger gently. My lips instantly, almost instinctively, found her weak spot on her neck and I blew on it followed by a quick kiss.

I quickly glanced up at her face just in time to see her eyes tighten and her teeth lock. I grinned.

Knowing I was effecting her much the same way she just had me, I made my way back up her neck, and her cheek, all the way up to her ear, leaving a trail of kisses the entire time.

"It's a shame you are asleep for all this," I murmured into her ear. In response she stiffened as her hands darted to the sheets and gripped them as if her life depended on it.

I placed my hands gently on either side of her face, moving my thumb in small circles on her cheeks- I heard her sigh.

_Time to go in for the kill _I thought to myself and slowly dipped my head to her face, kissing her forehead, then her eyelids, moving my way down to her nose, then, skipping over her lips, my own touched just below hers.

I opened my eyes to see her dark chocolate irises staring back at me intently. I couldn't control the smile that was creeping up on my face as she freed her hands from the sheets she was holding, laced them in my hair and kissed me deeply.

"You're awake," I mumbled against her lips.

"You're impossible," she responded, lowing her lips towards mine again. This time, however; I turned my head so her lips hit my cheek.

She looked at me questioningly, "Bella," I said quietly, she gazed into my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Goodnight" I said, and followed her actions from moments before.

"EDWARD!" she shouted and hit me on the arm, "You… you suck" she stuttered.

I merely chuckled as she slowly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, "Don't use all the cold water, love." I said quietly.

"Hmph," was her simple reply as she shut the bathroom door loudly and turned on the shower.

I shook my head, knowing full well that this was just the beginning of our little … war as I glanced over at the clock.

Its red blinking numbers bounced back at me reading: 2:39. I groaned, knowing now I would get, at the most, less then two and a half hours of sleep. I hit myself with a pillow; flipped over to get more comfortable and slowly drifted off to sleep listening to the steady flow of water coming from the bathroom.

"Beep, beep, beep"

I groaned, and tried to find the source of the sound, still half asleep, eyes closed. My hand brushed against something soft and wet.

"It might help if you open your eyes," Bella's voice told me.

"Ugh," I groaned again, but opened my eyes and quickly turned off the alarm clock. "Early." I muttered, flipping back on my side and closing my eyes.

"Oh, no way Edward." Bella said, quickly ripping the sheets off the bed, letting the cold air of the room wake me. "We have to leave in twenty minutes, mister."

I opened my eyes and looked up at her, already fully dressed, "How are you already wide awake?"

"I never went to sleep, a cold shower woke me up and I've been reading ever since, figure I'll get some Z's on the way back." She shrugged as I recalled the night's events. I looked at her warily, not sure if she was mad. "Don't worry… I'm not mad at you." She said, as if reading my mind, "Who was I kidding to play that kind of game with you… of course you'd win." She sighed, but still had a certain spark in her eye – that spark made me nervous.

"I love you," I said, kissing her quickly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yea, yea, I guess I love you too … even if you cheat and then when I try to get revenge you _still _win."

I simply kissed her again and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get changed, the entire time wondering what that spark meant. Was she planning some sort of revenge? What would it entail? When would it happen? Where? Enough questions went through my head to drive me crazy, but instead I focused on just getting ready.

Fifteen minutes later we were outside my parents house, having said our goodbyes the night before, we were set to leave right away.

"Meet up with you back at the dorms," Jasper told us, holding a sleeping Alice in his arms.

"Alright, man, have a safe trip." I said, opening the passenger door for him so he could place Alice in the seat.

"You too," he replied, closing the door softly and walking around to the driver's door.

I quickly walked towards my Volvo and opened the passenger door for a zombie-looking Bella, "Thanks," she said as she slipped into the seat, immediately pulling out a pillow from the back seat and propping it against the door and window.

I walked slowly over to my door and got situated behind the wheel, "Mind if we stop by Starbucks real quick?" I asked Bella.

Bella shook her head and muttered something along the lines of, "Go head."

I couldn't help but smile as I watched her quickly fall asleep, hair still damp from her previous shower.

Twenty minutes and two cups of coffee later I was wide awake, driving down the highway back towards real life. Not that the past three days hadn't been real, but looking back at them- they seemed more fantasy then anything else. The only thing that kept me from classifying them as a complex dream was the girl sleeping a mere four feet from me, proof that the perfect girl I'd spent the last few days with did in fact exist.

It took a good couple of hours, and another coffee stop followed shortly thereafter by a bathroom break, before I finally pulled up in front of Bella's dorm room.

"Bella," I said as gently as I could, "Bella, love, we are back."

Her eyes fluttered open, meeting mine instantly, "I slept that entire time?"

"Well, you were quiet tired," I mused, "Want me to help you bring your bag up to your room?"

She glanced back at her bag and shook her head, "Nah, I'm alright. I'm probably just going to head on up and sleep for a couple more hours. I don't have any classes' today- thank god."

"Alright, well call me when you're up and we'll plan something, okay?" I told her as I closed the distance between our lips.

It was a short, sweet kiss, "I love you." She said as she climbed out of the car and got her bag.

"I love you, too" I replied, watching to make sure she got into her hall fine. Once I was convinced that she was fine, I drove off to park the car and to unpack myself.

I walked into my room to see Jasper sprawled out across his bed, dark circles under his eyes. "Long night?" I asked him as I threw my bag into a corner and climbed into my bed.

"You have no idea," he muttered, "Totally worth it though." He smiled mischievously at me, "How about you? You look like death walking."

"Thanks man," I said sarcastically, "Last night was … interesting." I said, fumbling for the right choice of words.

"Interesting?" Jasper asked, clearly I'd sparked his interest.

"Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if Bella and Alice were cooking up an evil revenge plan for me right now."

"Ouch, what'd screw up this time, Masen?" he joked.

"Nothing…" I said, not necessarily avoiding the question, but I knew it'd lead to a long conversation and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I closed my eyes and Jasper seemed to get the hint as we were both asleep within the minute.

I awoke to my phone's text tone a couple hours later. Not fully rested, but not as dead tired as I was before I decided to get up and check it, expecting it to be from Bella.

Emmett: Outside house - 10 minutes.

I looked at time sent, 4:20 on the dot, and then glanced at the clock next to my bed, 4:24 … we had six minutes.

"Jasper! Jasper, man, wake up." I said, throwing a pillow at him and I ran my hands through my hair and threw on a pair of tennis shoes.

"Woah, dude, what's up?" he asked, seeing my frantic movement.

"Check your phone." I said, as I tossed his shoes to him and made my way to the door.

"Aw, man, can't they cut us a break?" he wined but put on his shoes without hesitation and ran out the door to the frat house.

We got there with a minute to spare.

"Ah, long time no see," Emmett said, walking back and forth on the house's porch.

We all muttered our "hey's" and "hi's."

"I trust you all had a splendid weekend away from campus," he continued, "I know I quite enjoyed myself."

"Rosalie" someone coughed behind him, resulting in Emmett turning around to one of his brothers and throwing an evil glare.

"Yes, I'm sure Rosalie enjoyed herself quite well, too." Emmett said, "In fact I can assure you she did." Snickers passed throughout the crowd, "Back onto topic though, men- or I guess boys- it has time to assign you to your second task. Now, now, don't worry this task doesn't involve any outdoor activity, and definitely no cold weather." A collective sigh of relief could be heard, "You, my little rushies, are in charge of planning the most killer party ever! Of course, that involves cleaning the house, inviting the right people, and of course by people I mean girls, and getting the appropriate music and beverages. Bonus points to any creativity you through into the mix. And let's just say … we'll have the date be this" he tapped his chin as if thinking hard about it, "Friday, sound good?"

"Friday?" I voice next to me asked.

"Will that be a problem?" Emmett asked, eyebrow raised.

"Umm, no of-of course not" he stuttered then added, "Sir"

Emmett nodded, "Well what are you all standing around for then? Better start planning!" Emmett said laughing as he walked back into the house, "Causa Latet Vis Est Notissima" he said and then disappeared behind the doors.

I turned towards my fellow future-brothers and saw each of their panicked faces.

_Ah, yes, _I thought, _And we're back to reality. _

I sighed, already missing the carefree days with Bella, and joined in the conversation and plan making for what was hopefully to be to be a killer party.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Not much to talk about down here … but I just wanted to give a shout out to all the Harry Potter fans out there who also love Twilight! My sister (Just Call Me Mrs Lupin) is just starting a James-Lily fanfiction called "The Seventh Year". I can assure you it will be amazing! She's a better writer then me … even though she's younger. –sigh- How unfair is the world? HA! ANYWAYS – I'll post a link on my homepage, check it out. And as always – please review for my story! Thanks!


	28. Ch 28: James

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Hello everyone! It's been wayyy to long since I last updated, but guess where I am?! COLLEGE!! Go Furman!! :-) Ever since I've gotten here I've been extremely busy! We had an orientation week, which was jammed packed full of fun activities and I've been meeting a ton of new people and my classes started a couple days ago so I've been doing the work for those! So much work already, but the classes are interesting so no complaints… yet! Anyways!! I've decided to take the night off of socializing, and I just finished my homework early JUST so I could write a new chapter for you all! It's because I love you all sooo much! Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 28: James

BPOV

It had been a two days since we had gotten back to campus, and in that time, I hadn't seen Edward at all. He texted me earlier yesterday saying that he was sorry, but he had to do some stuff for the fraternity house, so he wouldn't be able to do anything for the next couple days, but assured me that on Friday he'd make it up to me.

"What do you think they are doing now?" I asked Alice, who was sitting at her desk painting her nails.

She sighed and looked up, "Probably wondering what we are doing," Alice smirked.

"Or frantically running around trying to get that mess of a house in order," I added, "Have you heard the theme yet?"

"Yea, Jasper texted me it last night" she said, blowing casually on her nails to make them dry quicker.

"And?"

"Back to the Eighties, basically if we wear horribly bright neon colored clothes we'll be good," Alice said, moving onto her left hand.

"I don't have any neon colored clothes…" I frowned.

Alice waved her manicured hand in the air, "I've got it covered, no worries."

"That's what worries me," I muttered, imagining all the various outfits she'd force me to wear.

(Friday Night)

"Alice, you've gone overboard again," I said, twisting my body to get a fuller view in the mirror. I was wearing a bright pink baggy sweatshirt and yellow leggings as well as a big black belt around my stomach to make the sweatshirt more form-fitting and as Alice said "It shows off your 'hot bod'". My hair was pulled into a totally 80's side ponytail with a big scrunchy holding it in place. My eyes were outlined in ridiculously bright blue eye liner and shadow, and I was wearing giant hoop earrings. Yet, through some miracle called Alice, the outfit looked totally put together and almost … cute.

"You look amazing, Bella." She said, smiling at my reflection in the mirror.

"You look pretty darn cute yourself there," I told her.

She grabbed my hand and spun me around, "We're ready, let's head out!"

"Alright," I said, grabbed the key to our room and followed her out. "I'm so excited to see Edward, it feels like I haven't seen him for years."

"I know _exactly _what you mean, it feels like part of me has been missing," Alice agreed, "Tonight it'll just be us and our boys."

"And a couple other hundred people," I added.

"Right, but they don't count." Alice said, linking arms with me as we walked up the pathway to the boy's frat house.

Music was already blaring by the time we got there, and I could already spot a couple people who had too much to drink and were being absurdly loud and obnoxious. I gripped Alice's hand and she squeezed mine reassuringly, knowing this was not at all my thing.

"Let's find the boys," Alice yelled over the music.

I nodded and followed her through the crowded room.

"Excuse me!!" Alice shouted to a random partier, "Have you seen Edward or Jasper?"

"WHAT?" the person said.

"Edward? Jasper?" Alice repeated, louder.

The boy pointed a door that led to another room. Alice quickly thanked the boy and pulled me toward the door and managed to open it and step inside.

It was far less crowded and hot in this room, and I looked around for Edward.

"Where are they?" I asked Alice, seeing no one familiar.

"I don't know," Alice said, "Hold on." She let go of my hand and went up to a girl who was standing by a door, "Excuse me, have you seen Jasper or Edward?"

"Edward Mason?" the girl asked.

"Yes," I said, entering the conversation.

"He's hotttt," the now dead girl slurred.

I stepped forward towards the girl, ready to say something when Alice pulled me back, "Do you know where he is?" Alice asked, slowly.

"Over there," the girl pointed to another door.

"Thanks," Alice said, dragging me away.

"He's hot!" I mimicked, "He's mine!" I said, restraining myself from shouting it.

"The girls drunk, Bella, plus its true, he is easy on the eyes," Alice told me, walking through the door and suddenly halted.

"OHMYGOD" we both shouted at the same time, freezing in our spots.

In front of us were Edward and Jasper, their mere presence should have been enough to make us stop dead in our tracks, however; what they were wearing is what did it.

Still not aware to our presence due to the head phones in their ears, Alice and I stood in the doorway, watching them as they worked getting to gather food and drinks.

"When do you think they'll notice us?" I whispered to Alice.

"I don't know, I hope a while, this is amusing," she said, pulling out her cell phone and snapping a couple pictures when Jasper bent down to get an extra plate.

"You are sending those to me," I told her.

"Duh," she said, hitting the send button, while making it her back ground photo.

"Think we should notify them of our presence?" I asked after a couple minutes.

"I guess we should…" Alice said glumly and walked forward to tap Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper turned around slowly, while taking out his headphones.

"Black really isn't your color," Alice mocked him, "The white, however; now that I could get used to."

Jasper groaned and looked slightly embarrassed but mostly exhausted, "Edward," he said looking over at my love, "Edward, man." He said, hitting him on the shoulder to get his attention.

Edward turned around, noticed us, and pulled down his skirt.

"Alice, Bella," he said normally, like wearing a short maid's outfit was a totally normal occurrence for him.

"What happened to you two?" Alice asked, giggling.

"We drew the short end of the stick," Jasper filled in.

"Honey, if you wanted to play dress up, I have much better outfits for you to wear," Alice purred.

"It's part of the job…" Jasper said, looking down.

"Well, I personally think you both look stunning," I said.

Edward rolled his eyes, "You look pretty beautiful yourself, Bella." He said, his eyes revealing his sincerity.

I blushed, "Thanks" I said, then added, "Mr. Maid" causing Alice and I to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Our own girlfriends, making fun of us," Jasper said in mock horror.

I took a deep, surprised breath and made puppy dog eyes, "Us? Never!"

"Yes, you," Edward said, stepping closer to me and wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

"But I said you looked good," I murmured, distracted by his closeness.

"And I said you look beautiful, gorgeous, stunning," Edward said, before closing the distance between our mouths and kissing me gently.

Moments later we were interrupted by an "ehem."

_Alice _I internally groaned, why couldn't she just let me have a little fun? Pulling slowly away from my perfect embrace I saw, not Alice or Jasper standing in the door way, but a guy that I had not met before.

Edward's stance changed from relaxed to rigid in a split second, as he took position slightly in front of me, "What do you want, James?"

"Hello, Edward, wont you introduce me to your friend?" James asked in a voice that gave me chills.

Edward sighed and I saw his reluctance introduce me.

"I'm Bella," I said, stepping slightly out of the way from behind Edward.

"Bella," he said, a slow smile creeping onto his face, "It is truly a pleasure to meet you."

I shifted awkwardly next to Edward, and reached down to intertwine our fingers. "Thanks"

"I can't believe you've been hiding her this entire time," James said to Edward.

Edward, still stiff replied, "I wasn't hiding her"

He gave James a look that would kill if possible, "Right," James said, "Well, I was just coming in here to say we need more food out there, so if you could get on that, that'd be great." He commented, although the tone in his voice made it clear it was an order, not a suggestion.

"Okay," Edward said, "I'll get right on it"

"Awesome, I can take Bella back to the party, I don't want her stuck back here the entire night," James said, stepping forward with his hand outstretched.

"I'm okay," I said, "I don't mind, as long as I'm with Edward."

James dropped his hand immediately, letting it plop down next to his side, "Oh is that so?"

I nodded, "But um, thanks for the offer."

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then, wont I?" James asked, his bizarre smile creeping back onto his face, Edward's grip on my hand tightened. "See you out there, Edward." He said, and then went back to the party.

"Sure," I muttered as he left.

As soon as he was through the door Edward turned to face me, "Bella, please stay away from him, he's …." He looked for the right word, "he's dangerous. I don't want you around him, please for me."

I nodded, "Sure."

"You have to promise me, promise me that you wont go near him, and that if he comes up to you, call me right away. Promise." Edward said, his eyes intently focused on mine.

"I promise," I assured him, not wanting details as to why he was so dangerous.

A second later James's head popped back through the door crack, "Come on, Edward, people are hungry out there, get a move on. I'll watch Bella for you while you work." With those departing words, he went back to the party, letting the door swing back and forth until finally closing.

"Shit, where did Jasper go?" Edward said, letting go of my hand abruptly and pacing around the small kitchen.

"Want me to go find him?" I asked, confused but wanting to help.

"NO!" Edward shouted, then more quietly said, "No, thank you Bella, I want you right here next to me. Actually, come with me real quick," Edward said, grapping my hand and pulling me into the party. "Look for Jasper or Alice."

I looked around and spotted them a couple feet away, at the drink table, "There," I said, pointing to their location.

"Good, come on," he led me to them.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Alice said, noticing the crazy glimmer in his eyes.  
"Follow me, please," Edward said and walked back to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Jasper asked once we were all in the quite room.

"James," Edward said, and in that one word Jasper's eyes went large and flashed to me.

"Yes," Edward said, going to the corner of the room and picking up what I assumed he was wearing previous to his maid outfit.

"Wait, what?" Alice asked, as confused, if not more so, then me.

"James, he's one of our brothers," Jasper started while Edward started to pull on his pants. I blushed and looked away, despite my impulse to continue watching, focusing all my attention on Jasper, "He is … quite um, what's the right word, Edward?"

My eyes automatically transferred over to Edward, just in time to see him pull off the skimpy maid's dress revealing his perfect stone chest, "He's dead."

"Well, that wasn't quite what I was going for," Jasper said, smiling at his joke, "I guess you could call him a player, only that doesn't tell you how dangerous he is. He is almost animalistic, once he wants something, he'll do everything in his power to get it, everything and anything, it doesn't matter who he hurts, or what he has to do."

"But, but, he can't be that bad," I said.

"He is," Edward said, pulling on his shoes, "I'm sorry Bella, but we have to leave. Jasper think you can handle everything?"

"Of course man," Jasper said.

"Thanks," Edward exhaled, "Watch her," Edward said, motioning to Alice.

"Won't let her out of my sight," Jasper responded, "Be safe."

"We will, thanks again." Edward said, now fully dressed, "Let's go, Bella."

He must have seen the confusion that was still displayed on my face because he said, "I'll explain in the car, but I'd feel a million times better if we were out of here."

"But won't you get in trouble with your brothers?" I asked.

"That's the least of my concerns right now, Bella," Edward said, looking at me as if I were crazy to ask that question.

"Okay, see you back at the room?" I asked Alice, who nodded in response.

"Let's go," Edward said, opening the back exit door and sneaking out of it with me on his heals.

We walked quickly to his car, and of course he still opened my door for me, despite his frantic state of mind, he was still a gentleman.

"Want me to drive?" I asked, not sure if he was in the state to operate a moving vehicle.

"I'm fine, Bella." Edward said, once in the drivers seat, "Let's just get out of here, want to go for ice cream or something?"

"Um, sure," I said, "Edward, what's going on."

"I'll explain everything once we get there," Edward said, concentrating on the road ahead.

Not wanting to distract him, I leaned against the leather chair and looked out the window at the objects flying by, how fast were we going?

I glanced over at the speedometer, 100 miles per hour? "Edward!" I shouted.

"What?" Edward looked over at me, worried and then in the rearview mirror, as if expecting someone to be behind us.

"Slow down, please," I said.

He threw me a look, and exhaled deeply, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, but please slow down," I repeated.

He sighed again but the speedometer inched down to 85 MPH. "Better?"

"A little," I replied, fifteen miles was better then nothing I guess.

Ten minutes later we arrived at Scoops.

"Welcome back," the girl at the counter greeted me. "Mint chocolate chip?"

"Yes please," Edward said, looking surprised that the girl remembered him. How did he not realize how memorable he was? I held onto every word he ever said, it was no surprise that this girl did the same.

"And you'll have?" the girl asked me.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough, please." I told her, and her eyes widened as if I had just told her that I was Oprah Winfrey. "What?"

"You're her!" the girl said enthusiastically, "I just thought it was adorable, your story, how he remembered your favorite ice-cream after all those years." She rambled.

I looked at Edward questioningly, "Last time I was here, with Jasper, we were getting ice-cream for you and Alice, do you remember that night?" I nodded, waiting for him to continue the story, "Well, I just remembered your favorite ice-cream flavor."

"Oh, that doesn't do the story justice," the girl said, handing us our ice-cream, "He told his friend, Jasper? Is that what you called him? Well, he told his friend Jasper about when you went to get ice-cream from the ice-cream man when you were both younger and you ended up with a brain freeze." I blushed, "But it wasn't the story that made it special, you should have seen the way he talked about you, when he remembered that story, his face lit up, it truly sparkled." I smiled up at Edward.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll always remember that day." Edward said, and walked up to the cashier.

"Can tell you a little secret," the girl serving us said, leaning over the counter, "I think he loves you." She whispered.

"If I can tell you a little secret, I think I love him too." I said, winking to her and walking up to Edward.

"That's not a secret," Edward said quietly into my ear.

"You were eavesdropping?" I exclaimed, mocking horror.

"Glad I was," Edward said, and bent down to kiss me quickly.

He paid for the ice-cream and we took a seat in the back of the parlor, the mood changing back from happiness to dread. "So, why did we have to leave so abruptly?"

"Bella, you have to understand, James… he's dangerous. Not normally, but he is when he wants a girl," he justified why he socialized with him. "He'll try everything in his power to make you his, and then as soon as he gets what he wants, he'll take it all away and disappear. He's bad news, Bella, be safe, please." He said, penetrating my eyes with his own.

I got lost in his deep, green eyes, "Of course, why did we have to leave though? You could have just told me that and stayed."

"If I stayed, I'd have to leave you alone … and leaving you alone, knowing that he was there, looking at you, wanting you- I couldn't do it, I won't do it. Ever." He said, firmly.

My heart fluttered a little bit, "You're amazing."

He shook his head and chuckled, "You always surprise me, Bella."

I turned my head to the side, "How so?"

"I tell you that this guy is after you, that he can be dangerous, and your reaction is love for me, not fear for him, most girls would be terrified in your position." Edward said, reaching across the table to hold my hand.

"I'm not most girls," I responded.

"Clearly," he said, squeezing my hand, "That's why I love you."

"I love you too," I said, "And whatever this James wants, we'll deal with"

"Together," Edward said.

"Together," I repeated.

We both looked at each other, in understanding, knowing the possible danger coming, the tests we were about to face, hoping- no knowing- that our love would make it through whatever life threw our way.

I smiled at him, and ate my chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream, taking a big bite out of it.

Ah! Brain freeze!!

**A/N: **So did you all love it? Hate it? Still interested? I hope you are! :-0 It took me a while to write this chapter, I had to get used to my new environment, it's a lot different writing in my own room were it is usually completely quite to writing in a dorm room, where there is constant noise from outside and people always popping in to say Hi. It makes it harder to get in the Bella-Edward world! But I got there eventually! :-) Please review … and hopefully I'll make it back to the Twilight world soon!!


	29. Ch 29: the Black Shoe with a Bow

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Hello!! I made it back to the Twilight world! Technically I should be doing my homework right now … but that can wait, Bella and Edward are so much more important! Ha! I didn't realize how close I was to being over 3000 reviews until just a few minutes ago! I have 2966 as of the moment I'm starting to write this! 34 more and I'll pass the 3,000 mark … that is simply amazing! I never ever thought I'd get that high! Please help me get over that three thousand mark after you read the chapter – hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

Chapter 29: the Black Shoe with a Bow

EPOV

"So, have you heard about the Cinderella Ball?" Bella asked Jasper and me as we walked around campus after my basketball practice.

"The what?" Jasper asked.

"The Cinderella Ball," Bella repeated again, "Rosalie was telling us about it earlier today, it's a dance that Tri-Delta puts on every year-"

Alice cut in, "Every year Tri-Delta chooses a new fraternity to invite to come, and this year it's Alpha Sigma Phi!" she exclaimed, looked at our confused looks, took a deep breath and continued, "_Meaning_, that you have to choose our shoes for the dance."

"Choose your shoes?" I repeated, wondering what Alice was talking about.

Bella looked up at me, "The idea of the Cinderella Ball is that all us girls put one of our shoes into a big bag, which someone brings over to your house. Then the shoes get dumped out, and each boy chooses a shoe- and whoever the shoe belongs to will be his date for the dance. You don't know who your date is until you come back over to our house, and find the matching shoe and its owner."

"Exactly, but that is assuming you wont know what our shoes look like." Alice continued, "But of course, we might be able to give you a little sneak peak of our shoe choice, so you know which one to choose!"

"Tricky," I said.

"Very devious," Jasper said as well, "Isn't that sort of defeating the point though?"

Alice threw him a glare, "Well, if you don't mind me being escorted and dancing with someone else for an evening, I guess we don't have to tell you."

"I see your point," he said simply.

"Thought you would," Alice responded, "I'm going to put in a red Prada, stiletto shoe, with a pointed toe and tie laces that go around my ankles."

"I think I would have known that was yours without you telling me," Jasper joked.

"Right, and Bella?" Alice said, waving off Jasper's comment.

"Black ballerina shoes, with a black bow at the toe," Bella told me.

I nodded, "Alright, that sounds simple enough, when do we do this choosing?"

"Well, we gave them our shoes today, so I'd guess sometime today, or maybe tomorrow if they wait until the last minute." Alice said, "The dance is Sunday."

"Sunday?" I repeated, "As in tomorrow?"

Bella nodded, "We didn't know about it until today, they wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible so we wouldn't be able to buy new shoes or tell the guys about our shoe choices."

"Right, but we're too quick for them," Alice said, "But, Bella we have to go buy new dresses, I didn't plan on needing a new dress this soon, and I heard that they are having a sale at the mall today."

Bella groaned and leaned into me, "I don't want to go, Alice."

I put my arm around her and rubbed her arm with my hand and kissed her head.

"Bella, please? Don't you want to look beautiful for Edward tomorrow?" she asked, sticking out her bottom lip.

"She'll look beautiful no matter what she wears," _or what she doesn't wear, _I added mentally, immediately scolding myself for my thoughts. It was hard not to have those types of thoughts when your girlfriend was Isabella Swan, though.

"Thanks, Edward" Bella told me, a blush creeping up on her fair skin.

"But … Bella!!" Alice whined.

BEEP.

I looked down at my cell phone the same time as Jasper, reading the text I just received: _Meet at the house in 10, will only take a couple minutes. _

"Well that looks like our cue," Jasper said, reading the text out loud for the girls, "I wonder what we'll be doing." He said, winking at Alice.

She giggled, "Well, Bella, since Edward will be busy, why don't you just come with me?"

Bella sighed, a sign of defeat, "Fine, one hour though. Maximum."

"An HOUR!" Alice exclaimed, "Bella, how do you honestly expect me to be able to find everything we'll need for tomorrow in a mere hour?"

Bella shrugged and kissed me goodbye, "I'm sure you'll find a way, let's go."

Alice mumbled something under her breath but followed her. "Remember, red and black." Alice shouted back at us before disappearing around the corner.

"I'm glad they told us," Jasper said, while we walked towards the house.

"Me too," I said, thinking about what would have happened if they didn't tell us, and someone else would have ended up with Bella as a date. If _James _ended up as Bella's date, I shuttered at the thought.

We walked into the house to see, just as expected, a giant pile of shoes in the first room, with our brothers standing around the room, motioning for us to go stand besides the wall.

A few minutes later, once Emmett had decided that we'd had enough time to get here, he closed the doors and turned to us. "Greetings, now I know what you're all thinking. 'Man, does Emmett's hair look amazing today or what?' and yes, it does, I know. I don't know why, but today I woke up, looked in the mirror, and it was this perfect," he rambled, "But I must direct your attention from my model-like hair, to the pile in front of you all." Our eyes all moved from Emmett to the pile, I looked for the black, ballerina shoe which Bella described. I spotted it, towards the bottom of the pile, but still visible. I caught Jaspers attention and he wordlessly nodded his head as well, signaling that he had spotted Alice's shoe.

"What's with the pile of girl shoes?" a guy named Max asked.

"Ah ha," Emmett said, moving around the room slowly, looking at each of us directly, "It does look like a pile of regular girl shoes, doesn't it? But alas, it's not a 'regular'" he said, putting air quotes around the word, "pile of girl shoes – it's the key to your way into the arms of a gorgeous girl for a night."

Murmuring went around the room.

"That's right, boys, this year we've been chosen as the fraternity to partake in the Cinderella Ball." Emmett said, confirming some speculation, "Now for those of you who haven't heard of this dance, it's the only dance this semester that is so highly regarded that only the best girls come, and to be the fraternity invited is quite an honor." Emmett said proudly. "That being said, there are a couple things we must do to … humor our hosts. For starters, each of you must choose a shoe from the pile in front of you, that will be your date for the dance. Sadly, the dance is themed as, as I'm sure you could guess from the name, Cinderella. Or I guess I should put it more broadly, Princesses." A collective groan went around the room. "Now, now, that means that we get to be their Knights in Shinning Armor – their heroes for the night. They get to dress up in beautiful dresses, and all we have to do is wear a tux, and they'll fall for us like flies." Emmett smiled, "It'll be a night to remember, I can promise you that much." He clapped his hands together, "Now before any of that … fun making can happen, you must all choose a shoe. On the count of three, you can all choose a shoe of your liking. Once you've gotten your shoe, please step back so others can get theirs, then we'll talk more about the rules, understood?"

Everyone nodded and said yes.

"One," he said, while I focused on the shoe. "Two," I bent down to prepare to run forward, "Three," Emmett shouted, and we all ran forward.

Running straight to the shoe that I picked saw earlier, I quickly grabbed it and walked back to the wall.

"That was quick, Edward," Emmett commented.

"Yea, well I just wanted to get in an out, no point in fighting, right?" I said, looking down, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell I was lying.

"Good idea, nice shoe by the way," Emmett commented, heading into the mosh-pit of guys and shoes to break up a fight over a shoe.

"It's mine," I heard someone shout.

"I saw it first," Jasper's voice shouted, causing me to look up.

"You did not," the other said.

Emmett broke up the fight, "There is only one fair way to settle this, Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"WHAT?" Jasper shouted, "That isn't fair, I saw it first, I should get it." He said, holding Alice's shoe tightly to his chest.

Emmett shook his head, "Nope, Rock, Paper, Scissors, or you give up the shoe."

Jasper sighed and handed the shoe over to Emmett, "Fine."

"Fine," the other guy said.

"Alright, we'll only have one round, winner gets the shoe, clear?" Emmett said.

"Yes," "Yea"

"Okay, rock, paper, scissors, shoe!" Emmett said, and they both showed their choices.

Jasper: Rock, the other guy scissors. My smile was nothing compared to the one on Jasper's face, "I win," he said, took the shoe and walked over to me. "Man, that was a close one. There was no way I was going to face Alice without getting her shoe," he said quietly to me.

I laughed, "Yea, that'd be like signing away your life." I said, playing with Bella's shoe in my hand, running my hand over to sides and top.

"After you have your shoe, you can leave. Just make sure to go find the owner of the shoe at the house tomorrow around 6:30 for dinner then the dance." Emmett shouted over the loud voices.

"Let's go," I said, walking out of the door quickly, happy for the quietness outside.

"That was crazy," Jasper said, looking proudly at Alice's shoe, "Let me see yours." He said, reaching out to grab Bella's. I gave it to him, and he froze.

"Edward?"

"Yea," I said, mentally planning out what I was going to wear to the dance tomorrow.

"Didn't Bella say her shoe had a black bow?" he asked, his voice breaking in panic.

"Yea, why?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He lifted the shoe so I could see the top, "Do you see a bow?"

I froze and quickly scanned the shoe over again to make sure I hadn't missed it, "Shit, no. I grabbed the wrong shoe?" I asked, not believing it I looked at the shoe again, "I grabbed the wrong stupid shoe." I shouted this time.

"It's alright, man, you'll still see her at the dance, and we can even go as a group to dinner, so it'll be like you're on the date with her anyways." Jasper said, trying to calm me down.

"I grabbed the wrong shoe," I repeated again, still in disbelief then it dawned on me, "If … if I didn't get her shoe, that means that someone else did. Someone else will be taking Bella on a date tomorrow." I said, clenching my fists and resisting the urge to throw the shoe I held to the ground.

"Group dinner," Jasper repeated again, "You can even sit next to her; it's not a big deal. Dinner and one dance, and then she'll be all yours again."

I groaned, "I guess you're right … I still can't believe I grabbed the wrong shoe. Bella's going to kill me."

"No she won't," Jasper assured me, "She'll understand, I mean, what's the chance that they'd be two almost identical shoes in the pile?"

"I hope you're right…" I said, mentally kicking myself again.

"Of course I am," Jasper said, pulling out his ringing cell phone. "Hello."

"Jasper, is Edward with you?" I heard Alice's voice boom through Jasper's phone.

"Yes," Jasper said, holding the phone away from his ear.

"Can you please put him on?" she asked, and Jasper quickly handed me the phone, mouthing 'for you' as if I hadn't heard everything she was saying.

"Hello Alice," I said, trying not to think of the fact that Bella would not be my date for the dance.

"Edward, will you _please _tell your girlfriend that she does not live in the eighteenth century and that showing her ankles and a bit of her legs in a dress will not kill her," Alice said into the phone, I could imagine her throwing Bella a glare while she talked to me.

"Give me the phone, Alice," I could hear Bella say to Alice.

"Fine," Alice said to her, and then to me, "Please convince her, I'm handing her the phone."

I rolled my eyes, "Bella?" I asked in the sweetest voice possible, knowing how stressed Bella must be.

"Edward, save me, please. Alice is trying to squeeze me into this … this contraption of a dress." Bella whined.

"It looks great on her," Alice shouted into the phone.

"It's tight and short and shows off way to much," Bella told her, "Edward, please tell her not to make me wear this."

"I'll handle it; put her back on the phone, love." I said.

"Thanks," Bella sighed in relief into the phone.

"You did not tell her that she didn't have to wear it, did you?" Alice said immediately after retrieving the phone.

"She shouldn't have to wear it if she doesn't feel comfortable," I said, secretly not wanting her to wear it for my own selfish reasons. There would be no way that I'd be complaining about the dress if I was the one Bella was going to be wearing it for, but knowing that some other guys hands would be all over her, and his eyes roaming her body, a nun's habit sounded like the perfect outfit.

"But Edward, you haven't seen her in the dress; she's way over exaggerating it anyhow, it's not that short," Alice said.

"Alice, just listen to Bella, please," I said, tired.

"Ugh, you two are so unreasonable," Alice exclaimed, muttering something under her breath. "I'm trying to help you out here, Edward, she looks beautiful in this dress, I swear it. And Bella," she said talking away from the speaker of the phone, "Don't you want to look beautiful for Edward?"

"Well … yes," Bella said.

"She'll look beautiful no matter what she wears," I said quickly, before Alice could convince Bella to buy the dress.

"Yes, she will," Alice agreed, "But this dress looks spectacular on her, Edward will love it Bella."

I could imagine Bella's mind processing this information, "Well … I guess I could wear it, if we buy a sweater with it?"

"Deal!" Alice said, squealing while I racked my brain for a reason not to get the dress, without coming straight out with the fact that I didn't get her shoe.

"But-" I started, but couldn't come up with anything. Plan B then, find whoever got Bella's shoe and trade with them. I doubt they'd mind, they'd have to understand, and hopefully they would never have to know that I got the wrong shoe. "I look forward to seeing it," I said into the phone.

Alice squealed again, "You'll love it! Well, got to go, be home soon"

"See you later," I said, hung up the phone and handed it back to Jasper who was looking at me inquisitively.

"We have some work to do," I said, filling him in on my plan B. "It shouldn't be too hard, we'll just have to ask around the guys to see who got the shoe."

"Alright, want to head back over there now?" Jasper asked and I nodded, the sooner we got this all worked out, the better.

Quite a few of the guys stayed back at the house after picking their shoes, to talk and play video games so it wasn't hard to find their date's shoes.

Quickly scanning the shoes that were lying on the ground around the room, I spotted Bella's shoe. "Hey, whose shoe is that?" I asked casually around the room.

Pausing the game, everyone looked up and at the shoe, "That's mine," a voice from behind me answered.

I turned around to see James, holding a coke in one hand and a bag of chips in the other, "Why do you ask?"

Mentally I shouted every curse word in my head that I knew, "Mind if we switch?" I asked while the rest of the room went back to their conversations and games, not interested in what I had to say.

"Why?" James asked, eyes narrowing.

"Well," I realized I didn't have an explanation, apart from the truth, for why I wanted Bella's shoe. But if I told him that it was Bella's shoe, he wouldn't give it up, I knew that.

"Yes?" James asked, taking a sip of his coke.

I threw Jasper a hopeless look, and he looked back at me similarly. "No reason," I said, unconvincingly and lamely.

"Right," James said with an amused expression, "Well, no I don't think I will switch, but thanks for asking."

"Come on James," Jasper said, stepping into the conversation, "What's the big deal? It's just another shoe, no difference."

"Right, it's no big deal, so unless Edward here tells me why he wants to switch out, then I'm not going to," James said, and then realization dawned on him, "Unless, of course, it is Bella's shoe that I have, and he wants it." He studied our faces, which I tried to keep as neutral as possible, and failed, "That's it, isn't it? I have Bella's shoe, tomorrow night I'll be taking her on a date, and Edward here can't bear to think of that." James smiled.

"Come on, man, don't be a jerk," Jasper said, while I clenched my fists.

"James, want to play?" one of the brothers asked, holding up a control.

"Sure thing," he said, "See you both later," he told us, and walked away with the shoe in hand and a smirk on his face.

"I hate him," I said.

"Come on, let's go," Jasper said, walking out of the house after saying a round of goodbyes for the both of us. "There is still hope," Jasper told me.

"Out of _all _people, James… James is her date," I clenched my fists tighter.

"This isn't the end, we could always switch out the shoes," Jasper suggested.

"Switch out the shoes?" I pondered this, "Yes, that could work."

"Operation Glass Slipper is underway." Jasper murmured as we began to plan out how we were going to get the shoe.

**A/N: **Hello all! I need your help! As of this moment, I am completely undecided as to what I am going to choose – will Edward get Bella' shoe in time? Or will James be her date for the dance? I have an idea of what I'd write with either option. The first would involve a 'rescue mission' of the shoe, and it'd be in Edward's point of view. The second option would involve a little more drama, and action, and would be from Bella's point of view. I'll put up a poll on my homepage addressing the matter – please go vote on it as soon as possible so I can get started on the next chapter! Or message me if you have other ideas of where to take the story! And, as always … review!


	30. Ch 30: Operation Glass Slipper?

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

So, I had a really hard deciding which way to go for this chapter, like an impossibly hard time, so my sister gave me the great idea of writing both out, and posting which version I liked better, so that's what I started doing... But while I was writing out the first version, I had an idea that turned out to be this chapter! It sort of incorporates all ideas – but it involves a lot of point of view switches – hopefully it won't be too confusing! … Enjoy! Oh, and you can all thank my roommate … it's because of her I'm updating so quickly!! :-) Love you Rachel!! Anyways, enjoy …

* * *

Chapter 30: Operation Glass Slipper?

EPOV

"This isn't the end, we could always switch out the shoes," Jasper suggested.

"Switch out the shoes?" I pondered this, "Yes, that could work."

"Operation Glass Slipper is underway." Jasper murmured as we began to plan out how we were going to get the shoe.

--

"Do you really think this is all necessary?" I asked Jasper, while walking through Walmart, grabbing items that were required for our operation.

"Of course," he said, throwing some rope into the cart.

"I think Alice has rubbed off too much on you," I muttered under my breath, "I don't see why we can't just sneak in sometime and swap out the shoes normally, instead of this whole James Bond-like plan you have concocted"

"Because, Edward," Jasper said, sounding exasperated, "This way is foolproof, there is no possible way it could fail."

"Unless the rope breaks when we are climbing up the side of the building, or if his window is locked, or if, oh I don't know, anyone sees." I said, listing out only a few of the many possible problems with his plan. "I don't know why I even agreed to this plan in the first place, it's absurd."

Jasper sighed, "It sounds so cool though"

I started to put the rope back onto the counter, "But not realistic, if we ever want to get Bella's shoe back, we're going to have to be sneaky about it, sneaky but reasonable."

"You're right," Jasper said.

"As always," I said, smiling.

He huffed, "Please, like you were oh so right about picking the wrong black shoe without the bow?"

I glared at him, "Well-"

"Why, hello there boys," Alice said, coming around the corner, shopping cart full.

I froze, what had she heard? Did she hear Jasper say that I picked the wrong shoe? Does she look mad? I looked up at her and saw her smiling broadly between Jasper and me. Nope, she doesn't look mad, surely she'd be upset if she heard, right? "Hi, Alice." I said uncertainly.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" she asked before greeting Jasper with a kiss. Was it just me, or did she raise her eyebrow when she asked that.

"Just shopping," Jasper said casually, putting his arm around her.

"Cool," she said.

What does that mean, I wondered. She knows! She knows I'm sure of it.

"Edward, you ok?" Alice asked.

Jasper elbowed me, "Yea, I'm fine, sorry, kind of out of it," I said, mentally scolding myself. Snap out of it, I thought, she doesn't know, stop being so paranoid. "What are you shopping for, Alice?"

"Oh you know, just the normal stuff," she said, motioning down to her cart which was filled to the brim with things that seemed far from normal.

"Right," I said, "Well, we ought to be going, a lot to do before the dance tomorrow."

I could have sworn she looked at me curiously, but I shrugged it off as my paranoia, "Alright, see you back at the dorms."

"Bye, I'll call you later," Jasper told her, and kissed her goodbye.

I walked quickly away and as soon as we were out of earshot I asked Jasper if he thought that she'd heard what we were saying before.

"I doubt it," he responded, "She would have said something if she did."

I nodded in agreement, "That's what I figured too, alright, well let's stop by the house real quick and see if James is there with the shoe still." I said, looking down and seeing it was nearly eleven at night.

"Right behind you," Jasper said as we walked out of the store having bought nothing.

We arrived back at campus ten minutes later, and at the house two minutes after that.

"Hey," we were greeted by Emmett when we walked into the house, "What are you two doing here this late? It's Saturday night, aren't you usually with your girlfriends?"

"Yea, actually they're busy tonight." Jasper said coolly, "We were talking to James earlier about having a pick up basketball game later on this week, is he still here?"

Emmett taped his head, "I do believe he is, right through those doors, boys." He pointed to the double doors leading to the living room.

"Thanks," I said, going into the room and noticing him sitting in front of the TV still, playing Fantasy Football.

"The plan?" Jasper said, quietly.

I nodded quickly and moved silently towards the corner where I wouldn't be easily spotted.

"James," Jasper said, walking up to him and sitting down next to him.

"What do you want?" James asked suspiciously, keeping his eyes on the game.

"Just want to talk," Jasper replied.

James paused the game and looked over at him, "Like I believe that, how stupid do you think I am? I know you are after my shoe for your friend, but let me tell you, you're not going to get it."

"I'm not after any shoe," he said.

"Well, even if you were, you wouldn't find it," James said.

"Oh?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, I hid it somewhere none of you would ever think to look, so tell your little buddy sorry, but he's gonna have to live with the fact that he wont be Bella's date tomorrow night," he said, grinning and unpausing the game.

"I'll make sure to pass on the message," Jasper said, standing up.

I frowned, I had hoped that Jasper would be able to get more out of him then just that he had hid it somewhere, we already knew that.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a beer, anyone want one?" Adam, one of the brothers, asked while Jasper walked back towards me and the door.

"Wait! I'll get it," James said, putting down the game control without bothering to pause it this time while simultaneously standing up.

Jasper gave me a curious look, and I nodded and motioned my eyes towards Adam and James, trying to tell Jasper to stall them for a couple minutes.

Jasper, seeming to understand my attentions, turned back towards Adam and James, "Isn't it a little late to be drinking, guys?" he shook his head, "what would your mothers say."

I bit back a laugh at Jasper's attempt to stall them as I silently slipped out of the room. I walked quietly until I was a safe distance away and then I took off to the kitchen. Surely it couldn't be that simple, James wouldn't have hid the shoe in the refrigerator, would he? Knowing him though, it really wouldn't have surprised me.

When I reached the kitchen I passed a couple guys, barely acknowledging them and walked straight to the fridge.

I opened it quickly and moved around the contents; a ketchup bottle, a couple leftover containers, and some kind of liquid that didn't look like anything in particular. No shoe.

Where is it? I thought to myself, as I started to desperately move aside all the items again. Maybe it is in the freezer, I thought while opening the freezer, still not seeing the black shoe I was looking for.

"It has to be here," I muttered to myself.

"What are you looking for?" I heard Emmett ask from behind me.

I froze, "Um, a beer," I said meekly.

"Eddie," I cringed at the nickname, "How many times do I have to tell you, our beer fridge is in the basement, you aren't likely to find anything from this century in this fridge."

Of _course _I thought, I knew that the beer was stored in the refrigerator downstairs, why hadn't I remembered that? I wondered. I mumbled a quick thanks to Emmett and took off down the stairs, hoping that Jasper was still stalling James in the living room above.

My prayers were answered when I saw that no one was downstairs, I quickly ran to the fridge, threw open the door, no longer bothering with trying to be quiet and moved aside the various beer bottles until I spotted it, Bella's shoe.

Thanking God, I took out the shoe and replaced it with the bow-less black shoe. Then, to be positive, I checked to make sure that the shoe I now held had a black bow on the toe, which it did.

Smiling in accomplishment, I tucked the shoe away into my coat pocket and headed back to the stairs when I heard James's voice come from above.

"Just, let me get the damn beer," he said as he opened the door.

"But, don't you want to hear about all the, um, calories there are in one bottle?" Jasper asked, trying to shut the door.

"Honestly, I don't care, move," James said, pushing Jasper out of the way and walking down the stairs.

I looked quickly around the room and saw a couple big boxes I could hide behind. Quietly and quickly as possible I jumped behind the biggest box and waited for James to leave.

I could hear Jasper's footsteps following James's down the stairs.

"Why are you following me, man?" James asked, stopping just in the line of my vision.

"Maybe I want a beer too," Jasper replied.

"Well, I can get you one, you can just go back up," James said, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"It's alright, I'm already down here," Jasper said, returning the fake smile.

James groaned, "You're impossible, you know that Whitlock?" he said while throwing open the fridge door, "Fine, you caught me, the shoe is down here" he said pulling out the shoe that I had just placed in there, "But now I'm going to hold onto it personally until tomorrow night, so you've just lost any chance you had of getting it. Good job, real smart, have fun telling your buddy that you just screwed up." He said, throwing Jasper a beer and walking up the stairs with the shoe without letting Jasper say a word.

I maneuvered my way around the boxes and ended up next to Jasper, "Thanks, man"

Jasper looked at me with hurt in his eyes, "Edward, I'm so-"

Realization hit, he thought that I hadn't gotten the shoe, "No, really, I mean it, thanks. I switched out the shoes before he got down here," I said, pulling out Bella's shoe and showing him it as proof.

Jasper let out a deep breath, "Good going, I thought we were going to have to go tackle him for it, or something," he paused, "or even worse, we'd have to tell Alice and Bella that we didn't get the shoe to begin with."

"Well, now they'll never have to know," I said, playing with the bow at the end of the shoe.

"Yea, let's head back, long day ahead of us tomorrow," Jasper said.

APOV

"I can't believe I'm here at _Wal-Mart _of all places," I said into the phone.

"Alice, this was part of our deal, you took me shopping, as long as-" Bella's voice said.

"I know, I know, as long as I went to Wal-Mart to get the stuff off our shopping list afterwards." I finished.

"Right," Bella said, "Come on, admit it Alice, it's not nearly as bad as you thought it was.

I refused to admit that, "Nope, but in lines of torture, it's not _too _bad, I mean, it is still shopping."

Bella's laugh echoed in the speaker, "Alice, you are too much sometimes,"

From around the corner I heard a familiar voice, "Hold on a minute, Bella," I said and walked towards the voice.

"… Want to get Bella's shoe back, we're going to have to be sneaky about it, sneaky but reasonable."

_Bella? _I thought, wait a minute, that is Edward's voice. I moved closer after whispering into the phone that I had to go.

"Alice, what's up?" a confused Bella asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said quietly, "Bye"

"You're right," I heard Jasper say.

"As always," Edward replied.

"Please, like you were oh so right about picking the wrong black shoe without the bow?"

'The wrong black shoe without the bow?' I repeated in my head. They got the wrong shoe?! I gasped and walked around the corner.

"Well-" Edward began before I cut in.

"Why, hello there boys," I said, smiling innocently.

Poor Edward looked like a dear stuck in headlights, but managed to get out a "Hi, Alice"

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" I asked, kissing Jasper and whispering a private hi.

"Just shopping," Jasper said casually, embracing me in a hug

"Cool," I replied, replaying the conversation I had heard before I made my presence known.

"Edward, you ok?" I asked after a moment of silence. He looked petrified, and as if he was having an internal battle about something of great import. Jasper elbowed him in his side which knocked him out of his daydream, "Yea, I'm fine, sorry, kind of out of it. What are you shopping for, Alice?"

"Oh you know, just the normal stuff," I said.

"Right, well, we ought to be going, a lot to do before the dance tomorrow." Edward said, already walking away.

I gave him a suspicious once-over; did he really think he was fooling anyone? "Alright, see you back at the dorms," I said.

Jasper kissed me goodbye after promising to call later and followed Edward who was already out of eyesight.

"I can't believe them" I said to myself, while pulling out my cell phone, "They think they can just hide something like that from me?" I shook my head and hit redial.

Bella answered on the third ring, "What's up Alice?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Bella, our boys are idiots," I said simply.

I could have sworn I heard Bella chuckle, "Why do you say that?"

"I'll explain to you in person in twenty, be outside. And bring your black shoe- we're going shoe hunting." I told her and hung up the phone.

In ten minutes I was through the check out, and in twenty, as predicted, I was outside our dorm, unlocking the doors for a confused Bella.

BPOV

"Alright Alice, what's going on?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt.

"Edward got the wrong shoe," Alice told me.

"He what?" I asked, "Why wouldn't he have told me that?"

Alice sighed, "Because he's a guy, and he didn't want to admit that he made a mistake, so he and Jasper are planning this impossible mission to get your shoe from whoever has it." She shook her head, "But clearly that isn't going to work. So I have an idea."

"Go on," I said, anxious to hear her plan.

"I heard the description of the shoe that Edward does have, it sounds like it's the same shoe you have, only no bow. So," she said loudly, "my idea is we find whoever the owner of the shoe is, and swap shoes without the boys knowing- so you'll have the shoe that matches Edwards. They get to freak out over the next day about not having the wrong shoe, and Edward will be flipping out thinking that you are going on a date with someone else. Then, when the time comes, we'll tell him that we switched the shoes, and that you are his date anyways. We both win, he learns his lesson about not being honest with us but you still get to be his date."

I smiled, "That plan sounds brilliant, Alice. But how are we going to find out whose shoe it is?"

Alice frowned, "That's the hard part, but I think I know whose shoe it is. I have a pretty good memory about that kind of stuff, and if I am remembering correctly, the girl whose shoe it is … is Jessica."

"Jessica," I repeated, "As in make-out with my ex-boyfriend Jessica?"

Alice nodded gravely as I groaned, "Of course it would be her, wouldn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"We won't even have to talk to her most likely; we can just swap the shoes and leave. I doubt she'd notice the difference." Alice said, "And if we do have to talk to her, I'll make sure I handle it. You just have to stand there, and look pretty" Alice flashed a smile at me.

"Fine," I said, "The things I do for Edward," I muttered and crossed my arms as Alice pulled into the parking lot that was outside Jessica's dorm.

"Alright, let's go, you have your shoe, right?" Alice asked, getting out of the car.

"Yes ma'am." I said holding up the shoe and following her towards the dorm.

Luckily someone was coming out just as we were about to go in, so we didn't have to worry about getting someone to open the door for us. And, as luck would have it, Jessica's room was on the first floor and the door was unlocked.

"Fate is on our side," Alice smiled at me, "Let's go in."

I lingered around the door, "This feels wrong, Alice." I said, "I mean, breaking and entering then stealing aren't those federal offenses?"

"First of all, we aren't 'breaking and entering'" she used air quotes, "because someone let us in here and the door is open. Secondly, we aren't stealing, we are just swapping out, and your shoe is a better brand then hers anyway, so if you want to get all technical about it, we are doing her a favor." Alice said and walked into the closet behind the door, grabbed my shoe from my hand and replaced it with an almost identical one that lacked a bow.

"That was easy enough," she said, clapping her hands together and walking out of the room. "To think, they could have saved all this energy and worry if only they would have told us that they'd made a mistake." Alice shook her head.

"Yea," I said, wanting to get out of the hall before we were caught.

Alice picked up on my anxiousness and quickly left the hall and got back into the car.

"Alright, so now that we have the right shoe, let's mess with their heads a little," Alice smiled cunningly.

"What's your plan?" I asked, adrenaline pumping from our mission.

"Edward thinks that someone else is taking you to the dance tomorrow, right?" Alice said, "Well, how do you think he'd react if we brought over the dress we bought today and showed it to him?"

"He'd go crazy," I said, picturing the tight, black, contraption of a dress Alice practically forced me to buy. "Let's do it!"

After making a quick pit-stop at our room to pick up our dresses, I called Edward and told him we'd be coming over soon and that we had a surprise.

Knocking on their door, I had to bit my lip to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up inside me.

Almost immediately Jasper opened the door and let us in, "So what's this surprise?" he asked while I looked around for Edward. "He'll be right back, he's in the bathroom." Jasper told me.

Just as he finished, Edward walked in the room and kissed me, "Mhhm, hi to you too." I said.

He smiled his dazzling smile at me, "So, you have a surprise?"

Alice and I looked at each other "We wanted to show you our dressed for tomorrow night," Alice said and pulled hers out.

"It's beautiful," Jasper said, "Just like you."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness, but Alice didn't seem to notice and was quickly in lip-lock with him.

"What's yours look like, Bella?" Edward asked me, diverting his eyes from the couple to his left.

Alice broke away from the kiss and focused her attention on me and Edward, "Show him, he'll love it." She said, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alright," I said, and slowly pulled the dress out of the bag and held it up for Edward to see.

When I looked up and saw his reaction, I couldn't help but blush. He was starring at it wide-eyed, and I could imagine him imagining me in it, "That's what you are going to be wearing?" he asked, incredulously.

I nodded and glanced over at Alice who was smirking at me, "Like it?" I asked innocently.

He tugged on his collar, "It's beautiful, you'll look beautiful in it," he said, and exchanged a meaningful glance with Jasper.

Was I mistaken, or did I see relief in his eyes, I frowned. "Do you not like it?" Why would he be relieved if he thought I was going to the dance with someone else wearing this dress if he did like it? If he honestly thought I'd look pretty in it?

"No, I just said I did like it," he asked, confusion playing across his face.

"Oh, well, we have to get going," I said, looking at Alice who narrowed her eyes at Edward and shrugged at me.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow at the dance," she said, standing on her tippy toes and giving Jasper a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, love, I can't wait until tomorrow night," Edward told me, confusing me even more before covering my mouth with his in a slow kiss.

"Ahem?" Alice said, causing me to break away from Edward and his intoxicating kisses.

"Goodnight," I said blushing and followed Alice out of the room quickly.

"That was weird, he's a better actor then I give him credit for," Alice said once we were in the car driving back to our hall.

"Maybe the dress isn't as pretty as you thought," I said, sadly.

"No, no, that can NOT be it," she shook her head, "I'm not sure what is up with those boys, but we know that by now Edward is probably having a heart attack."

I smiled, "I feel so evil"

"Welcome to the dark side, Bella" Alice told me.

(I was going to leave it off here … but then I realized that would be ending it in practically the same situation the last chapter was left off at, so I'm adding a little bit more, this is one long chapter! Wow!)

"Alright, Bella, we have to go in five minutes, five minutes!" Alice emphasized while spraying a little perfume into the air and walking through it.

"I know, I'm almost ready," I told her, holding my –cough-Jessica's-cough- shoe. "We have to go over there barefoot?"

Alice nodded grimly, "Yea, gross, right? But here, but these socks on, it'll keep you from getting some kind of foot disease," Alice scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Thanks," I said, slipping on the tan colored socks. "Well, I'm ready," I said, tugging on the dress once again.

"One last touch," Alice said, going into one of the multiple bags on the ground and coming out with two tiaras, "It's called the Cinderella Ball, we need tiaras" she explained as she carefully placed one on my head and then hers. "Perfect"

An application of lip-gloss later, we were on our way to meet up with the guys, shoes in hand.

At 6:25 on the dot we pulled into the Alpha Sigma Phi house's parking lot and by 6:28 we were situated inside in line with the other girls, our shoes lying in front of us, waiting for the guys to come complete the matching pair.

"This is so nerve wracking," the girl next to me said, nibbling on her nails.

I nodded, glad that I already knew who my date was, even if I did somewhat break the rules.

"Alright ladies," Rose said, coming into the room, "After your date finds you, you may put back on your shoes and head out to the restaurant, the reservation is under McCarty, have fun!" she squealed and then the guys came pouring into the room in search for their shoe's other half.

Jasper immediately walked over to Alice and held out her shoe, "Thanks!" she said, bending down to put her shoe on, and lacing her fingers with his.

"Bella," Edward said coming up to me, "I do believe this is your shoe," he said, producing my shoe.

I smiled at him and took it, "It is indeed," I said, throwing a knowing look at Alice as I slipped in on.

No sooner then when I had put it on did James come over, "Bella, I believe I have your shoe." He said.

I looked at him questioningly, "What? No you don't," I said, "Edward did, see." I motioned down to the shoes on my feet.

The left, the one I had switched out, bowless, and the right, the one Edward had given me, with a bow. My head snapped up to look at a confused Edward, Jasper and Alice and a grinning James.

"Those don't match up, sorry," James said, as he bent down and took off Edward's shoe and place on his own, which did match.

"What?" I asked, "I don't get it"

"Your boyfriend here got the wrong shoe," James said, as he grabbed my hand with his clammy one, "Meaning that you're my date for the night."

"But, but," I stuttered, "What? We switched the shoes though" I said, looking over at Alice who was equally as confused.

"You switched the shoes?" Edward repeated, "We switched the shoes last night, we didn't want you getting upset over nothing so we just swapped the shoe with James last night without him knowing."

"You what?" James shouted.

"But, Alice heard you guys talking about that yesterday and thought that you wouldn't be able to, so we switched with Jessica without her knowing so I'd have the matching shoe that you had… that you then, switched." I said, slowly beginning to realize what just happened. "Oh no" I said.

"Come on, Bella," James said, "we're carpooling with a buddy of mine and his date over there," he said pointing to a red head and her date.

I looked over hopelessly at Edward, who was beginning to look panicked.

"Who's my date then?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Jessica," I said, anger building up inside of me.

"Jessica? As in –" Edward began.

"Yes," I finished before he had the chance.

"James, can you wait just a minute, Bella and I want to freshen up before we leave," Alice said, grabbing my hand and leading me away without waiting for permission. She took one look at my face and then started to comfort me, "Bella, you'll be fine, it's only a car ride there, then we can situate it to make sure Edward sits next to you and then at the dance you two can hang out"

"It's not me I'm worried about, Alice. Jessica, she stole my boyfriend before, what is different about this time? I don't want her around him or by themselves for any period of time." I said.

"They won't be alone, they are riding over with us, and I'll keep my eyes on her. But, Bella, you should trust Edward, he wont do anything to hurt you," Alice promised me.

I sighed and accepted my current situation and walked back towards the boys. It seemed that Jasper had just gotten back as well from reassuring Edward, because he looked a little more put together. Alice, regretfully, went and got Jessica and brought her over to our little group.

"Jessica, this is Edward," Alice introduced, "And Edward, this is Jessica, your date for the evening."

I felt a surge of jealously when Alice introduced Jessica as Edward's date, but calmed a second later- slightly.

"Why, hello there," Jessica said, beating her fake eyelashes at Edward.

"Hello," Edward said stiffly, but politely nevertheless.

"Bella, we really should get going," James said, once again taking my hand.

Edward's eyes shot down to our linked hands, and balled his into a fist.

I looked at him apologetically if not hopelessly, "Fine, let's go." I said to James.

"Excellent," he said and pulled me away towards his group.

I looked back over my shoulder at Jessica, who was practically drooling over Edward and then back at James, my date.

Why, oh why, did my life suck so much?

**A/N: **I know, I know, I'm evil! :-P But I thought that was a decent stopping point without making this chapter TOO ridiculously long! I think it might be the longest I've written yet! So much drama to write, ah! Anyways, please review and hopefully I'll be updating again soon!! :-)


	31. Ch 31: A Jealous Prince

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Alright, its official, college is the most distracting and time consuming thing ever. I recently read this bumper sticker on Facebook that said: Good grades, social life, adequate amount of sleep … pick two and welcome to college. And it's so true! There is no way to do _everything _and adding writing this story into the mix does not help at all … but I'm finally sitting down and writing, even though people on my hall are currently shouting that I'm lame for not going out with them on a Friday night –turns music up louder-! Oh well… Hope you enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 31: A Jealous Prince?

BPOV

"Bella, this is Laurent," James introduced once we got into the car, "And this is his date, Victoria."

I smiled politely at them both, "Nice to meet you." I said, shifting slightly in my seat towards the window and away from James and began to count the minutes until we would arrive at the restaurant, thanking God that we chose a restaurant that was only five minutes away.

"I've seen you around campus," Laurent said, flashing a grin in the rearview mirror.

James caught his glance and frowned, "Yea, well we go way back," he said stiffly, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged it off, "Didn't we just meet, James?" I asked, annoyed that he was getting jealous, we weren't even dating.

"Well, I mean, technically, but it feels like I've known you for forever already," James winked at me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Right," I murmured, and continued the countdown, three minutes.

"So, Bella, excited for the dance?" Victoria asked and I instinctively groaned.

"Ouch man," Laurent said to James laughing at my reaction.

"No, I mean, I just don't like dances in general, I tend to injure everyone around me," I said, trying to backtrack.

James smiled tightly at me, "I have a feeling this dance will be different"

Two minutes, two minutes, I repeated in my head.

"Maybe," I said, and started to twiddle my thumbs.

What is Edward doing? I wondered. Jessica better not be all over him. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice, seconds later there was a response: We're almost there, she's trying, but he isn't responding to anything.

I smiled to myself, that's my Edward.

I was surprised when I looked up and saw that we were already pulling into the parking lot of the Japanese Steak House.

I got out of the car, opening my _own _door since James had begun to already walk up to the entrance of the restaurant and followed behind slowly, looking around for Edward's car.

His car, thankfully, pulled in right before I got to the door and I told James that I would be there in a minute, I had to 'check my makeup.' Of course he believed me and said something about saving me a seat and bent down and kissed my cheek.

Afterwards I ran into the bathroom and scrubbed my cheek until it turned red and walked out of the restroom to see Edward, Jessica, Alice and Jasper gathered in the lobby, waiting to see where to go.

The entire group looked up when they heard the bathroom door close and I couldn't help but smile as Edward's smile spread across his face.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and ran over to me, hugging me like we hadn't seen each other in years instead of minutes, "What happened to your face?" she asked, frowning.

I immediately touched the red spot and cringed, "Don't want to relive it," I shuttered.

"Did _he_ hurt you?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"What?" I asked, "No, of course not"

Edward nodded but didn't seem satisfied, "He better watch himself,"

"Eddie" Jessica whined and he cringed, "Let's go get a seat, I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes and walked in with them.

James patted the empty seat next to him once he saw me, and I reluctantly went over at sat down, noticing the seats next to me were already taken- Edward wouldn't be able to sit next to me like planned.

Luckily though, the seats across from us weren't taken, so Edward and Jessica sat there, with Alice and Jasper at the end of the table. Because it was a Japanese Steak House though, the sides were separated by a stove middle. So although I was directly across from Edward, it wasn't a reasonable amount of space apart to be able to talk to each other. James seemed thrilled at this fact, however; turning to talk to me.

"So, Bella, that is one hell of a dress," he said, his eyes raking up and down my body.

I squirmed under his gaze, and turned slightly red, I should have brought a jacket or something, what was I thinking letting Alice convince me to wear this contraption?

Edward's eyes closed infinitesimally, his glare never leaving James. Luckily he couldn't have heard what James said over all the noise around us, if he did I had the feeling that he wouldn't be only glaring at him.

"Um, thanks," I said, and then picked up the menu sitting in front of me, using it as both a distraction from conversation and also a shield from James traveling eyes.

As the meal passed, I couldn't help but fall a little in love with jealous Edward. He was just so cute, not paying attention at all to Jessica, and getting upset over the smallest things. Then James started to push his patience by gently pushing a piece of my hair back behind my ear. Edward stiffened and James noticed, chuckling a little under his breath.

"Looks like your boyfriend over there is enjoying himself," James said to me, scooting a little closer.

"Don't be a jerk, James," I said through my teeth, throwing an apologetic look at Edward.

That only caused James to laugh harder, "Oh, Bella, you are so funny." He said loudly enough for Edward to hear and then moved his hand from the table and placed it on my thigh.

I jumped, shocked and slightly revolted by his sweaty hand while Edward slammed his fist on the table and stood up, marching over to me and pulling me away from James and out of the restaurant.

Once we were outside, he released his grip and ran a hand through his bronze hair.

"Edward-" I started.

"I can't do this," he said, and then grabbed my hand gently this time and gazed into my eyes, "Bella, I can't watch him be all over you, flirting with you, _touching you_," he said, "You are mine."

A shutter went through my body when he uttered those words, and not anything like the one I had when James tried to touch me. This one was in my lower stomach, and much, _much _more pleasant.

"I'm sorry if that sounds territorial, or like I'm some crazy jealous boyfriend," he continued, "But hell, I'll say it, I'm jealous. I don't ever want anyone else's hands on you. I don't want any other guy to make you laugh. I don't want you to have to sit through the rest of that meal with his eyes undressing you."

I blushed, I couldn't help it, "He isn't undressing me with his eyes"

Edward rolled his, "Please, every guy in the room is. And maybe a couple girls" he added as an afterthought.

I turned redder, "Including you?" I wondered.

He gazed into my eyes, "Of course"

If his hands weren't now at my waist holding me up, I think I would have been a puddle in the ground by now.

"I don't think you have any idea how hard it is for me to be at the opposite side of that table, watching him with you," his eyes darkened.

"Edward," I said softly, "I hate it too, but we have to do it, dinner is almost done, then we'll be at the dance, and I'll be all yours."

Edward muttered something about dinner being way to long, and we should have just gone to a fast food restaurant.

"Just a couple more minutes," I repeated, reassuring both him and me.

He nodded and then kissed me, "Hopefully I'll be able to wait that long."

I took his hand and walked back towards the door, when he stopped me.

I looked up at him curiously, "Here, take this," he said, shrugging off this jacket and placing it on my shoulders.

I quickly put my arms into the holes and wrapped it around myself; it smelled like Edward. Yes, this would be enough to get me through whatever time it was until the dance.

After Edward looked over me, satisfied to see I was more covered up when James came storming out the doors.

"Cullen, you can't just drag my date outside!" he yelled and then noticed the jacket I was wearing.

"I was cold," was all I said.

"I would have offered you mine," he said.

"Oh, it's fine," I answered politely.

James walked slowly over to me and placed his arm around my waist, "Let's go back inside before you get sick then."

Edward growled, "Get your hands off her"

"She's my date!" James said.

"She's my girlfriend!" Edward said, clenching his fists "I think that trumps a pity date"

"A WHAT?!" James yelled, "Look, just because you couldn't get the right freaking shoe, don't get mad at me."

"Edward, James!" I said, not wanting a fight to break out in the parking lot.

They both turned to look at me and simultaneously asked 'what.'

"Calm down" I said, feeling exhausted, "James, I'm your date, but that doesn't mean that I want you touching me all over." Edward smirked, "And Edward, I love you, but you can't fight every guy that ever takes an interest in me." At that James smirked.

"But Bella," Edward began.

But I interrupted, "James, I'll meet you inside in a minute. I have to talk to Edward real quick."

He nodded reluctantly and went inside.

"Please, don't get in a fight with him," I said, "I've seen you in the hospital once already this term, I don't think I could handle seeing you in that state again."

Edward placed his hand on my cheek, "I hate seeing him with you, Bella. I absolutely hate it."

"Five more minutes, ten max," I reassured him, "Then we'll be at the dance."

"Then you'll be all mine," Edward whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.

Two could play that game; I stood of my tippy toes and moved my mouth right next to his ear, "Then I'll be all yours." I said, and then placed a soft kiss right below his ear on his neck.

I then pulled back and walked back into the restaurant, taking my seat next to James, all without looking back to see if Edward was following; I knew he was.

After I took my seat, I couldn't resist any longer, I looked across the table to see Edward sitting down, touching the place my lips had just been and looking at me lustfully.

Feeling somewhat out of character I winked at him and giggled.

"Something wrong with your eye?" James asked, sounding annoyed at this point.

I sighed at turned to face him, "No, but thanks for asking."

He nodded and paid the bill silently.

Good, I thought, maybe now he's gotten the hint.

The ride from the restaurant to the dance was pretty much the most awkward couple minutes of my life, but thankfully James didn't try to make any more moves on me and when we reached the dance, he actually opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said, pleasantly surprised.

"You're welcome," he said, and then put his arm around my waist at he lead me inside.

I thought briefly about removing his hand, but decided against it seeing as though it would be for just a couple seconds and his hands were placed at a reasonable height and not inching towards my butt like earlier.

Entering the ballroom I couldn't help but be blown away. I now knew why this dance was considered the most amazing dance of the year. A large crystal chandler hung from the ceiling, and small, white lights hung from everywhere, creating the only light source for the room. To one side of the room there was a buffet of sorts set up, lined with the classic punch to what looked like … wine? Maybe sparking cider? I couldn't tell, but it looked yummy.

Edward was already there, and immediately found me.

"Bella," he said happily then added, "James"

James nodded in response as Edwards eyes drifted down to his arm that was currently wrapped around my waist.

"Mind if I go dance with Edward?" I asked James, removing his hand gently before Edward could do it himself.

James's eyes followed a girl who was walking away in a small red dress that had a slit up the front that left little for the imagination.

"What?" he asked, sounding distracted.

"I said mind if I go dance with Edward?" I said, annoyed.

"Um, oh, no, fine. I'll catch up with you later," he said, taking off after the girl.

I rolled my eyes, "And I thought I was so special,"

Edward took my hand and led me to the dance floor where a slow song was playing.

"You are special," he said, as he placed his hands on my lower back and I twisted my arms around his neck.

"Glad you think so," I said, gazing up into his eyes and then I went in for a kiss.

After I pulled away, Edward had his favorite half smile plastered onto his face, "So, how has your night been?" I asked casually, half joking.

"It started off horribly, but it's just recently taken a turn for the better," he answered, "How about yours?"

"Just the opposite actually," I said, and then laughed at Edward's shocked and hurt expression, "I'm just kidding, you overly sensitive person, you"

"Ha-Ha" Edward said sarcastically, "Aren't you just the witty one?"

I shrugged in his arms, "I like to think so"

The song ended and was replaced by a rap song about apple bottom jeans. I looked around horrified as everyone started to grind up on each other.

Edward laughed at my expression and without having to ask, led me to the side of the room with drinks.

He handed me the drink I had been eying earlier and I took a sip; sparking cinder – classy. As embarrassing as it was to admit, I'd always loved sparking cinder, in my preference it was better then most drinks out there, real wine included.

"Bella!" Alice said, walking over to our side and getting a drink for herself, "Enjoying the dance?"

"Now I am," I said, looking at Edward.

"I can tell," she winked, "Want to go to the bathroom real quick?"

Knowing it wasn't really a question I agreed.

"Perfect, Edward we'll be right back, Jasper was right behind me so you can talk to him until we're back." Alice said, and then pushed her way through the crowds until we were in the bathroom.

"Well, that was quite the dinner," Alice said, looking in the mirror and reapplying her lip-gloss. I snorted in response. "It was like my own little TV drama show, watching you two from across the table." Alice continued, "And I had the perfect seats, I could hear both of your conversations."

That sparked my interest, "What were Edward and Jessica talking about?"

"Not much, actually. Edward hardly talked to her the entire time, and when he did it was always comments about how he was going to kill James." Alice smiled, "It was so perfect, Jessica just sat there the entire time being ignored and Edward just sat there watching you."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked Alice and she nodded enthusiastically, "I sort of like jealous Edward, how cruel is that?"

"Boys usually are cuter when they are jealous," Alice mused.

I nodded and we both giggled.

"Well, better head back before they come looking for us," Alice said, "I just wanted to let you know that I had fun watching you guys at dinner tonight."

I hit Alice playfully, "Thanks so much Alice."

Alice dogged my hand and ran out of the bathroom. I followed quickly behind, reaching Edward again in a matter on seconds.

"Welcome back," Edward said, as I heard another slow song come on. "Shall we?" he asked, extending a hand to me.

"We shall," I said, and followed him onto the dance floor.

I put my arms back around him as we swayed to the music and I rested my head of his shoulder and closed my eyes letting Edward and the music lead me.

"Bella?" Edward asked after a couple seconds.

"Yea?" I responded, opening my eyes but not moving my head.

"Ok, good, just making sure you didn't fall asleep on me," Edward joked.

"Never" I responded and pulled back to prove that I was, indeed, awake.

"Bella?" James's voice echoed behind me and I felt Edward stiffen.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you, um, do you mind if I leave with Jenny?" he asked.

I let go of Edward and turned around to face him and the girl that must be Jenny, "Um, no, have fun, good night," I said, slightly confused.

"Great, bye," James said, kissing me on the cheek again and walking away.

Edward stiffened again and I groaned, "Not again"

"Not again?" Edward said, raising his eyebrow.

I wiped my cheek, making a mental note to wash it thoroughly later, now was Edward and my time, "Nothing," I said then changed the subject, "So I can't believe my date left me after all that."

Truly it was shocking, after making such a big deal of being my date, the fact that he'd just leave with another girl not even twenty minutes into the dance just didn't make sense.

Edward shrugged, "I told you, James just likes girls. You were extra special since I liked you, but after he realized that you weren't interested in him, he went for another target, and I guess succeeded."

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved or upset," I said honestly.

Edward laughed and pulled me back into his arms, "You're absurd"

"You're amazing," I replied and danced the night away with my prince at the Cinderella Ball.

**A/N: **So, this story is winding down to its end … I'm thinking one more chapter! I can't thank you all enough that've stayed with me this entire time, as well as the newbie's! You all are awesome! Please hit that little review button below and let me know your thoughts, and I'll have the last chapter of OFNW up in a couple days! :-)


	32. Ch 32: Edward's Wish

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

So this is the end of OFNW, I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me throughout this story! I never expected this big of a following! I'll continue writing hopefully, I have a couple ideas, and hopefully you'll continue to read them! Enjoy the chapter, I think you will.

* * *

Epilogue: Edward's Wish

BPOV

(End of their senior year… 3ish years in the future)

"I just can't believe it," Alice said as she pulled the gown off the hanger and lifted it in front of her in the mirror.

"That we are graduating?" I asked, "Me either"

"No, well, yes that, but that they are making us wear these hideous gowns," she frowned, "I mean, seriously, how do they expect anyone to look somewhat attractive in them?"

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, really, you haven't changed at all since we came here."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "I have too"

"Oh really?" I asked her, "Ok, how?"

"Well," she said while unzipping her gown and putting it on, "For one, when we first got here, I was a lonely girl, desperate to join a sorority and get a boyfriend. And now I have a boyfriend of four years, and I'm president of our sorority!" she said happily.

"I meant personality wise," I said.

"Well, clearly that hasn't changed in either of us, you're still stubborn as anything, and I'm still amazing." She laughed and tugged on my oversized sleeve.

Sighing I looked in the mirror and the two of us, standing there in our graduation gowns, wondering where all the time had gone. You know that saying time flies? Well, it truly does.

I didn't turn away from the mirror when I heard knocking on our apartment door, "Must be the guys, I'll go let them in," Alice said, skipping out of our room and towards the door. I just stood frozen, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

Yesterday my parents had gotten in town and we'd gone out to a celebratory dinner and they kept commenting on how much I'd grown up and how proud they were of me. Tonight Alice planned a party through our sorority, calling it our one last hurrah.

I snapped out of my daydreams when I saw a figure coming up behind me in the mirror; Edward.

"Hello, love," he whispered into my ear, snaking his arms around my waist from behind and handing me a red rose.

"Hi," I said twisting around in his arms so I was facing him. I smelled the rose "It's beautiful"

"Just like you" He said, and I blushed.

"Can you believe today's the day?" I asked, changing the subject.

He looked at me nervously but quickly replaced it with a smile, "Nope, I keep thinking back to the days when we were mere freshman, it seems like only yesterday."

"It does, doesn't it," I sighed.

"Are you sad about graduating?" Edward asked, noticing my lack of enthusiasm.

"No, not quiet, just … we're going out into the real world tomorrow, Edward. I just don't want anything to change, you know?"

"Things might change, Bella," he said, "but I know one thing that will never change."

"Oh?" I asked, looking up at him curiously.

"My feelings for you," he said and I grinned and kissed him lightly.

"Right back at you, mister," I said, nudging him playfully.

"Oh, no you didn't," he said, and started wiggling his fingers at me.

I screeched and started to back away from him, but he was too quick for me and quickly picked me up and started to tickle me.

"Edward," I laughed, and tried, in vain, to squirm away, "Ed-Edward!!" I continued to laugh hysterically. "Stop!"

"What Bella?" he said, still tickling me, "I can't hear you."

"Stoppppp," I managed to get out through my fits of laughter.

He laughed and gently set me down, I glared.

"You're mean," I pouted, "I'm mad at you."

He bit his lower lip and some of his hair fell into his face, creating an irresistible expression, "I'm sorry."

I gave in, I'm hopeless I know.

"Bella, Edward," Alice came to the door, "We should probably get going"

"Alright, let's head out," I said.

"Wait, don't want to forget these," Edward said, picking up our hats.

"Heaven forbid we forget the equally hideous hats," Alice muttered, but took hers nonetheless.

I tried to take mine, but Edward insisted that he'd carry it for me, I thanked him and we made our way to the car.

Everything that happened in the next couple hours blended together. I remember getting there, then separating to get in alphabetical order, sitting down and then finally getting my diploma, and to my (and I'm sure everyone else's) I didn't trip, didn't even stumble. Afterwards we all met up again, our parents congratulated us, gave me two roses and then we took photos and eventually made our way back to our apartment to get changed for the party.

"We're officially college graduates," Alice screamed once we were back home.

"I know!" I said, now excited and happy.

"Alright, so we only have two hours to get ready for this party," Alice said and I could tell she was mentally trying to plan out a schedule that made most sense.

"I'll go shower," I suggested. I wasn't going to argue with Alice today about her obsessive makeovers, plus I wanted to look good seeing as though this would be the last time I'd see a majority of my classmates.

"Perfect," Alice said, and started to pull out our outfits.

I showered quickly and then dried my hair while Alice showered. Since she had short hair, it only took her a couple seconds to dry her hair, while it took me a good twenty minutes.

I finished drying my hair just as Alice stepped out of the shower.

"Alright, let's get to work," Alice said, cracking her knuckles dramatically and walking towards me.

I gulped but remained silent as she worked my hair into a couple different styles before settling on one. My hair had a slight wave to it, and she pulled back part of it and pinned it up in various ways in the back. I loved it.

"Alice, it looks beautiful," I told her.

She smiled sweetly at me, and pulled out the makeup. Just as she was opening the mascara the doorbell rang.

"Expecting anyone?" I asked her. She shook her head and asked if I could get it since she wanted to dry her hair real quick. I agreed and walked to the door, and when I opened it I saw Emily, Danny, Tanya and Kelsey all standing there, each holding a rose.

"Oh my god, guys!" I screamed and hugged them each, "Well this is a surprise," I said, gesturing for them to come in.

"Sorry we didn't get here before your graduation, but our plane was late," Emily explained, "but we do have something for you." She said, and they all handed me their roses.

"Thanks guys," I said, adding them to the pitcher of roses that I had been getting randomly throughout the day, "You know, it's so weird that you gave me these today," I explained, "People have been giving me them all day, so random" I shook my head, and if I didn't know any better I could have sworn I saw them all exchange pointed glances.

"Weird," Emily laughed, "Anyway, we don't want to be in the way, so we're going to go, but we'll see you at the party, Alice already gave us directions."

I was upset that they were leaving so soon, but I did need to get ready, "Alright, bye, see you all soon"

They left and I walked back to Alice, "So you weren't expecting anyone?" I asked.

"No, who was it?" Alice asked obliviously.

"Emily, Danny, his girlfriend Tanya and Kelsey" I said, sitting back down in the chair.

"That's a nice surprise," Alice murmured while pulling out the mascara again.

"Uhhu," I said as I opened my eyes wide so she could apply it, "Funny though, they said that you had already invited them to the party, how could you have done that if you didn't know they were coming?" I asked innocently.

The mascara slipped and ran a line of black down my cheek, "Crap," Alice muttered, grabbing a tissue and wiping off the mess, "I knew they were coming, but I wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled her killer smile at me.

"Oh, well, thanks, it was an awesome surprise!" I said, "Best graduation present ever, really."

She lit up at that, "Thanks, but you might want to save judgment for that until later"

"Wait, what?" I asked as she moved onto my eye shadow and foundation. "Alice, you didn't get me anything else, did you? You know how much I hate presents"

"I didn't, I promise," Alice swore.

I narrowed my eyes, "You better have not."

She simply laughed and after another couple minutes finished my makeup and moved onto her own.

Twenty minutes or so later, she finished hers and she showed me the outfit I was to wear tonight. It was a dark blue sun dress with a white tie around the middle, matched with blue sandals and a pair of silver earrings Edward bought me for our two year anniversary.

It was comfortable, yet cute, and I knew Edward loved the color blue on me, so it made it all the better.

"Alice, you have yet again outdone yourself," I said looking into the mirror after we were both fully ready.

"Thanks Bella," she said and then the doorbell rang yet again.

"Expecting someone this time?" I asked, smirking.

"Yep, Jasper," Alice said, jumping up and running gracefully to the door. "Hey hon" she greeted him.

"Alice, you look stunning," Jasper said, kissing her.

She giggled and then turned to me, "Doesn't Bella look amazing?"

Jasper nodded, "Beautiful as always, Bella" then looked at Alice who nodded feverously.

Jasper disappeared into Alice's bedroom and came back out with two more roses, "For you Bella" he said, handing them to me.

"One from both of us," Alice said, bringing me the vase I'd been putting all the roses into throughout the day.

I placed the two news ones in the vase, counting nine total.

"Thanks," I said, eying them curiously, "So you're in on the whole rose deal too?"

"What rose deal?" Alice asked, placing the vase back down on the table.

"I've been getting roses all day from random people, first Edward, then my parents, then my friends, and now you two," I said.

"Ouch, we aren't your friends?" Jasper asked, faking hurt.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I mean. But at first I didn't think anything of it, but now … well now I'm just getting suspicious"

Alice shrugged, "Don't know what you are talking about, Bella, get your things together though, we're meeting Edward at the party."

"Fine, don't tell me," I said, then got my purse and applied a new coat of lip-gloss- Alice really had rubbed off on me throughout the years.

We arrived at the party early, since Alice was hosting it she insisted that she be there when everyone arrived, which was fine by me, meant I didn't have to make that awkward entrance everyone else does.

"So, how'd you find out about this place?" I asked Alice, looking around at the room she had booked.

Usually we'd just have the parties at the sorority house, or somewhere on campus, but Alice thought since it was our last one, we should go somewhere nice.

"My dad's friend actually owns it, it's pretty cool, there is this entire garden out back through those doors," Alice said pointing through double doors at the back of the room.

"Well it's gorgeous," I told her.

"Glad you approve," she said sincerely and went to greet some guests that were arriving.

Edward didn't arrive until the party had been going on for a good twenty minutes; he looked flush but still incredibly god-like.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello," he smiled his wicked smile at me and bent down to kiss me, "You look incredible tonight."

"So do you," I said, noticing his dressed up jacket and slacks.

"Would you like to um, dance?" he asked.

I nodded and we walked out to the dance floor and swayed to the music. Over the years I had gotten slightly better at dancing, I wasn't amazing, but I didn't suck quite as much either. Then again, I guess having Edward Masen as my dancing partner did improve my skill a little, and it forced me to take dancing lessons with Alice Sophomore year so I wouldn't embarrass him as much, although he claimed I could, but I didn't believe him. I mean, I embarrassed myself when I danced.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"Oh, just you," I told him.

"Really?" he asked, eyebrow raised, "What about me?"

"How stunning you look tonight," I said.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you," he said, "That and that I must be the luckiest person alive."

I rolled my eyes, when Alice and Jasper came over next to us.

"What's up guys?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down.

"Not much," I said, "You?"

"Oh, you know, being typical host and talking to people awkwardly for a couple minutes before I move onto someone else."

"It's impossible for you to be awkward, Alice, everyone is automatically drawn to you," I told her.

"True," she said then laughed, "but that doesn't mean that _they _aren't awkward."

"Really, you are too much sometimes" I said.

"Yea, well, um, I guess I will leave you two alone, come find me later tonight though Bella," Alice said, looking at Edward who was looking at me.

"Alright, have fun entertaining everyone," I said.

"Bella, would you like to accompany me outside briefly," Edward asked formally as Jasper and Alice walked away. I could have sworn I heard Alice squeal as she retreated.

"Of course," I answered. He took my hand and led me flawlessly through the crowd toward the double doors. He opened one for me and I walked through, immediately feeling the cool air and taking a deep breath of it.

"It's so nice out tonight," I mused, looking up at the clear sky and seeing the stars and bright full moon shinning back at me.

"It is," he said, taking my hand again and walking me through the garden until we reached a gazebo in the center.

It was lovely, being in the gazebo, surrounded by flowers in the middle of a cool early summer night.

Edward handed me two more roses that sat on a bench at the side of the gazebo, "For you, love"

I mentally added up the total to eleven for the day, wow.

"Thank you," I said, smelling them and putting them back down again.

Edward bent down behind a bush and suddenly music filled the air.

"Would you care to dance?" Edward asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes," I said, taking his hand as he spun me around, "Edward, this is perfect, how did you set this up?"

"Alice found the place," Edward said, answering half my question.

"I don't think I've ever heard this song before," I thought out loud.

"I wrote it," he said simply and I gazed up at him in amazement.

I knew he wrote music, and played the piano, but I had never actually heard him play anything before. "You're playing this?"

He nodded simply, "I wrote it for you actually, a couple years ago, I was just waiting for the perfect time to play it for you. I have many compositions written for you actually, I'd love for you to hear them some day."

"I'd love to hear them," I told him, stunned that he wrote this beautiful piece about _me. _

He spun me around again as the music died down and turned into another song just as beautiful as the first, then he let go of me and ran a hand through his bronze hair.

"Bella," he began and took a deep breath, "I love you"

"I love you too," I said.

"Bella, I never told you this, but remember that day nearly ten years ago when we played that last game of capture the flag, when I tagged you and you fell?"

"Yes," I said, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I fell in love with you that day. I might not have known it then, and I sure wouldn't have admitted it, but that was the day and ever since I've known you were the one for me. When I saw you again, at that first party on campus, I thought I must be dreaming, I thought I had missed my chance with you way back when, but I was awake, and you gave me a second chance. Bella, I've spent the most amazing four years with you, and I wouldn't trade a single moment of any of those days for anything in the world. You've shown me beauty and grace and passion, and love and every day I wake up and thank God that he brought me to you. I can't imagine living a day without you, and I never want to. I want you to be by my side for eternity. Please let me love you the way you deserve to be loved. Please let me make you the happiest person on earth." He reached up a wiped a tear away from my cheek. "Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?" I managed to get out.

"Can I use my wish now?" he asked.

I nodded, unable to get speak even another syllable.

He took hold of my left hand and got onto one knee, "Isabella Marie Swan, my wish, my only desire in life is to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

I let out a gasp and nodded quickly, his eyes sparkled and he pulled out one last rose from his pocket and handed it to me, making the grand total of the day twelve. Then he pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it for me, revealing the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

It was classic, a bigger diamond in the middle, and two smaller ones on each side all placed on a silver band. Yet it was so much better then any other ring I'd ever seen. Maybe it was the fact that it was from Edward, maybe it was the fact that it represented our love, or maybe it was a combination of both.

He slid it onto my ring finger, and kissed it. Then he stood up and kissed me so fiercely, so passionately, that my knees actually gave out and I had to lean against him for support.

Ten minutes, or maybe three hours for all I knew, we decided to head back to the party to announce our engagement.

"So everyone else knew?" I asked on our way back.

"Yep, last night I asked your father's permission, and then every rose that people gave you today symbolized their consent" Edward smiled.

"You asked my dad?" I asked, surprised he made it out alive.

"Of course, he wishes us all the best of luck," Edward said, squeezing my hand, "And he said that if I ever hurt you, he will personally kill me."

I laughed, that is so Charlie.

"I told him I would let him gladly, but that I never intend to hurt you"

"I love you, Edward Masen, so much," I murmured into his lips then kissed him.

"I love you more, soon to be Isabella Masen," he whispered into my ear.

Isabella Masen, yea I could definitely get used to that.

**A/N: **There it is- the end of OFNW! I really can't thank you all enough for your endless support throughout this story! When I first posted it I thought it might be a couple chapter story, that maybe I'd finish, maybe I wouldn't. I never, ever, in my wildest dreams thought it'd turn out to be a thirty-two chapter story with over three thousand reviews – that is simply insane. I'd like to give a special shout out to indianaxxjones, if you're still reading this, because you were my very first reviewer ever! And to everyone who's been with me since the beginning. Thank you for waiting through my sometimes long gaps between updates and always giving wonderful reviews! I really just want to give each and everyone of you (new and old readers) a giant hug and maybe … maybe even Edward for a day! Maybe, I'll consider it. Lmao. But, thanks again. Review one more time? For old times sake? :-)

Announcement: I've begun a new story called Assassins: The Game of Love on my homepage, here is its summary: At the stroke of midnight our favorite Twilight characters lives will be forever altered- by a game nonetheless. What happens when Bella, Edward and the rest sign up for a cross campus game of Assassins? Who will live? Who will die? And who will fall in love? Read to find out! ALL HUMAN!

Please check it out; I think you'll like it! Thanks!


End file.
